


When Football and Broadway collides

by SoxGirlSarah



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, football au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoxGirlSarah/pseuds/SoxGirlSarah





	1. Chapter 1

“Mommy come on I'm gonna be late!”

Looking up at the clock and then back at the young boy she smiled, “Josh we’re going to be fine. We've got plenty of time I promise.”

“But mom, Coach Horan wants me to come early to help me work on my dribbling!”

Raising a brow the raspberry haired woman looked at her brunette son, “He said that huh?”

With a beaming smile and squinted eyes he nodded, “Yes! So come on!”

Chuckling she followed him out the door, “Alright, alright keep your pants on.” Unlocking the door to the SUV she helped him in and slipped into the driver’s seat, “Buckle up kiddo.” Once on the road she turned the music down, being rewarded with a glare from her son that caused her to giggle, “So everything's going well at school?”

“Yes.”

“And you're glad I signed you up for soccer?”

“Football mom, that's what Coach Horan calls it, and yes. I really like it, and I like Coach Horan too! He’s a really good coach!”

“Well good. Does he have any kids?”

“I don't know mom! He just coaches us.”

“Well alright then attitude.” Pulling into the school parking lot she put the car in park and immediately locked the doors as she turned to stare at her eight year old son, “Do you want me to stay and watch?”

“Uh, no. My friends will be there.”

She smiled, “Your friends are going to be at your games too and I'm not going to not watch those.”

Raising a brow he sighed, “Look mom I'm good okay?” 

“Okay fine, just dismiss me.” She gave him a fake pout that garnered a sigh from him, “No, I get it, it's okay. I'll just run some errands and pick you up in an hour.”

“Thanks mom you're the best, I love you!”

“Love you too squirt, have a good time and I'll see you in an hour.” Unlocking the door she watched as he jumped out and closed it behind him, turning once to give her a wave and blow her a kiss she blew one back and smiled. Putting the car in drive she looked up in time to watch her son high five a tall man with a head of dyed blonde hair. Smiling she waved as Josh caught her eye and shook his head, talking to the man she watched as he threw his head back and laughed, waving at her she felt herself get warm. Clearing her throat she left to go and run errands.

 

“That's my mom.” Josh said as he and his coach walked around the building, “She's embarrassing.”

Throwing his head back he laughed loud and big, ruffling Josh’s hair he bounced the ball as they went, “Nah, she's Yer mum. That's what they do, just her way of sayin she loves ya.”

“Still embarrassing, she asked if I wanted her to stay.” 

“Ya should've let her, show her how much Yer footie skills have gotten better.” Tossing the ball across the field he clapped the young boy on the back, “Alright young Mr. Jameson, let's get Yer dribbling under control.”

 

Tossing the bags in the back of the SUV she made her way back towards the school, grabbing her flannel and sunglasses she exited the vehicle and made her way to the field. Finding a spot on the bleachers she got as comfortable as she could until she heard a whistle blow. Looking over she smiled as she watched her son, the tallest in the bunch, run up to his coach with a smile plastered on his face, high fiving him. Stepping down from her perch she walked over, enveloping her son in her arms, “Great job buddy!”

“Did you see my mad dribbling skills?!

She nodded and smiled, “Mad dribbling skills huh?”

“That's all thanks to Coach Horan!”

“Is that so?” She saw him nod proudly, “Are you going to introduce me to this famously awesome coach of yours?”

With a nod of his head he grabbed her hand, “Over here mom!” Dragging her to where his coach stood he waited patiently until he was spotted, “Coach Horan, this is my embarrassing mom. Mom, this is Coach Horan.”

The minute their eyes met she felt a tingle glide through her body. Clearing her throat she inclined her head, “Nice to meet you Mr. Horan.”

“Niall, please.” He said as he extended his hand, “Mrs. Jameson.”

“Serenity, please. Josh has told me so much about you and how munch of a wonderful soccer coach you are.”

“Footie mom, it's footie. Not soccer.”

With a laugh she corrected herself, “Okay, footie coach. I just had to come meet you.”

“It's nice t’meet ya Serenity.”

Slipping her hand into his she felt the electric shock that ripped through her body, “Irish?”

“Yes ma'am. Westmeath, small town of Mullingar.”

“Always wanted to travel to Ireland.”

“Mom, can we get ice cream?!”

Giggling she shook her head, “Since when have I ever let you have ice cream before dinner?”

“Since now?”

Shaking her head she smiled back at Niall, “It was nice to meet you Niall.”

“Nice t’meet Ya too Serenity.” Looking down at Josh he grinned, “See Ya tomorrow yeah?”

Josh looked up at his mom, his brown eyes full of hope, “We don't have practice but can I hang out with Coach Horan after school? I wanna keep practicing my dribbling.”

“Well as long as your coach is alright with it.” She looked at Niall, “Just let me know what time to pick him up.”

“No worries, I can bring him home.”

“Well,” she was caught off guard by what was going on, “I Uh, I guess.”

Noticing his mothers discomfort he leaned against her, “Thank you mom!” Looking at his coach he smiled, “I'll see you tomorrow!” Waving goodbye to his coach he left hand in hand with his mother. Making their way to the SUV he climbed in, “So, you like him.”

Serenity looked back at her son, “Excuse me?”

“Coach, you like him.”

Turning the ignition over she stared out the window, “He seems nice.” Looking back she saw Josh grinning, “What's got you all smiles?”

“Nothing.” He responded, “Nothing at all.”

 

After dropping Josh off at the school for his not practice, practice the next day, Serenity made her way back home, starting macaroni and cheese per her sons request she pulled up her best friends number and hit call, “Hey Belle.”

“I know that tone. I don't like that tone. Who is he and why do you sound like you're in trouble?”

With a half laugh she rolled her eyes, “Could you just stop knowing me so well please? It's slightly creepy.”

“I wouldn't be your best friend if I didn't know you like I do. So spill the beans.”

Sighing, Serenity jumped onto the counter, “First of all you need to come see this place, it's amazing and I love it.”

“It's a good thing you still had money saved so you could buy it isn't it?”

Smiling she nodded, “Yeah.”

“We both know you miss it, but you did what you had to to take care of Josh. Stopping beating yourself up over it. The stage isn't going anywhere.”

“Secondly, his name is Niall. He's Josh’s soccer coach.”

“Okay so all I've heard so far is that he's got a job and he's great with kids. I fail to see a problem.” 

Shaking her head she slipped from the counter, “Yeah well, you didn't feel what I felt when he shook my hand. Or how I felt when we looked at each other.”

“What color brides maids dresses should I be looking for?”

“Not helping. I just, I don't like it. I don't even know the guy and I feel like I wanna run off and I don't know…”

“Marry him?”

“Yes, maybe, I don't know.”

Belle laughed, “You like the guy, big deal! He's Josh’s soccer coach, again, big deal! Just relax, take it one step at a time and be your gloriously awesome self okay?”

“But I-“

“Ren listen to me, you're getting all worked up over nothing okay? Do you even know if he's married?”

“Didn't see a ring.”

“That's a good start. How about kids, does he have any?”

“I asked Josh, he says he doesn't know. I didn't ask.”

“Speaking of Josh, does he sense anything is off?”

Serenity snorted, “He asked me if I liked him.”

“Oh god, what did you say?”

“That he seemed nice?”

“Jesus Ren! Nothing says hey I think your soccer coach is hot like, uh, he seems nice!” She laughed, “Where is my wayward nephew anyway?”

“At a not practice practice.”

“Come again?”

“Niall is helping him with his dribbling.”

“Ooooh, got it. What time do you need to get him?”

She ran her hand through her hair, “I Uh, I don't.”

“So how is Josh, oh, he's getting a ride home.” She laughed as she heard the pot rattle, “You're cooking macaroni and cheese aren't you? Ren, you want him to stay for dinner!”

“Um, pretty sure those words didn't come out of my mouth.” 

“They didn't have to!” Belle responded with a giggle, “What is it about this Niall that makes you tick?”

“Jesus Belle why do you think I called you?! I don't know and I don't like it!”

“Did you…” She paused before letting out an overly dramatic sigh, “Zing?”

“I hate you.”

“Oh my god you did!” She giggled, “You now know that I'm going to need to meet him right?”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“When's Josh's first game?”

“I'm not telling you.”

“Come on! I want to go to my nephews game! Besides, if you don't tell me you know Joshy will cause he loves his auntie Belle.”

“Then you can get the info from Josh cause I'm not telling.”

“You realize what you've just done right?”

“Oh god.”

Belle smiled, “Oh god is right. You just gave me free reign to plot with your son. You're in trouble.”

Hearing a car pull into the driveway she panicked, “Belle I've gotta go.”

“Oh he's there with Josh isn't he?”

She looked out the window, her heart in her throat as she watched him slide from his truck, walk over and help Josh out, “Yeah I gotta go.”

“No you don't.”

“Dammit Belle, don't do this okay?”

“You really do like him don't you?”

Serenity sighed, “Just now figuring this out aren't you?”

“Shut up I am not.”

Hearing the door open she bit her lip, “I'll call you later okay?”

Belle sighed, “Fine. But if you don't I'm calling you repeatedly until you answer.”

“Fine!” Getting ready to tap end she heard Josh’s laugh in the hallway calling for her, 

“Kitchen!”

Walking in Josh smiled, “Talking to Aunt Belle?”

“Getting off with her as a matter of fact.”

He pouted, “I wanna say hi.”

“I promised her I'd call her later, you can talk to her then.” Glancing out the window she saw Niall’s truck still parked in the driveway, “Besides, that'd be rude.” Hearing a crashing sound she cringed, handing the phone to Josh she ran down the hallway, “You alright?”

Niall threw his head back and laughed, “Yeah, lost me balance.”

Giggling she extended her hand and helped him up, “You sure you're alright? I'm handy with a first aid kit.”

Chuckling he nodded, “Yeah m’fine, just a bit of a slip up is all.”

“Hey mom?”

Turning she spotted Josh, “Yeah bud?”

“I kinda raved about your macaroni and cheese skills during practice, is it cool if Coach Horan stay for dinner?”

Her eyes widened and heart beat started to increase. Turning she looked at the Irishman on one side of her and her son on the other, “Uh.”

“It's fine really. I have t’get headed home anyway.” He smiled at Josh, “I’ll see Ya Wednesday yeah?”

Serenity shook her head, “No it's fine.” Realizing how quickly she had jumped to stop him she cleared her throat, “We've got more than enough, I always make enough to feed a small army.”

“And as much as I love my moms macaroni and cheese I don't want to eat it for the next two weeks.”

Chucking he nodded, “Okay sure. Let me call me room mate and let them know I won't be home fer dinner.”

Leaving Niall in the hallway Serenity made her way to the kitchen, putting the pasta into the now boiling water, she started on the cheese sauce, giggling as she heard Josh and Niall in the living room playing a video game. Hearing her phone ring she grabbed it, “Hello?”

“Hey Ren.”

“No. Whatever you want the answer is no.” She heard the voice on the other end of the phone chuckle, “Don't start in with me okay Ray? Seriously, we just got settled!”

“C’mon baby, you used to love it when I set you up on blind dates!”

“Yeah,” she scoffed, “Before I wound up pregnant maybe. Look, you know I love you but no. I haven't even finished unpacking yet!”

“Who's fault is that?”

“Uh yours cause you always say you're gonna come help and don't.”

Ray laughed. Although he and Serenity had been best friends since high school he always knew how to get under her skin, “Where is my son anyway?”

“Uh, in the living room playing some random video game with his soccer coach?”

“Ren! When were you gonna tell me about this new interest?”

“Uh, never?” She giggled, “Look, I'm not talking about this right now so just stop asking questions.”

“Hey Serenity do Ya think I could bother Ya fer something t’drink?”

Feeling her skin tint with warmth she nervously giggled, “Shit sorry!” Hearing Ray laugh at her she rolled her eyes, “Shut up!”

“I didn't say anything.”

“Dammit! Not you, Ray, my friend on the phone.” Sighing she hung her head, “Ray I'll call you later and stop laughing at me. Asshole.”

“Love you dear.”

“Yeah whatever, love you too.” Hanging up the phone she ripped the fridge door open, 

“Beer, water, or juice. Take your pick my friend.”

“Pint would be great, thanks.”

Handing the Irishman his beer she popped the tab on the cherry Coke, “So yeah, sorry about that. Rays been my best friend since high school.”

“Likes t’make Ya turn pink does he?”

She nodded, “Yes. Cause he's a jerk.” Playing with the hem of her shirt she cleared her throat, “So dinner should be done in a few minutes, sauce is about done and then the oven for about fifteen minutes or so. Hope you like ham and broccoli cause that's what I usually make with it. Although Josh never eats the broccoli, I'm rambling aren't i?”

Niall just smirked, “Little bit yeah, but s’nice.”

“Right dinner.” Turning on her heel she placed the soda can on the counter and mixed in the last of the cheese, “Give me twenty and then I'll be stuffing my face so full there's no way I can ramble and, I'm doing it again.”

He just chuckled as he walked over and leaned against the counter, “Josh tells me Ya just moved back here from New York City.”

Serenity nodded, “Yeah, I was raised in New England and figured it was time to get Josh out of the city, so we moved back here.”

“What did Ya do in New York?”

“My mom was on Broadway.”

Turning her head she saw Josh at the table smiling from ear to ear, “Thanks Josh.”

“Broadway huh?”

“More like off Broadway stuff mostly. Have you ever been to New York?”

He shook his head, “Nah, never really felt much need.”

“How long have you Been in the states?”

“Few years.”

“What brought you over here?”

“Me bum knee. Had surgery on it, just never left.”

Dumping the macaroni and sauce into two huge baking pans she slipped them in the oven and grabbed the ham steak and a frying pan, “What did you do in Ireland?”

Scratching his neck he felt himself getting a bit nervous, “Played professional football actually.”

“That's cool.”

Josh walked up to him and smiled, “Who'd you play for?”

“Team called Derby. Do Ya know much about footie Josh?”

He shook his head, “Nope. Only sport we watch is baseball and that's only cause my mom loves the Red Sox.”

Niall raised a brow, “That so? We’ll have t’change that won't we mate? New England Revolution play around here or summat. How about I get us tickets t’a game?” He watched Josh’s eyes light up, “That a yes?”

The brown eyed boy looked at his mom, “Can I mom?”

Turning the ham steak she tried her best to keep herself in control, here in her kitchen was a man, a man that was making it difficult to say no to not only her son but him as well, “I-“ She took a breath, “Lets just get through today okay? I'm sure Niall is busy and would hate to let you down.”

“S’no problem really.” 

Looking at him she cleared her throat, “I have to think about it okay?” Hearing the timer go off she pulled the macaroni out of the oven, “Whose hungry?”

 

With one thirteen by nine inch baking pan emptied, Serenity found herself yawning and doing dishes as the boys played another game. With hands in sudsy water she giggled as she heard the voices come closer to the kitchen, “Come any closer and I'll make you clean up!”

“I told you she'd say that!” Josh stated, “That's how she gets me to load the dishwasher!”

Niall laughed, “That's why we’re coming in!” Standing in the doorway he smiled as he watched her away to the beat of the soft music that came from her phone, raspberry hair pulled back into a messy bun, “We figured it was only fair that since Ya cooked we should clean.”

Turning she raised a brow, “That so?”

“Yup!” Was all Niall replied as he nudged her out of the way, “Was delicious by the way. Best macaroni and cheese I've ever had.”

“Well in that case, “ Serenity started, “Would you like some leftovers?”

He just chuckled, “I'd love some.”

“Can I go now?”

Serenity laughed, “Yeah you can go, I'll fill the dishwasher.” Kissing the top of his head she watched him run off, “He's a brat.”

“Nah, he's a good kid.”

“You only say that because you don't live with him.”

Niall laughed, “Maybe so, but I'd still think he was a good kid. He works hard and tries his best t’do what's right.”

Taking the stack of plates off the counter she put them in the dishwasher rack, “I think we've done okay for ourselves.”

“Can I ask Ya a personal question?”

“Shoot.”

“Has it always been the two of ya?”

“Yeah, has been since I was pregnant. Better that way anyway.”

He noticed the distant look in her eye, “Didn't mean t’pry, sorry.”

“No no, you're fine it's just that…” She sighed, “I think it's great the things you're doing for Josh. It's really helped him a lot, it's just…” Closing the door she stood against the machine, “Just don't make promises you can't keep. He's already attached to you and I'd hate for something to happen.”

“Understood. Josh reminds me a lot of me when I was a lad, I had me older brother Greg t’do things with, I know he doesn't have that. I'm just trying t’be like an older brother.”

“I'm sorry I just, I have to be cautious. Ray’s all he's ever had because any other guy that's walked into his life and promised him the moon wound up not delivering and breaking his heart. I don't want that to happen again.” Walking over to the left overs she grabbed a container and filled it, placing the lid on top she turned and handed it to him, “There you are Coach Horan! It's always better as leftovers.”

He chuckled, “I'm sure.”

“If it's too dry just add a bit of milk, that'll help make it creamy again.”

“Got it.” They stood there and stared at each other for what seemed like minutes but was seconds, until he chuckled, “I should say bye t’Josh.”

“Yeah,” she replied as she stared at the floor, “You probably should.”

“Yer coming t’the game on Saturday yeah?”

“Wouldn't miss it.”

“Good. Thanks for the left overs.”

“No problem. Drive safe Niall.”

“I will.” With a smile he left Serenity in the kitchen and headed towards the living room, “Josh my man!”

“You finish helping my mom?”

Niall nodded, “Yup! Got some leftovers fer later.”

“She likes you you know. She doesn't know it yet but she does. You're good for her, make her laugh. It's been a long time since I've seen her laugh like she did tonight.”

Niall just chuckled, taken aback by how Josh was handling the situation, “S’that right?”

“Yeah, so thank you. Just don't hurt her okay? She deserves to be happy.”

“Funny, she said the same thing about you.”

Josh just smiled, “We look out for each other, that's all.”

“Well Mr. Jameson, I'll see ya Wednesday.”

“Thanks for staying for dinner coach.”

“Thanks fer inviting me.” He ruffled Josh’s hair, “I'll see about Revolution tickets too.”

“And I'll work on my mom about letting me go.”

Chuckling he made his way to the front door, smiling as he saw Serenity in the hallway, “Thanks fer dinner and leftovers.”

“Not a problem, thanks for joining us. I'll see you Saturday.” Watching him nod and leave she locked the door and leaned against it, closing her eyes she let out a breath, jumping as she a hand on her arm. Looking down she saw her son staring up at her, “Stop it.”

“It's okay to like him mom.”

“Josh, you know I love you but, butt out okay?”

Josh just giggled, “Okay mom.”

Tickling him she chased him through the hallway, “Alright matchmaker, go get rwear and pjs it's shower time, then homework.”

“But mom!”

“No but moms just do it.” Giggling as Josh mumbled and sputtered upstairs she grabbed her phone and pulled up Ray’s number, “I need to meet you for coffee or something like tomorrow.”

“I had a meeting in the morning but I can move it to the afternoon, where am I meeting you?”

“My new house and Ray? It's a large caramel swirl ice coffee with cream, sugar, and-“

“Extra caramel, I know, I know. Jesus, you screw up once and she never lets you forget it.”

She laughed, “No sir I don't.”

“Would this pow wow have anything to do with the mystery man that you were talking to in your kitchen?”

“Maybe. Just shut up and meet me tomorrow okay?”

Chuckling he shook his head, “Alright. Now go call Belle so she’ll leave me the hell alone.”

Hanging up she blew out a breath, opting to wait until Josh was in bed before calling her best friend.

 

Niall walked into the apartment he shared with his best friend, “Hey Li.”

“So,” he stated as he muted the television, “How was dinner?”

Niall chuckled, “Really good, sent me home with leftovers.”

Liam raised his brow, “That so?”

He lifted the container, “It is.”

“Tanya called for you.”

“That's nice, don't really wanna talk t’her.”

Liam just shook his head, “’Bout time.”

“What's that supposed t’mean?”

“Means that she never sent you home with leftovers and she certainly didn't make you smile like this. Who is she?”

“The mother of one of me footie kids. He's a good lad, reminds me of me.”

“And his mum?”

He chuckled, “She's a bit of a mystery. Can Ya ask Louis next time Ya talk t’him if he can get me two tickets to a Revolution home game?”

“For?”

“Josh.”

“Who is?”

“One of my footie kids.”

“Oh. Wait, so you're taking him to a game?”

“I'd like t’yeah.”

“Ni, it's probably not me business but are Ya sure this is what Ya want t’do?”

“S’not Yer business but yes.” He chuckled as he saw the look his friend was giving him, “Look, things are just easy with her. I just feel like we fit.”

“I'm your best mate Ni. I'm just looking out for you.”

“I know.” He yawned, “M’gonna go t’bed. I'll see ya in the morning Li.”

“Night mate.”

Putting his leftovers in the fridge he got ready for bed and collapsed, his thoughts trained on the girl with raspberry hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Josh was cuddled up and asleep in bed Serenity ran herself a bath and pulled Belle’s number up, putting the Bluetooth in her ear she undressed and climbed in the hot soapy bath. She smirked as her friend answered the phone, “I was about to give up on you.”

“Are you in that huge jacuzzi tub in your bathroom right now?”

Serenity giggled and then exhaled, “I might be.”

“Call me after?”

“Nope,” she responded with a giggle, “Talk now, bed after.”

“Josh is in bed I take it.”

“As a matter of fact, yes.”

“So how was dinner?”

“It was,” She thought for a moment, “Fun.”

“Are you going to elaborate?”

“Hadn’t really planned on it to be honest.” She laughed as she heard her best friend mumble, 

“Things just felt normal. I mean, I rambled in the beginning but it wasn't for long. Dinner was easy, Josh was well behaved, Niall is funny and sweet, and…”

“And handsome I’m sure.”

“Incredibly.” She buried herself farther down into the bath, “We just, I dunno, fit? Does that sound weird?”

“Does it feel weird?”

She laughed, “No. But I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“Well that's a sure fire way to make sure things fail.”

“He's almost too perfect.” She thought about it for a minute, “You're into soccer, what can you tell me about The Rams?”

“Why?”

She sighed, “I guess he used to play for them.”

“Wait a minute Ren. What's Niall’s last name?”

“Horan.”

“Okay so Niall, he played forward first-team squad for the Rams about three years ago. He blew out his knee during the regular season, as far as I knew he came to the states for major surgery, but I always assumed he went home and retired.” 

“Surprise.”

“I’d say.” Belle laughed.

“What?”

“I love at how uneducated you are with football.”

“Do I laugh at you and your lack of baseball education? No, so shut it.”

“It's not a bad thing calm down. If anything I'm sure he prefers you don't know who he is. Easier for him to know that you like him for him and not his footie background.”

“So he isn't seeing anyone?”

“He was in a relationship with Tanya Hale.”

“As in model Tanya Hale? Jesus christ I’m a downgrade.”

“Now I'm gonna tell you to shut up. Clearly he doesn't feel that way. Besides she's a righteous bitch, you know that better than anybody.”

“You know she still tells anyone that will listen that I slept with the director to get my spot as Roxie on Chicago.”

“Well, we all know you busted your ass for that auditioned. She just couldn't stand the fact that you kicked her ass fain and square. You blew them out of the water, all she did was sing off key and sound like a dying cow.”

Serenity laughed, “Even still I don't know. I'm not sure I'm ready for whatever this is that’s going on.”

“I think you spend too much time worrying about things that haven't happened yet.”

“He offered to bring Josh to a Revolutions game.”

“What did you say?!”

“I had to think about it.” She cringed as she heard her best friend growl, “Oh calm down.”

“What are you so worried about?”

“I'm worried that Josh is going to wind up more attached and then Niall will disappear.”

“Doesn't sound like that's his plan.”

“Yeah well that's never anyone's plan.”

“Do me a favor?”

“This can't be good.”

“Let him take Josh to the Revs game. Take the night for yourself and relaxpack a little. Or better yet, let me know when and I can maybe meet you for dinner and some shopping.”

Serenity sighed, “I don't know Belle.”

“Just do it. You're living in the past, knock it off okay? Josh deserves to have some fun and you deserve the time to yourself. You've worked your ass off for the last few years Ren, you deserve some you time.”

“Fine, I'll let him go.”

“That's my girl. Now get out of the tub before you shrivel up like a prune and get some sleep. I heard you're meeting Ray tomorrow for coffee. Don't tell him more than you tell me okay?”

She rolled her eyes, “You're both ridiculous. I'll call you tomorrow.”

“When are you gonna see Coach Horan again.”

Serenity blushed, “Josh has practice on Wednesday but I probably won't hang around, correction, he won't LET ME hang around. So their first game.”

“Which is?”

“I'll tell you when it's over.” Giggling she pulled the plug on the tub, “I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you bye!” Hanging up she towered off, pulled on her pjs and crawled into bed.

 

The next morning found Serenity yawning as she dropped Josh off at school. Clad in a pair of cotton bottoms, white tee shirt and turquoise, purple, and white flannel, hair in a ponytail and sun glasses over her eyes she turned to look at him, “Do you want me to pick you up or are you taking the bus?”

“Bus, I'll see you at home.”

“Love you squirt.”

“Love you too mom.”

Kissing his cheek she watched as he exited the SUV, shutting the door behind him she put the car in drive and was getting ready to pull out when she saw the head of blonde hair headed her way. Looking up at herself she felt her body lighting up the closer he got, jumping as she heads a tap on the window. Thanking whatever Gods she could for the fact that she was in her car instead of outside it she rolled down the window, “Hi.”

“Hi yerself.” He replied with a smile, “Dropping Josh off?”

She nodded, “Yeah, headed home to meet Ray for coffee.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah.” She smiled, “We had a great time last night.”

“I did too. Thanks fer having me.”

“No problem.”

“Still got the leftovers in me fridge for later.”

Serenity giggled, “Good.” Hearing the car behind her honking she blushed, “I should go.”

“I'll see you tomorrow yeah?”

“Yeah, I'll be there to pick Josh up.” With a small wave she pulled out of the parking lot, glancing back in the rear view mirror to see him standing on the sidewalk talking with Josh.

 

“Jesus Christ Ray calm down I'm coming!” She yelled as she came down the stairs wringing the water from her hair, the doorbell ringing again she growled as she pulled it open, her best friend standing in the doorway, mischievous grin plastered on his face, “Fucking dick.”

“You love me.”

“You're lucky.”

“I know.” He chuckled. 

Stepping to the side she raised a brow, “Where’s my coffee?”

He turned around, “Oh I'm sorry, I forgot.”

“Liar. Where is it?”

He laughed, “In the car.” Turning he went back and retrieved the two coffees, going back into the house he just looked at her, “You plan on getting dressed today or what?”

Serenity just shrugged, “Thought I'd stand here and make you uncomfortable.”

“It's working, go get dressed.”

Sticking her tongue out she grabbed her coffee and ran upstairs, dressing quickly she ran back downstairs, “Happy?”

“Yes very. Now tell me about this boy.”

 

Niall walked into the apartment, tossing his keys he stretched before walking into the living room, “Liam? Are Ya home?”

“Sent him out.”

He rolled his eyes as he walked in to find Tanya lounging on the couch, “Can't Ya take a hint?”

“You're avoiding me baby.”

“No. I broke up with ya. Not my fault ya can't seem to process it.”

Standing she sauntered over to him, “No you didn't.”

Walking around her he went to the kitchen, “Yes I did.”

“No, you said you were mad at me.”

“Yes because I found out you'd been sleeping with one of me old teammates! I also told Ya t’get out and not come back and here Ya are.”

“I told you it was one time!”

He snorted, “So that's supposed t’make me feel better? Get out Tanya. Ya come back again and I will file that restraining order.” He cringed as he heard the door slam shut. Pulling the container of leftovers out of the refrigerator he heated the up and chuckled as he heard the phone ring, “Ya come back mate, she's gone.”

“I'd love too but being in Doncaster makes it a bit difficult.”

“Oh hey Louis, thought Ya were Li.”

“Tanya?”

“Yeah, she was sprawled out on me couch when I got home. Spewing some crap about how she only thought I was mad at her fer what happened.” 

Louis laughed, “Trouble that one has been mate. Anyway, Payno made mention that you were looking for Rev tickets.”

“Yeah, did ya find any?”

“Lucky for you Robert Kraft is a Donny Rovers fan too. Got you luxury box seats.”

“Great! Thanks mate, I owe ya.”

“You can start by telling me what's going on.”

“Nothing! One of me footie kids is interested in going is all.”

“Right, so Liam’s mention about him being an only child and you having eyes on his mum doesn't have anything to do with it.”

Niall laughed, “M’just tryin t’give the lad something he doesn't have. Things with his mum are platonic.”

“Until you turn on the Horan charm eh?”

“Things are just easy with her, unlike Tanya things just work. We-“

“Fit. Yeah Payno told me. Look, how much do you know about this family?”

“Not much, just that they moved back here from New York, it's always just been the two of them and Serenity is from New England.”

“Does she work?”

“No, what does that have t’do with anything?”

“Does she know who you are?”

“No. Told her but she looked pretty clueless.”

“You don't think she's lying do you?”

“If she did she's a damn good one.”

“Alright, I'm sending the tickets today.” He smiled as he watched his fiancé walk into the room, kissing the top of her head he spoke quietly, “Ni’s caught himself a bird.”

Her eyes got wide, “Not another Tanya.”

He shook his head, “No. She's a single mum. He's coaching her son.”

She smiled, “Good. He deserves happiness.”

Niall shook his head, “Hi Taylor.”

Grabbing the phone she kissed her fiancés cheek, “Lucky Charms!”

He laughed, “Are ya driving Louis nuts?”

She looked over and giggled, “Course I am! That's why he's marrying me remember? What's this I heard you caught yourself a bird? A mom from what I understand.”

“I wouldn't go that far. I just met her.”

“And yet my fiancé is scoring Rev tickets for you. I’d say you're smitten.”

“There fer me and her son Josh.”

“Who is this mystery girl?”

“Serenity Jameson.”

Taylor just laughed, “Broadway Serenity Jameson?”

“Josh said she was on Broadway. Why? Ya know her?”

“Saw her in the Broadway run of Chicago a couple of times before Louis kidnapped me to the UK. I don't know her personally but from what I understand your ex does.”

Niall just stood there, playing back the last few years of his life, trying to think of Tanya had mentioned anything about a Serenity and then it hit him, “She got the roll of Roxie over Tanya.”

“Bingo.”

“Oh shite.”

Taylor just laughed, “You can say that again. I'm gonna go Ni, talk soon?”

“Yeah, tell Louis thanks again.” Hanging up the phone he pulled the plastic container from the microwave, popping the top he grabbed a fork from the drawer. With the door opening and closing he watched Liam walk in, “She's gone.”

“Thank god. I love ya mate but you have some fucked up taste in women.”

“We have a problem Payno.”

“What?”

“Serenity, she beat out Tanya fer that Roxie audition.”

“Oh shite. What are you gonna do?”

He shrugged, “I know how much Tanya exaggerates. She doesn't seem anything like how she was described.”

“I take it Tommo got your tickets.”

He nodded, “Yeah.”

“You're not gonna walk away are you?”

“No mate I'm not. There's something about her, I can't walk away without knowing.”

 

“Saw you talking to coach Horan this morning.”

“Yeah he came over to say hi.”

“He likes you.”

“Homework buddy. Focus on the homework.”

“I think you should come to practice tomorrow.”

“I have some more errands to run. Our beds are being delivered, I need to be home for them.”

He just nodded as he solved his math problem, “You know he used to be a really good football player.”

“So says your Aunt Belle.” 

“She's right, but don't tell her I said that.”

He laughed, “What's for dinner?”

“I dunno, not sure I wanna cook. How do you feel about Chinese?”

“YES!”

Giggling she called in their order, “Finish up before dinner gets here, you've got thirty minutes.” With the kid fed, bathed, and curled up in bed Serenity went to her room, pulling the cd from its case she popped it into her player, turning the volume down she smiled as she listened to the music, her voice along with the rest of the cast filling her room. Tears welling up in her eyes as she began to sing along.

 

“Niall mate you've gotta get up.”

He grumbled as he heard the words but the didn't quite reach his subconscious. Instead he just curled up further under the blankets smiling as he dreamt about curling up with Serenity.

Liam just shook his head as he heard Serenity’s name fall from his lips, “Horan.” Nothing, “NIALL!”

“Fucking shit m’up!”

Laughing Liam walked out the door, “You’re gonna be late.”

Jumping from bed he grabbed clothes and threw them on, pulling on his shoes he grabbed his keys and raced out the door.

 

Serenity yawned as she waited to drop Josh off, “I'll see you after practice okay?”

“Are you sure you can't come?”

“I'm sorry buddy but if I'm not there we have no beds.” Kissing his forehead she watched him leave, “Love you!” She yelled, giggling as she watched him roll his eyes. Turning her attention back on the parking lot she smiled as she saw Niall headed towards her, “Hey.”

“Was wondering if maybe you and Josh wanted t’join me fer dinner t’night.”

Her heart skipped a beat, “Um.”

“Think about it, just let me know after practice.”

Nodding her head like a moron she watched him walk away. 

 

Once back home she collapsed onto the couch, closing her eyes she took a breath, “Strictly platonic. Was dating Tanya Hale.” Feeling her phone vibrate she pulled it from her pocket, “Not now Belle.”

“They're not together.”

“What?”

“Niall and Tanya.”

“Wait no, stop. Start again.”

Belle laughed, “Niall and Tanya broke up. They broke up.”

“Okay and I care why?”

She smirked on the other end of the phone, “stop acting like you're not relieved.”

“He asked me to dinner.”

“He what?”

“Well me and Josh.”

“And?”

“And I couldn't answer him! He told me to let him know later.”

“Well what are you going to say?”

Serenity sighed, “You think I should say yes don't you.”

“Duh! If you zinged then you'd better say yes!”

“Fine I'll say yes.”

“Good. Oh and Ren?”

“Yeah?”

“I'll see you Saturday.”


	3. Chapter 3

Serenity pulled up to the school, with only about ten minutes left of practice she walked onto the field and found a spot on the bleachers. She watched as Josh ran up and down the pitch, dribbling, passing, and shooting the soccer ball but missing the goal only narrowly. Once Niall blew the whistle she left her spot and met her son halfway, “Great job buddy!”

“Getting better isn't he?”

She looked up and smiled at the blonde Irishman, “Yeah he is.”

Ruffling Josh's brown locks he looked up at Serenity, “given any thought t’the question from earlier.”

Nodding she blushed, “I have.”

“What question?”

Serenity giggled, “None of your business.”

“But moooom,” he whined, “I wanna know.”

“I'm sure you do, but I'm not telling so deal.” Looking back at Niall she smiled, “The answer is yes.”

“Great.”

“I'm going to go home and get Josh showered, meet at my place in about an hour?”Smiling he just nodded, “I'll be there.”

Serenity just laughed as she dodged Josh's line of questioning on the ride home, “No he's not coming over for dinner, no he and I are not going out to dinner, no you're not staying home alone.” Pulling into the driveway she put the car in park, “Get inside, shower, change, and start your homework and don't dottle.”

“You gonna tell me what we're doing?”

“Nope. Now go.” Following Josh she unlocked the door, making her way inside the house she heard her phone ring, “And that would be your Aunt Belle.” Tapping answer she sighed, “Yes Belle?”

“You have an audition tomorrow!”

“For?”

“There’s a troop performing RENT and I got you an audition!”

Putting her purse down she just stared at the stairwell, “I thought we agreed no more shows for a while.”

“But it's RENT! And it's nothing huge, the shows in Boston, rehearsals are the same days that Josh has soccer practice and the shows are weekends.”

“When Josh has soccer games.”

“I can go and video the ones you miss.”

She sighed, “I love you Belle, I do but I'm not sure…”

“Ren it's RENT! Next to Les Mis it's the one show you've always wanted to do!”

“Just like I'd like to raise my son and be there for him. Why are you so adamant that I do this? Weren't you the one who was telling me the other day that I did this for Josh’s own good?”

“I know you did and I still believe that. I just know you miss performing and being on stage. I just figured because it was a smaller production it would be more up your alley.”

Serenity sighed, “I need to think about it.”

“Understood, but I need to know by tonight what you want to do. If you're not going to audition then I need to let them know so they can fit someone else in.”

“I'll let you know after I talk to Josh okay?”

“He's just going to tell you to do it, you know that right?”

“Probably, but it's a big decision. How long is the show running for?”

“A month.”

“Alright, I'll call you later.”

“Hey Ren have fun tonight okay?”

Hanging up the phone with Belle she heard Josh race down the stairs, “Hey, slow down before you hurt yourself.” She just shook her head as he smiled at her, “You can do your homework when we get back.”

“So we're going somewhere?”

“Yes.”

“Do you know where we’re going?”

“No. But I need to talk to you about something.” Bringing him to the living room she sat down, “Aunt Belle called me.”

“Duh mom, I know.”

She snorted, “She got me an audition.”

“That's awesome mom, where?”

“Here in Boston. It's for RENT, that's the only reason she did it.”

“You're going to go right?”

She shrugged, “I wanted to talk to yo about it first. The whole reason we moved here was so that we could be together more. I wouldn't have to work as much.”

“But you love being on stage. Besides, how long is it running for?”

“A month. But you know with vocal and dance lessons plus auditions it's going to be back to how things were. I won't see you as much. No more soccer practice pick ups, or games. Late nights, me always tired.”

“But you'll be happy. You love RENT. I think you should do it.”

“I'll think about it.”

Throwing his arms around his mother he kissed her cheek, “I hear you singing along to Chicago. I know you miss it. Just go okay? I want you to be happy.”

“What about you?”

“I have Uncle Ray, Aunt Belle, and Coach Horan. I'll be ok.”

“I still don't know.” Hearing a car door shut she smiled at her son, “Sounds like Coach Horan is here!”

“YAY!” He yelled as he jumped from the couch. Running to the door he ripped it open, “Where are we going?”

Niall laughed, “Yer not one for surprises are ya?”

“Nope! So are you gonna tell me?”

“Nope! Where's Yer mum?”

“Living room.”

With a nod of his head he let himself inside, “Serenity?”

“Give me just a second!” Grabbing her Red Sox hoodie and her bag she met him at the door, 

“We’re not all going to fit in your truck are we?”

He laughed, “Truck belongs t’me mate Liam. I've got my car with me today.”

Nodding her head she followed him out the door, locking it she turned to him, “Lead the way.”

 

Dinner was full of laughter and conversation. The drive back a quiet one as Josh had fallen asleep. Niall looked in the rearview mirror and smiled, “He's out like a light.”

“Figured he would be. He always is on practice days.”

Chuckling he pulled into the driveway, “I'll bring him in.”

“You don't have to.”

He just smiled, “It's my fault so it's the least I can do.”

Shaking her head she sighed, “Alright, let me get the door open. He's upstairs, first door to the right.” Exiting the car she unlocked the door, kicking off her shoes she put her bag up and padded to the living room. Once she heard Niall bring Josh upstairs she shut the door and went up after him. Walking into Josh's room she kissed her sleeping son the forehead and pulled the blankets up to his chin. Making her way out to the hall and down the stairs she smiled as she met Niall, “Thank you for dinner.”

“Was my pleasure.” He stood there only a moment longer before he spoke again, “I got the Revs tickets.”

“Oh. I'm sure Josh will be thrilled.”

“So Yer lettin him go?”

She nodded, “Yeah. Just do me a favor, don't break his heart and disappear okay?”

“I don't have any intention on doing that.”

“No one does. It just happens.” Walking past him she stopped, “Thank you again for dinner. We had a great time.”

“I'd love t’do it again sometime, maybe just the two of us?”

“Niall I don't know.”

He stepped toward her, “Just one dinner. That's all m’asking fer.”

She just stared at the floor finding the tile much more interesting then the conversation the man in front of her was trying to have. It wasn't until she felt his hand on her cheek that she looked up at him, her blue eyes locked into his blue eyes. She felt like she was drowning as her heart raced and breathing hitched. Her brain knew what was coming next but her heart wasn't quite ready to give into what she knew was happening faster than she wanted.

They continued to stare at each other, neither of them saying anything, not until his faced dipped forward and her eyes fluttered closed, his lips were inches from her, “Can I kiss you?”

Her tongue swept along her lips before she answered, “What are we doing?”

“M’tryin t’kiss ya.”

“Right.”

“If you'll let me.”

“Niall I-“ she was cut off by the feel of his chapped lips against hers. Letting out a small squeak it was one small pass of his tongue that broke down her last barrier. Letting out a groan she felt his tongue slide against hers, her arms wrapping around his waist, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. It wasn't until he pulled away that she was able to take a breath, “Are you sure this is a good idea? What happens if things get serious and then something happens? Josh would be heartbroken.”

“Stop worrying about what might happen. What does Yer heart say?”

She shook her head, “doesn't matter.”

“Yes it does.” He ran his thumb along her jawline, “I feel it too. If that helps.”

“It does it's just,” She sighed, “It's been Josh and I for so long I don't know how to be with someone else.”

Niall smiled at her, “We can learn together yeah?”

“My best friend Belle called me. She's also my manager.”

“Oh yeah?”

She nodded, “She got me an audition with a troop that is doing RENT.”

“That's awesome!”

“Yeah.”

“Ya said yes right?”

“No, I told her I needed to think about it. I needed to talk to Josh, to remind him how things would be if I auditioned and got the part.”

“What did he say?”

“That he wanted me to do it, that being on stage is what makes me happy.”

“Are you going to do it?”

She shrugged, “It means no time for anything. Between vocal and dance lessons, not to mention rehearsals, and then shows, I'm going to be exhausted."

“So that would mean?”

“That would mean that I'm not sure I'd have time for whatever this is between us.”

Nodding his head he took a step back, “Ya know who my ex is yeah?”

She inclined her head, “Tanya Hale.”

“Then Ya also know I know what it's like t’be with someone whose not around much. M’not afraid of a little work, all relationships are work. I just need t’know Ya want it too.”

Chewing on her bottom lip she looked up at him, “I-“

“Mom?”

Exhaling she looked down at their feet, “His timing is impeccable.”

“Are ya gonna answer me about dinner?”

“Yeah, one date.” Kissing his cheek she slipped past him, “Thank you for dinner.” Walking upstairs she smiled, “Let's get you changed and back to bed.”

“I think you should tell Aunt Belle yes.”

She giggled, “I'm still thinking about it.”

“I also think you should go out on a date with Coach Horan.”

She stopped what she was doing, turned, and looked at her son, “What?”

“He asked my permission, I knew he was going to ask. I told him it was okay. He likes you mom, and you like him.”

“Well mister love doctor, jammies and bed got it?”

“Does this mean I don't have to do my homework?”

She laughed, “No. It means you do it in the morning.” Watching him pout she handed him his clothes and kissed his forehead, “I'll be back shortly.”

“Is coach still here?”

“I don't think so.”

“If he's not you should send a note with me tomorrow telling him yes.”

“Pjs kid. No more talk about your mother with anyone, in fact my love life is off limits got it?”

“Got it!” 

With a shake of her head Serenity left her sons room and walked back down stairs letting out a slight yelp as she saw Niall at the bottom, “I thought you left.”

“He alright?”

She nodded, “Yeah, woke up to pee and change and now he's headed back to bed.”

“Okay, I'll see ya Saturday?”

“Yeah.” 

 

Leaving the house he ran his hand through his blonde locks, sliding into the car he exhaled and stared at the house, watching as he saw Serenity’s shadow walking through the house, making her way from the living room to the kitchen and back again. Content that she was settled he turned the engine over and pulled out of the driveway headed home. Pulling into his driveway he cut the car off and went inside. Tossing the keys he stopped short when he saw Liam looking at him with a raised brow, “What?”

“How was dinner? You enjoy yourself?”

“Was nice.” He stared at his mate again, “Ya have something else t’say?”

“Tickets for the Revs game are on the table. Niall are you sure you wanna do this?”

“There is no this Payno. She agreed t’go on one date with me. Her manager got her an audition fer RENT and she said she's not sure she can handle that and whatever we are.”

“But you're not taking no for an answer are you?”

“Payno my friend not even in a million years.”

Chuckling he shook his head, “You think she’ll cave?”

He smirked, a twinkle in his eyes, “I know she will.”

 

The next few days went by fairly quickly, Serenity finally giving in and auditioning for RENT. Going for the part of Mimi, she wasn't sure how well she had done or if she wanted it. With how busy Josh was with soccer and whatever was going on with Niall, getting this part would only complicate things. With a sigh she laid in bed, knowing her alarm clock would be going off any minute now for her to wake Josh to get him ready for his game. Closing her eyes she exhaled. Had she been avoiding Niall since Wednesdays kiss? Yes. Was it all she had thought about? Yes. Did she want it to happen again? God yes. Over and over and over and over again. Hearing her alarm she growled and grabbed her phone. Shutting it off she lay there for a minute more before she was throwing off blankets and on her way to Josh’s room. Peeking into the room she laughed as she saw her son up and dressed to go, “Excited?”

“Yes!”

“Well since you're up and dressed I'm going to go start coffee and shower. What do you want for breakfast?” Before Josh could answer she heard a knock on the door, “Belle’s early. Hold that thought.” Yawning she grabbed her sweatshirt from her room and threw it on. Racing down the stairs she yanked the door open, “Why didn't you just-“ Taking a step back she instantly felt her body get warm and tint pink, “What are you doing here?”

Niall just chuckled, “S’a good look fer ya.” He watched her face darken, “Came by t’see if I could pick Josh up early and practice with him a bit before the game.” She just nodded, “yeah, he's um, he's upstairs.”

Smiling he just kissed her cheek as he walked past her, “Ya should wear Yer hair down more often.”

The minute he disappeared upstairs she ran to the bathroom, locking herself in she breathed, “Relax Ren this isn't a big deal. So what he saw you in your pajamas.” Then it dawned on her what she was wearing. Looking down her heart raced, her leggings showing off every imperfection, tee shirt bunching at her hips along with her sweatshirt, “Oh Jesus.” She jumped as she heard a knock on the door, “Shit. Hang on!” Opening the door a few inches she relaxed a bit as she saw Josh, “Hey.”

“You're worrying again. Stop it.”

“What did we discuss last night?!”

He smiled, “I think I heard him mumble something about you looking really fucking sexy.”

“Joshua Nathaniel! You do NOT use that language do you understand me?!”

“What? That's what he said!”

She shook her head, “I don't care. Unacceptable!”

“I'm gonna go. I'll see you and Aunt Belle at the pitch yeah?”

“Yeah we’ll be there.” Carefully making her way out of the bathroom she kissed the top of his head, watching him leave she squealed as she felt a set of hands wrap around her waist, “Knock it off!”

“He heard right by the way.” Kissing her cheek he waved, “See ya out there.”

Barely holding on to the edge of the counter she exhaled as she heard the door shut, “This day isn't going to end well at all.”

“Ren, was that Niall I just ran into outside in the driveway?!” Walking into the kitchen she saw her friend, “Oh shit, you weren't expecting him were you?”

Serenity shook her head, “No, no I wasn't.” She watched the smirk slide across her best friends face, “Shut up. Not a word.”

“We’ll grab coffee and breakfast on the way. Go get dressed, this is a story I have to hear.”

Pushing past Belle she snorted, “You're buying and you're lucky I love you.”

“I know!” She called back giggling. Pulling her phone out she texted Ray, ‘He showed up unannounced, saw our girl in her pjs. This is gold.’ Hitting send she made herself comfortable on the couch smirking.


	4. Chapter 4

“I think we should sit in the front.”

Serenity rolled her eyes, “I'm content somewhere up at the top.”

“Oh come on you spoil sport! You just don't want me to watch you two make eyes at each other.”

Shaking her head Serenity made her way through the small crowd and up towards the top of the bleachers. Placing a blanket in her lap she smiled as she spotted Josh, “There's our boy.”

Belle giggled as she stood up, “JOSHY!” Waving her hands frantically she watched him wave back, “Awwww he still loves his auntie!” Sitting back down she turned and saw her best friend shake her head, “What?”

“Way to get everyone's attention.” Looking on the side line she spotted Niall, letting out a sigh of relief that his back was to them. 

“Where is he?”

“If I said I don't know would you believe me?”

Belle snorted, “Not likely.” Glancing up and down the sidelines she smirked, “Bingo.”

“Did someone yell B7?”

Giggling she shook her head, “Nope, something better.”

“What?”

“I found your Irishman.”

 

By the time the game was over and the team was celebrating on the sideline, Serenity was sure she was hotter than a toaster oven and as red as an apple from the way that Belle had been poking fun at her. Not only that but she was pretty sure she and Niall had been caught on more than one occasion smiling at each other. Climbing down from their spot on the bleachers she found her son and pulled him in for a huge hug, “There's my star player!”

Josh just rolled his eyes, “You have to say that mom.”

“Not if its true.”

Looking up her blue eyes crashed into his once again, “Coach Horan.”

Chuckling he squeezed Josh’s shoulder, “I'd say extra footie practice paid off wouldn't you?”

“Yes!”

“Great game Josh!” He looked back at Serenity, “He keeps playin like that and he’ll give me a run fer me money.”

Giggling she shook her head, “I doubt that. Word is you're pretty good.”

Belle cleared her throat, “Hi, I'm Belle. Serenity’s long forgotten best friend.”

“And manager I've heard. Me names Niall.” Hearing the roar of the team of kids behind him he chuckled, “WHO WANTS PIZZA?!” Again another roar. Looking over at Serenity he smiled, “Okay with Josh going t’lunch?” He watched her smile and nod, “Awesome, I've got some first game awards t’hand out after their done eatin. Was hoping maybe Ya wouldn't mind helpin t’hand them out?”

“She would absolutely love to!”

Niall looked over at Serenity and chuckled, “Great! I'll see ya there then?”

All she could do was nod, feeling Josh slip his hand into hers she turned on her heel and headed to the car, “Uh yeah so what was that?”

“That was me saying what you wanted to say but wouldn't. Besides, he needs my seal of approval before you can go out with him.”

Groaning Serenity slipped into the drivers side, “Let me guess, you and Ray have a list of questions.”

“You'll just have to see won't you?”

Looking back at Josh she sighed as she saw the shit eating grin on his face, “You think this is funny? Just wait till you start dating.”

“Yeah our list for your perspective girlfriend is twice as long as your moms.” Winking back at him she laughed as she watched him roll his eyes, “Like mother like son.”

 

Huddling in a corner booth watching Niall interact with all the kids Serenity felt a pair of eyes on her, “What?”

“I'm here to observe but you're not giving me anything to observe.”

“Oh I'm sorry. Did you want to watch me meticulously with a perspective boyfriend?”

Belle laughed, “Shouldn’t you be helping him hand out awards?”

“He's still eating.”

“And you would know because you've been eyeballing him for the last forty-five minutes. Jesus Ren, are you picturing him naked or what?”

“Now that you mention it.”

Belle threw her hand up, “No, I do not want to know. You just keep that to your-ow! What the hell was that for?!”

“Ladies.” He watched Serenity blush. Looking over at Belle he smiled, “Do Ya mind if I steal her a moment?”

“Nope, steal her for as many moments as you need.”

“Ready to hand out awards?”

He nodded, placing his hand on her lower back he walked her towards the group of kids, “Ya did great today guys! Keep playing like that and m’sure we’ll have an awesome season!” He looked at Serenity, leaning over he whispered in her ear, “Thanks fer the help.”She giggled, “I haven't done anything yet.”

“Yer me moral support at the moment.”

“Having a bit of a problem connecting with a group of kids are ya?”

He nodded, “Tough crowd Ya know. Hard t’keep there attention.”

Giggling again she took the papers from him, “Alright coach I'm ready when you are.”

Smirking he settled the rambunctious crowd the best of his ability, “Alright, since everyone played such a great game my assistant here has arcade cards fer the lot of Ya. So Ya need t’see her if Ya want yers. Secondly, I have a couple of awards t’give out based on performance and all the hard work they've put in.” He cleared his throat, “First up is Addison McHale for one of me most improved since the beginning of practice.” Clapping his hands he took the certificate that Serenity handed him. “Next up is Damon Wright, for best defense!” Handing out two more awards he smiled wide, “Lastly and most improved and player of the game goes to Josh Jameson.”

Serenity watched as her sons eyes got huge and lit up, smile taking up his entire face. Handing the paper to Niall she leaned in, “Thank you.”

“He earned it.” Handing him the paper and giving him a high five he chuckled, “Alright see Josh’s mom fer Yer arcade card!” He watched as all the kids raced over and crowded around her, smiling as he watched her take control of the situation, organizing the kids into a single line. Backing out of the line of fire, he found himself next to Belle. Looking over at her he raised a brow, “What?”

“You look mesmerized.”

He let out a small chuckle, “That so?”

She nodded, “You two work well together.” She noticed him shrug, “It's kinda crazy how well you two just fit.”

“If Ya say so. How long have Ya known Serenity?”

“Forever.”

“And Yer her best friend and manager?”

“Yup.” She shifted, “So I'm not gonna beat around the bush. You like her don't you?”

“She's great, and with her things are just easy.”

“You know she auditioned for the part of Mimi in RENT right?”

He shook his head, “She told that Ya booked it fer her, but she wasn't sure if she was going t’go.”

“She did, and if she gets it that's not going to leave a lot of time for you.”

“I know, and I'll tell you the same thing I told her. I have no problem putting the work into whatever this is that we have as long as she is.”

“And what about Tanya Hale?”

“I told her if she came near me again I'd put a restraining order out on her.”

Belle smiled, “Josh adores you. What's gonna happen if you and Ren do whatever it is you do, and things don't work out? What about Josh?”

“Josh is an awesome kid, if things didn't work with Serenity that wouldn't change my relationship with Josh.”

 

Serenity spied her best friend talking to Niall out of the corner of her eye. Continuing to hand out arcade cards she prayed that Niall would still be interested in her after Belle was done with him. Feeling someone touch her arm she looked down and smiled as she saw Josh, “Congrats on the award buddy!”

“Thanks! Why is Aunt Belle talking to Coach Horan? He's not in trouble is he?”

She just giggled, “I hope not buddy.” Her eyes fixated on them she felt her cheeks heat up as she was busted by Niall, “Crap.”

“Can I have my arcade card?”

“What? Oh, yeah sorry.”

Josh just smiled, “Don't worry mom, I think you'll be fine. Auntie isn't giving him that face that she gives guys she doesn't like.”

Giggling she raised her brow, “Is that so?”

“Yup.”

 

“So you want something serious, and your okay with Josh always being Ren’s first priority?”

“Course. I would be more concerned if he wasn't. As fer the serious question, me brother made me realize I was ready fer something serious.” Silence, “He got married a few years ago. Watching the way he is with his wife made me want the same. I want someone t’come home t’. Someone t’share my life with.”

“And you think Ren might be that person?”

He shrugged, “I'd like t’find out.”

“Am I interrupting something?”

Belle just smiled as she watched Serenity stand on the other side of Niall, “Nah, coach Horan and I were just talking.”

“About?”

“His former career, his future, stuff like that.”

“Uh huh.” She looked at Niall, “She's not buggin you is she?”

He laughed, “Nah, she's quite good company actually. Thanks fer helpin me out.”

“You already thanked me, but it's no problem.”

“MOM! They have Dance, Dance Revolution, COME HERE SO WE CAN WIN!”

Serenity laughed, “I'm not sure I'm up for it.”

“Come on mom! It'll be fun!”

“Yeah mom it'll be FUN!”

Turning she saw Belle smile sweetly, “I hate you.”

“No honey you love me. Just like you'll love me when I video you and send it to Ray to show him how much fun he's missing out on.”

 

After a bit more prodding from Niall and Belle and Josh's puppy dog eyes and found herself in the arcade sweating to death as they beat the team they played against.

With a stretch and a yawn Belle giggled, “Once you get her going there's no stopping her.”

“She always been a dancer?”

“And singer for as long as I've known her. When I first met her she was in Los Angeles doing plays here and there, dancing in any studio that she could. Then when she brought up moving to New York City to do Broadway, part me thought she'd lost her mind.”

“How long had she done musicals before Josh?”

“A few years. She was just ending a run on You're a Good Man Charlie Brown when she found out.”

“And Josh's da?”

She shrugged, “Not in the picture, doesn't want to be and she prefers it that way.”

“Does Josh know who he is?”

“Yeah, she's always been honest with him about what happened, always told him if he wanted to find his father he could.”

“And what did happen?”

“Not my story to tell.” She yawned again, “She did a three year run with Chicago before she decided to uproot Josh and move to Boston. She had always missed New England, thought it was a safer place to raise him than the city. Not to mention the lack of spoiled bratty rich kids.”

He chuckled, “And when she moved t’New York Ya went with her I take it.”

She just laughed, “Yeah, everyone thought she was nuts and refused to support her, well everyone but myself and Ray.”

“She said she's known him since high school.”

“Yup. It's one of his friends that's Josh’s dad.” Watching her friend head towards them she nudged his shoulder, “Any idea what you're gonna do to win her over?”

He chuckled, “Not a clue.”

“Stick with me and you'll be fine.”

“Alright you two are scaring me.”

Belle laughed, “Why? We’re just talking.” 

“Uh huh.” She wrapped her arm around Josh’s back, “Alright, we ready to roll?”

Josh nodded, “Yes!” He looked at Niall and smiled, “Thanks for this coach!”

“Any time buddy! Ya did great today. I'll see ya Monday yeah?”

“YES!”

“Well it was nice to meet you Niall.”

“Likewise Belle.”

Serenity watched as she gave him a wave, “This was great, thanks.”

“Before Ya leave, I was hoping we could maybe exchange numbers?”

She nodded and gave her his number, “Just text me and I'll have yours.” Hearing Josh call for her she smiled, “I should go.”

“Thanks again fer the help.” Kissing her cheek he watched her walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night Belle and Serenity were lounging on the couch, some random movie playing in the background. Looking over at her best friend Serenity smirked, “So I didn't tell you what happened last night.”

“Hmmm?” Belle responded as she tapped away on her phone.

“We kissed.”

“What?”

She just smiled, “You heard me.”

“And why did you not tell me last night?”

Standing she made her way to the kitchen, “Didn't seem important.”

“How did that NOT seem important?!”

Shrugging she yawned, “Just didn't.”

“Was it nice?!”

Peeking her head around the corner she smiled, “Amazing.” 

Shaking her head Belle caught something out of the corner of her eye, “Phones ringing!”

“Grab it I have to pee.”

Sliding it to answer she smiled, “Hello?”

“Serenity?”

“Niall,” her smile widened, “Nah, this is Belle.”

“Oh. Is she busy?”

“You could say that.” She giggled, “What's up?”

“Wanted t’make sure she got my number.”

“Have you given any thought to dinner?”

“M’kinda stuck.”

“If you're asking me for my advice I would say don't do anything super fancy. She's down to earth, fancy doesn't impress her, thought does.”

“Okay, any ideas?”

She snorted, “Look, I'll take Josh, this way she can't bail on you and I know she'll try. You scare her, how you make her feel scares her. Easy has never been an option, it's always ended up a disaster and I'm going to tell you right now she'll try and push you away, she'll be paranoid, and all because she's waiting for the other shoe to drop. Don't ever take it personally, be patient. Now that you've got her number get to know her, get to know what she likes.”

“That's it?”

“That's all you're getting from me. I'll get your number and text you, try and make sure you go in the right direction, deal?”

“Deal.”

Hearing the bathroom door open she smiled, “She's coming out. Call back in about five minutes okay? This conversation never happened.” Hanging up she put the phone back, “Missed the call.”

“Oh. Well, if it's that important they'll call back.”

Five minutes later her phone rang again, “Hello?”

“Hey Serenity.”

She looked at Belle and mouthed, “I'll be right back.” Standing she smiled, “Hey Niall.”

“I figured I'd call Ya instead of texting.” 

She smiled as she walked up the stairs, curling up in her bed they talked for hours.

 

Belle peeked her head into Serenity’s room, giggling as she saw the phone stuck between her neck and her ear, “Awww, this is almost gag worthy.” Pulling the phone away from her friend she slipped from the room and called the last number. She snickered as a very tired Irishman answered the call, “Hey Prince Charming.”

“Belle?”

“Morning sunshine!”

“What time is it?” He asked with a yawn, his body stretching and sprawling out beneath his blankets.

“Almost nine. How was your chat with Ren last night?”

“Good. Is there a reason Ya called?”

“I saw that she fell asleep on the phone with you.”

He chuckled sleepily, “Yeah.” 

“I was hoping you'd come over for breakfast if you can manage to pull yourself out of bed. We can discuss your date.”

He yawned and stretched again, “Does Serenity know?”

“Nope. She's still fast asleep.”

“Do Ya plan on tellin her?”

“Nope.”

“I'll be there in an hour.”

“Perfect, I'll start breakfast when you get here.” Hanging up Serenity’s phone she slipped back into her friends room and put the phone on the charger. Making her way down the hall she made her way to Josh’s room. Cracking the door she smiled as she saw him rub the sleep out of his eyes, “Morning handsome. Companies coming in forty-five minutes. Any chance you can be dressed?” She smiled as he stretched and nodded. Changing herself she went downstairs and started pulling stuff out for breakfast. 

 

Niall let himself into the house, taking his shoes off and dropping his keys Serenity’s house felt like home. As he walked through the entrance way he lifted his head inhaling the scent of, “Bacon.” He said with a smile as he walked into the kitchen, his stomach screaming for nourishment, “Yer making bacon.”

“And pancakes.” Belle smiled as she turned around, “Don't worry about being quiet, Ren’s a super heavy sleeper.”

“Yeah,” Josh added with a giggle, “She can sleep through anything.”

Chuckling Niall took a seat, “What did Ya do last night?”

“Talked.”

“About?”

“My,” she responded with a smirk, “Aren't you Nosey.”

Laughing he shook his head, “Did she tell Ya what happened the other night?”

“Niall my dear, rule number one. Serenity tells me EVERYTHING. So yes, she told me.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“Nothing.”

Belle glanced over at Josh and nodded, “Why don't you go turn on cartoons and I'll call you when breakfast is done.”

“I can take a hint,” he stated as he walked away, “Adult time.”

Laughing Niall looked at Serenity’s best friend, “Well?”

“You come up with any ideas for dinner?”

He nodded a few, but Yer tryin t’change the subject.”

“Did she kiss you back?”

“Yes.”

“Did she wrap her arms around your waist?”

“Yes.”

“Well then that's all you need to worry about. Now back to dinner.”

He chuckled, “Was thinking maybe instead of bringing her out t’dinner that I’d kick me mate out and make it fer her instead.”

“Okay, next question. What are you going to make her?”

He shrugged, “This is where I'm running into a bit of a problem.”

“How about chicken parmigiana?”

They both turned to see Josh standing in the doorway with a smile, “I thought I told you to go watch cartoons?”

“She's my mom and no offense Aunt Belle, I think I should help cause I gave him permission to ask her out.”

“Is that right?”

Josh nodded, “Yes.” Sitting at the table he looked at Niall, “Chicken parm is her favorite. If you wanna win my mom over, and I want you to. You need to make her favorite.”

Niall just smiled, “And what else do Ya suggest I make fer her?”

“Garlic bread.”

“Oh and salad!” Belle said last minute.”

“Sounds t’me like Yer tryin t’keep me from kissing her.” He responded with a laugh, “Anything else?”

“Strawberry cheesecake for dessert!”

Belle raised her brow, “Are you writing this down?”

“S’all up here.”

“Alright, so dinner and dessert are done. What else did you have planned?”

“Was thinking maybe a movie?”

“Queue some of her favorites into Netflix and let her decide what to watch. You need to show her you were paying attention when you talked last night.” Putting the pancakes, bacon, syrup and everything else for breakfast on the table Belle sat down, “She did tell you her favorites last night I'm guessing.”

He nodded, “Yeah.”

“Okay then your set.”

“Almost.” Josh said, “You're not coming here to pick up my mom without flowers. You know her favorites right?”

Niall scratched the back of his neck, “No.”

“No biggie. I can show you. Maybe you can drop me off after soccer practice this week and we can look.”

“Actually,” Niall said with a grin, “I scored us Revs tickets fer later this evening. Ya think Yer mum will let us go?”

Josh's eyes got wide, “I'll make her let me!”

Niall laughed, “I already cleared it with her, just didn't tell her what day.”

“I'm going to a Revs game!” Josh all but yelled at the kitchen table, “Thanks coach! You're the best!”

“Alright kid, eat up.”

 

Serenity was awoken by the sun as it beamed into her room and straight to her eyes. Groaning she pulled the pillow over her head, closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Only her bladder wouldn't allow it. Signing she lay there as long as humanly possible, the stupidest and most ridiculous smile plastered on her face as last nights conversation with Niall played back in her memory. They discussed everything. From her life in New York City and even LA, to his years growing up in Mullingar and playing for The Rams. Everything about him fascinated her. From his taste in music, (that was similar to hers) to his favorite food. No topic was off limits. Well except that one that she won't talk about, and the one he didn't ask about. Blindly grabbing her phone from her nightstand she looked at it and groaned, “Alright sleeping beauty, time to get up, it's like noon.” Ripping the blankets back she grabbed her sweatshirt and threw it on. Long raspberry locks fell to the middle of her back as she framed her eyes with her glasses so she was able to see. Slipping on her Hello Kitty slippers, (A Christmas present from Josh.) She yawned and stretched as she exited her bedroom and made her way down the stairs. With her covered feet sliding across the wooden floor she ran a hand through her knotted hair and entered the bathroom.

“Oh shit she's up.” Belle said with a giggle.

“We’re both in fer it.” Niall replied with a low whisper as he helped dry the dishes.

“Quick, grab her plastic Starbucks tumbler from the cupboard, fill it with ice, the vanilla caramel creamer, coffee, and pour the sugar until I say stop.”

Niall raised his eyes but did as he was told. Grabbing the sugar he poured until she said stop, “Now what?”

“Put the top on it, give it a good shake and when she comes out of the bathroom hand it to her. She's gonna need it.”

Washing her hands she wiped them, brushed her teeth, gave herself a look in the mirror and left. Walking to the living room she smiled as she saw Josh watching Power Rangers, “Original is still better.”

“Only cause you thought the Green Ranger was hot.”

She giggled, “Still do. Oh Tommy, oh Tommy!” She laughed harder as she saw her son roll his eyes, “Your Aunt already feed you?”

“Yeah. Lazy. It's noon.”

“Hey now. It's Sunday, I'm allowed to sleep in.” Yawning she smelled something, “Did she cook bacon?”

He nodded, “It's in the kitchen”

“Right.” Walking in she kissed the top of his head, “Morning lovey.”

“Afternoon mom.”

Nudging his head she shook hers and exited the living room, “Hey Belle, Josh said there was-“ She stopped in her tracks as she saw him standing in there next to her best friend with coffee in hand, “Ummm….”

“This is fer you.” He said as he handed her the cup.

Looking down at him and then at Belle she wasn't sure what to say, “Uh.”

“Say thank you Ren.”

“Right, thanks.”

He just chuckled, “Belle and Josh invited me fer breakfast, hope Ya don't mind.”

“Considering I slept through it I guess I don’t.”

“That Revs game I told Josh about?”

“The one I said he could go to?” 

“It's later this evening. I can pick him up around two and I'll feed him.”

She nodded, her heart still hammering from her chest, “Yeah sure, that's fine.” Placing her lips to the straw she sipped, “Did you make this?”

He nodded, “Yeah.”

“It's perfect.”

“Good.” He ran his hand trough his matted blonde hair, “Right.”

“I'll leave you two alone.”

“No!” They both said blushing.

Belle giggled, “You can cut the tension with a knife. I want no part of this.”

With her middle finger raised, Serenity took another sip of her coffee, “You're gonna make me breakfast.”

“Bossy.”

“That's what you get for making it while I was still sleeping.” She raised her eyes to Niall’s, “And you.”

“I'm going t’tell Ya that I'm going t’pick ya up Friday night and Yer comin t’mine fer dinner.”

“That so?”

“Yup.”

“I'll take Josh for the night.”

“So you two have been plotting?”

“I wouldn't call it plotting…” Belle said as she pulled another plate from the cupboard, “I just wanted to make sure that you couldn't bail on him because you couldn't find someone for Josh. Sit.”

“Right.” Taking a seat she looked at the Irishman again, “Then I will see you later when you pick Josh up.”

Taking the hint he walked toward her and kissed her temple, “We’ve got t’stop meeting like this.” Smiling he whispered into her ear, “What are the chances we can keep the glasses?”

Her face heated, “Go home Niall.”

With one last kiss he told Josh the good news and left the house with a smile on his face.

 

With the a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of her Serenity looked up at her best friend, “You are in so much trouble.”

“Mom! Where's my Iron Man sweatshirt?!”

Serenity just shook her head, “Did you check your closet?”

“Three times! It's not there!”

Walking into the bedroom she opened the closet and immediately pulled it out, “Three times huh?”

“I couldn't find it!”

Tossing it in his direction she went back to her room and collapsed on the bed, still clad in her pajamas, Belle perched on the end of it, “I'm still mad at you.”

“We'll get unmad at me and shower. We’re going shopping so you can get something to wear on Friday.”

“I have something.”

“Like what?”

“Jeans and a tee shirt.”

Belle snorted, “No. Come on lazy, get up, besides, your roots are showing.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

 

Looking at her cellphone she sighed, “Fine. He's gonna be here in thirty to pick Josh up anyway. Maybe I'll miss him.” Grabbing jeans, a tank top, and a light sweater along with undergarments she went downstairs and locked herself in the bathroom. Situating herself, she plugged her iPhone into the speakers and shuffled her playlist. Humming along to the music she started the shower, undressed and got in.

The second Belle heard the music flowing from the bathroom she knew Serenity’s voice was   
bound to follow. She smiled wide as the melodic voice of her best friend nailed every part that Mimi had, “There's no way she didn't nail her audition.”

“Aunt Belle, where’s mom?”

“Shower.”

“What time is coach supposed to be here?”

“In about fifteen minutes. How are you handling this whole thing with coach and your mom?”

He shrugged, “I like him. I like the way he makes her laugh. It's been a long time since she's been comfortable with anyone and I like that he doesn't know who she is or make a big deal about it. Why?”

“I was just curious was all.” There was a knock at the door, “That'll be your coach. You ready?”

“Yes!”

“Go let him in!” She watched as he raced down the hall. Walking to the bathroom she knocked on the door, smirking as she heard Serenity’s voice clear as day, “Hey! Your boyfriends here.”

“He's not my boyfriend! I told you, I'm avoiding him!” 

“He's not your boyfriend yet, and don't be rude.”

With a roll of her eyes she shut the shower taps off and dried her body. Throwing on her clothes she left the bathroom, hair pulled up in a towel. Getting her glasses on, (Which she only wore when not wearing contacts.) She stepped out of the bathroom, “What are you going on about?”

“Hey Serenity.”

She smiled, “Hey Niall.” Looking at Josh she giggled, “What do you have there?”

“Coach got me an at home Revs jersey! Isn't it cool?!”

“Yeah it's awesome. Did you say thank you?”

“Only a million times mom and look at the back! It's got my name!”

“Sweet!” Pulling the towel from her head she let her wet hair fall, “Excuse me.”

Niall just chuckled, “Ya ready t’go buddy?”

“YES!” Running to the bathroom he attached himself to his mothers leg, “I'll see you later mom! Have fun with Aunt Belle.”

“Have a good time with Coach Horan.”

“I will!!”

She watched as he raced from the room. Following him she gave Niall a wave, “Have a great time.”

Leaning over he kissed her cheek, “We will. I'll make sure he's fed before I drop him off.”

“Deal.”

Once they were gone Belle made a gagging noise, “Gross. Get a room already.”

“Fuck off.”

“I love you too. Almost ready to go?”

She nodded, “Yeah, let me put socks and shoes on and we’ll get headed.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Chinese food and vodka? Are you sure that's a good idea?”

Serenity shrugged as she dumped the bags onto her bed, “I'll be fine. I'll only have a couple.”

Belle snorted, “That's all it takes to get you drunk.”

Pulling the clothes, shoes, and accessories out she laid them on the bed, “Can you call it in? You know what I like, numbers in my phone.” 

“What are you doing?”

“Throwing stuff in the washer.”

“And making yourself a drink I'm sure.”

“Figure I'm at liberty, he's seen me in my pajamas twice, and I have to face him Friday so it only makes sense.” Pulling the tags off the clothes she tossed them into a pile along with other clothes, gathered them up, and went to the laundry room, tossing the clothes in and starting the machine she went to the freezer and made herself a drink.

 

“Ren you're buzzed. You're buzzed and it's only seven-thirty.”

Serenity just stared and smiled at her friend, “Nah.”

“Yeah.” Belle responded with a giggle, “Yeah you are and Niall should be back here with Josh any minute now.”

“Soooooo?”

Belle shook her head as she watched her friend grabbed her phone and plugged it into the dock, one finger on her nose as decided which playlist to turn on, “What are you doing?”

“Trying to make a decision. Shhhh you're killin my flow.”

She couldn't help but burst out laughing, “Killin your flow? I love you Ren but we’re not in the ghetto.”

“AHA!” Tapping shuffle she grinned as the music and the words flowed from the speakers, “Perfect.”

“Reminiscing about your days as Roxie hmmm?”

“Little bit. I miss it.”

Belle heard the door open, “Sounds like Josh’s home.”

“They're gonna recognize my eyes, my boobs, my nose…”

Niall stopped in the doorway as he watched Serenity sing and move to the lyrics. With a smirk he stepped inside the room, “Am I interruptin something?”

“Noooooo!” Serenity replied in almost a yell as she began to move furniture, “Come dance with me!”

He chuckled, “I don't dance.”

Walking over to the playlist she scrolled through the songs and with a grin she tapped on the one she was looking for, “Tonight you do, and you're gonna sing with me too!” Shuffling over to the blonde she grabbed his hands, “Come on Ni! It'll be fun!”

Belle just shook her head from next to Josh, “Come on kid, let's get you ready for bed okay?”

“Is coach going to be okay with mom like this?”

She laughed, “Yeah she'll be fine.” Looking over at them she shook her head, “He looks like he can more than take care of himself. Hey Ren say goodnight to your son.”

“Goodniiiiiiiight Josh!”

Josh just giggled, “Night mom. Night Coach, thanks for taking me to the game.”

Niall looked over and smiled at him, “No problem buddy.” Turning his attention back to Serenity he chuckled, “How much have Ya had t’drink tonight?”

“They call me, they call me…Miiiimiiiiiiiii!” She ended the song dramatically as she collapsed in his arms, “Just a couple.” Righting herself she smiled at him, “Dance with me please?” 

With a nod of his head he danced with her until he watched her eyelids get heavy, “Hey beautiful, we should probably get Ya t’bed.”

“Not sleepy!” She responded with a yawn.”

Chuckling he stopped moving, “Yeah? Ya look sleepy t’me.”

“Don't wanna stop dancing.”

Setting her down on the couch he went over and unplugged her phone from the dock, slipping it into his pocket he walked back over to the almost sleeping beauty and helped her up, “C’mon, I'll help Ya upstairs.”

She wasn't quiet at all as she fumbled upstairs, even with Niall’s help she swayed and hummed a tune out loud. Finally at her bedroom door she giggled, “You wanna see where the magic happens?”

Chuckling he just carried her in not saying a word. Helping her to the bed he laid her down, “Get some sleep.”

Sitting up she wrapped her arms around his neck, “Stay with me.”

“M’not sure that's a good idea love.”

“But it's what I want.”

He just smiled down at her, “I don't doubt it, but Yer drunk and I want Ya t’be sober when Ya say that t’me.”

“Please?” She inched her face forward only to have him pull away, “Niall?”

His name came out of her lips almost a whimper, squeezing his eyes shut and inwardly chastising himself for even considering taking advantage of her in this state. Sliding his hands around her neck he pulled the band out of her hair and watched as it cascaded down her back. Running his fingers through it he heard her sigh. “I can't do that Serenity. As much as I'd love t’fall asleep and wake up with Ya in me arms it can't be like this.” Kissing her forehead he gently laid her back on the mattress, “Get some sleep okay?”

“But I want you.”

“Not right now, but I promise when Ya tell me that sober I'll give Ya everything Ya want and more okay?”

She shook her head, “Don't go.”

“I have t’.” Kissing her on the lips gently he pulled away from her steel blue eyes, “Goodnight Serenity.” 

“Goodnight Niall.”

Standing up he wasn't two steps away from the doorway when he heard her soft snores coming from the bed. Leaving the room he let out a breath as he quietly shut the door. Walking down the hall he heard someone behind him, turning he saw Belle standing against the wall, “Night Belle.”

Smiling she nodded, “Night Niall.”

 

Serenity woke with a whine, head pounding she pulled a pillow over her head. Hearing the door to her bedroom open and then slam shut, “Shit!”

“Time to get up lazy and hungover.”

“No. I feel like-“

“Complete shit?”

“I'm going to throw up.” Ripping the blankets from her body she ran to the bathroom emptying the contents of her stomach, “Why'd you let me drink so much?”

Belle stood in the doorway, “I tried to tell you it was a bad idea.”

Standing she brushed her teeth, “Oh shit, Josh!”

“He's fine, got him to school.”

“Thank you.” Shuffling to her bedroom she pulled her sweatshirt on, “Coffee.” Making her way downstairs she made it to the kitchen and made her coffee. Sipping her coffee she groaned as Belle slid a plate of toast in front of her, “Just say no to food.”

“You have to eat something.” Sitting down across from her friend she looked at her as she was nibbling on her toast, “How much of last night do you remember?”

Serenity shrugged, “Drinking and talking.”

“So you don't remember Niall bringing Josh home?”

“N-“ It was then that she remembered everything. Pushing her plate out of the way she put her head down on the table, “I can't.”

“What? You two just danced around the living room as I put Josh to bed.”

Lifting her head she looked at her friend, “I asked him to stay.”

Belles eyes got huge, “But he didn't.”

“But I asked, I practically threw myself at him! I have to cancel the date on Friday.”

“No, you're going. He knows you were buzzed, relax.”

“It's embarrassing! He brought me upstairs to put me to bed out of concern and I threw myself at him like a whore.”

“I doubt you threw yourself at him.”

“But I did Belle. I did and I can't take it back.”

“Did he stay?”

She shook her head, “Told me that he wouldn't do that to me, that he needed to hear me say it sober.”

“He likes you Ren, any other guy would have totally take advantage of that but he didn't.”

“I can't do this right now.” Leaving the table she went into the bathroom, ran the water and sat under the hot shower trying to forget what happened the night before.

 

Niall tried texting her when he got up, wanting to check on her. It was later that night after getting home from practice that he realized he hadn't seen her pick up Josh, nor had she returned his text. Grabbing his phone he went into his room, pulled up her number, called and sighed as it went straight to her voicemail. Shaking his head he went back out to the living room and collapsed onto the couch, “I think she's avoiding me.”

“What?”

“Serenity. I think she's avoiding me.”

“Why would she?”

He shrugged, “No idea.” Standing he fixed himself dinner, “Hungry?”

 

It was like that for the rest of the week, he would text her in the morning, try to find her after soccer practice, and would call when he got home but she refused to speak with him. It was Thursday night when he heard the text tone of his phone go off. Pulling it from his pocket he was surprised to see a text from her. Unlocking the screen his heart dropped as he read it, ‘Not going to be able to meet you tomorrow night. I'm sorry. I'll let you know when I'm going to be able to go.’ Her text was followed by one from Belle, ‘Ignore her text. Date is still a go. Be here to pick her up when you planned to originally. I'll take care of the rest.’ Raising a brow he responded to Belle, ‘She doesn't want to.’ ‘Doesn't matter. She says that but I know she does. She's embarrassed about what happened. She thinks you think horribly of her.’ Snorting he called Belle, “No. How could she think that?”

“Who knows how her brain works.” Belle moved into the guest room, “Just be here, Josh and I will take care of the rest okay?” 

“She's not going t’be happy when she sees me.”

“I don't care. Just be here.”

“Alright, alright. I'll see ya tomorrow.” 

Belle smiled, satisfied with Niall’s answer she slipped into Josh’s room, “You got a minute?”

“Yeah, what's up?”

“Your mom texted your coach and bailed on their date.”

His eyes got huge, “No.”

She giggled, “I've already talked to Niall. He'll be here. But we need to gang up on your mom cause she won't go willingly.”

He nodded, “On it!”

 

Serenity was downstairs making breakfast for Josh when she heard the chair slide away from the table, “Morning.”

“Hi mom.” He yawned, “What's for breakfast?”

“Pancakes and sausage.”

“Cool.” He stared at her back for a minute, “Are you gonna watch the end of practice today?”

She shook her head, “I'm not gonna be able to again today lovey. I'm sorry. I've got some stuff to do. I think your aunt Belle plans on being there though.”

“You're coming to the game tomorrow right?”

“Yeah I wouldn't miss it.”

He smirked, “Any idea what you're going to wear on your date tonight?”

Serenity stopped cooking and turned, “I'm umm, I'm not going.”

“Yes you are. You already agreed, you can't take it back.”

She sighed, “I can and its already done so that's that.” 

Josh just stared at his mother, who had once again turned her back to him, “I think you'll regret this if you don't go.”

“Drop it Josh.”

“I mean it.”

Sliding the pancakes and sausage onto the plate she readied them and put them in front of him with a glass of juice, “Just eat please.”

“You're up early.”

Serenity shrugged as her best friend made herself a cup of coffee, “Hungry?”

“Starved.”

“Good I made plenty.” Fixing Belle and herself a plate she sat down, feeling two sets of eyes on her she sighed, “I know you talked to Josh last night. I'm still not going.” 

“I think you're overreacting.”

“Conversation is over. Josh you need to eat and get ready for school. Belle, just eat.”

 

The friends ate in silence. It was as Serenity grabbed the keys to her vehicle that she felt the keys get yanked away, “What are you doing?!”

“Taking my nephew to school. You're staying here, you've got some things to think about.” She saw the look on Serenity’s face, “No arguments. Come on Josh, let's go. You've got all your stuff for practice after school right?”

“Yes, let's go!” He hugged his mom, “Make the right decision mom and I'll see you after practice.”

With Serenity by herself she walked back into the living room and collapsed on the couch, with her eyes closed her mind replayed everything over and over again until she was asleep.

 

Belle heard the door open, racing down the hall she put her finger to her lips signaling Niall to be quiet as he entered the house, “She's upstairs. Has been all day. Just hang out in the living room for a minute and I'll go get her.” Making her way upstairs she gently knocked Serenity’s door, “Hey Ren can I come in?” Opening the door she found her friend sitting in the middle of the bed, “What are you doing?”

“Thinking.”

“About?”

“Niall, what happened Sunday, life in general.”

“You regret canceling on him yet?”

“Yes. No. I don't know.” She sighed, “I really like him.”

“I know you do, Josh knows you do…you need to get over what happened.”

“I can't!”

“Well I think ya should cause Ya owe me dinner and I'm not leaving until it happens.”

Belle shook her head, “I thought I told you to stay downstairs?”

“I needed t’talk t’her myself.” He stepped inside the room and sat next to her, “I don't care what happened on Sunday. I knew ya were drunk and Ya didn't mean it. That's why I told Ya no. Now go get changed and let's go.”

Serenity blushed, “I just.”

“No mom, you're going.”

Looking up she saw Josh, “None of you is going to let this go are you?” Sighing she stood, “Alright, get out, all of you.” She saw them stare at her, “How else am I supposed to change if you're all standing here?” 

 

It was twenty minutes later when Niall looked at Belle, “Ya sure she's coming back down and didn't lock herself in?”

“Considering she's standing in the doorway I'd say she didn't lock herself in her room.”

Turning his head he chuckled as he saw her, “Ya look beautiful.”

She snorted, “Ready?”

“Yes. More than.” His eyes scanned down her body, her navy cardigan setting off the blue in her eyes, jeans tight enough to show off every curve but loose enough to not give away too much. A blue, olive, green and cream plaid scarf was wrapped around her neck, settling against her chest, and knee high brown flat boots on her feet. Extending his hand he smiled as she slipped hers in with his. Turning he winked at Josh, “I'll have her home by midnight.” 

Getting inside the car she waited for them to get on the road before she looked at him, “Where are we going?”

Niall chuckled, “Surprise.”

“I hate surprises.”

“I know you do.” Reaching over he locked their fingers together, giving them a gentle squeeze he caught her blush out of the corner of his eye.

 

The ride was quiet, the tension was thick between them as they drove. Pulling into the driveway he released her hand, put the car in park, shut the engine off and looked at her with a smile, “Here we are.”

“And that would be where?”

“Me apartment.”

She raised her brow, “We’re at your place?”

He laughed, “Yeah. Instead of taking Ya out I opted t’make dinner instead.”

She was fairly certain her heart began to race, “I don't even know what to say.”

“Don't say anything. Just get out of the car and follow me.”

Slipping from the car she shut the door and followed Niall to the door, “What about your roommate?”

“I sent him out.”

She giggled, “That's kinda mean.”

“Well I could always call him and tell him he can come back if you'd rather.”

“He's already gone, no need to bother him.”

Laughing he unlocked the door and swung the door open. Stepping to the side he placed his hand on her lower back, ushering her in, “Make yourself at home. Thirsty? I can get Ya a pint.”

She shook her head, “I'm okay, water is fine. I think I've had enough to drink for a while.”

Chuckling he nodded, “Water coming up.” Grabbing a bottle of water out of the refrigerator he turned and handed it to her, “A water fer the lady.”

“Why thank you.” She responded as she opened it and then leaned against the counter, “So Chef Horan, what's for dinner?”

Kissing her cheek he smiled, “Yer favorite.”

“Oh?”

His smile widened as his lips hovered over hers, “Yes. How do Ya feel about chicken parmigiana, bit of garlic bread and a nice salad?”

Her heart melted, “That night on the phone…”

“Is when ya told me that Yer favorite dinner was chicken parmigiana.”

“No one ever listens to me.”

“I do.” Pressing his lips to hers he smiled into their kiss. Pulling away he kissed the tip of her nose, “Ya better get out of the kitchen, Yer a bit of a distraction.”

With water in hand she slipped from the kitchen and into the living room, sitting on the couch she turned to face the kitchen, “So, tell me about yourself.”

 

Placing the food onto the table he smiled as he watched her play on her phone as she hummed a tone quietly, “Hungry?”

“Famished.” Standing, she walked over to the table and smiled as she saw the two roses on her plate, “What are these?”

“Another of Yer favorites.”

Picking up the two stems, one pink and one white she smiled as she noticed the silken ribbon wrapped around them down to where they were placed in water, “They're gorgeous.”

He kissed her cheek as he pulled out her chair, “M’glad Ya like them.”

She nodded, “I absolutely do.”

“Have a seat and let's eat.”

 

Dinner was amazing, she couldn't help but savor every bite that was slipped between her lips, “This is amazing but I'm afraid if I eat anymore I may explode.”

He chuckled, “As long as Yer full and Ya enjoyed it that's all that matters.”

“It was amazing. Thank you. It's nice to not have to cook for once.”

“Any time.” He stood, “Go get comfy on the couch, how does Netflix sound?”

“Perfect.” Moving to the living room she heard her phone ring, pulling it out of her pocket she didn't recognize the number. Almost hitting decline she instead answered it, “Hello?”

“Ms. Jameson?”

“Yes?”

“Ms. Jameson, this is Mr. Ryan, I wanted to call and offer you the part of Mimi in our upcoming showing of RENT.”

Serenity was in complete shock. With her heart racing and blood pumping she looked up to look at Niall across the room in the kitchen, “I don't even know what to say.”

“Yes would be the appropriate answer.”

“I'm sorry Mr. Ryan, you completely caught me off guard.”

“I don't understand why there would be any doubt. You blew us all away with your audition. Not to mention your former time on Broadway. It was a rather easy decision to make.”

“Wow.” She ran her hand through her ponytail, “I mean-yes, absolutely yes.”

“Perfect. My assistant Lily will email you with the schedule and the vocal and dance coach information so that you can get a jump on that.”

“Thank you Mr. Ryan, thank you so much.” Hanging up the phone she turned to see Niall standing in the room, “I got it!”

“What?”

“Mimi! I got the part of Mimi!” 

Striding towards her he engulfed her into a hug, “Congratulations! That's amazing! I'm so happy fer ya!”

“I can't believe it! Josh and Belle are going to be thrilled when I tell them!”

Niall felt his heart sink, “Did Ya wanna go now?”

“Absolutely not. We have a date to finish.”

“And a bit of great news t’celebrate.” Framing her face in his hands he pulled her hair from the tie, “There.” That's all he said as he watched it fall, “I really do love Yer hair.” Running his fingers through it he continued to stare at her, “I promise we can make this work.”

She smiled up at him, “There is no we Niall.”

He just smiled, eye contact never wavering, “Not yet, but I'd like fer there t’be.”

“Well,” She started as her fingers toyed with the hem of his shirt, heart beating uncontrollably from her chest, “I think maybe we should get through this date first.”

Pulling her face to his he kissed her hard, he was determined to show her how much she meant to him in that one kiss. Licking at her lips they both groaned as she allowed him entrance, tongue spearing into her mouth, crashing and sliding against her like a dance. They stayed like that, fingers gripping each other for purchase as the kiss got more heated with each passing moment. Pulling away for air he put his forehead against hers, smiling at her he pressed their lips together again and again until they were both finally heaving and left a tension in the air so thick you could cut it with a knife, “We should stop.” He stated breathlessly.

She nodded in agreement, “Yeah.”

His eyes took her in, her lips red and swollen from their kisses, tongue sweeping across her lips like she was trying to remember his taste, his cock was now throbbing against the fabric of his boxer briefs. He wanted her and he knew she wanted him but he inwardly insisted with himself that he was going to take it easy with her, “I think Ya should pick out a movie.”

“I don't want a movie.”

“What do ya want?”

“I want you.”

The next thing he knew was that they were across the room, her body was pinned between the wall and his body. Both hips moving against each other as they tried to get enough friction to ease some of their ache. His lips were attached to hers. Stopping they then began to travel along her jawline and down her neck, his teeth nipping at her porcelain skin. Moans music to his ears urging him on as her fingers bunched the fabric of his shirt, trying desperately to pull it from his body. Giving in he rid himself of the fabric and tossed it to the ground, watching her do the same. Attaching himself to her newly bare milky skin he murmured, “Yer so beautiful.” His fingers skimmed over her body, mapping out every curve he could touch, “Are Ya sure?”

“God yes, just please don't stop.”

Moving around to her back he unclasped her bra and slowly dragged it down her skin, watching as the goosebumps rose in the fabrics wake, “Jesus.” He swore as she was left half naked before him, swollen breasts there in front of him and bare for his touch. Dipping his head he placed a peak between his lips and sucked as his hand tended to the other, whimpers filled the room as he continued to tease her, her hands moving to grip his locks, pulling his head away he hissed, “I want Ya so bad Serenity.”

With her bottom lip beneath her teeth she nodded, “Take me.”

His fingers gripped at the hem of her jeans, slipping the button through its hole he began to work on the zipper, all the while attacking her lips mercilessly.

She heard the door open and close but her mind was drenched with want and need from the man in front of her. It wasn't until she heard someone clear their throat that she squeaked and jumped, pulling his body in front of her to shield her body from their view.

“Shit, sorry mate. Didn't mean to interrupt.”

Sliding down the wall she grabbed her bra and pulled it on, “I um, I, a movie. Or maybe I should go home.” She pulled her grey cotton long sleeved shirt over her head, “Home yes, home would be best.”

“I'm so sorry, I didn't realize.”

Niall just shook his head, “S’fine Li. Stop apologizing.” He turned to Serenity, “I'll take Ya home if Ya want.”

“Yeah, I think home would be best.” Finishing to bundle herself up she gently pulled her flowers from the table, “I'm sorry you couldn't clean up.”

“It's fine, I can do it when I get back.” Kissing her on the lips he grabbed his keys, “Come on let's get ya home.”


	7. Chapter 7

Climbing into the car Niall looked over at his beautiful date, “M’sorry about that.”

She giggled nervously, “It happens when you have roommates. At least it wasn't Josh, that would be awkward to explain.”

Smiling he turned the car on and took her hand, “Thank Ya fer agreeing t’go on a date with me.”

“I'm glad you asked me.”

Leaning over the middle console she kissed his cheek, “You're a great guy Niall.”

“Yer an amazing woman.”

Blushing, she settled back down in the seat and stared out the window as she was on her way home. 

 

Pulling into the driveway she unbuckled and slipped out, smiling as she saw him waiting for her, “Always the gentlemen.” Feeling his fingers intertwining with hers she gave them a squeeze as she walked to the door, once there she looked at him, “Wanna come in and watch a movie?”

“I'd love t’but I've got quite the mess t’clean up at home.”

She nodded, “Thank you for everything.”

“I'll call Ya tomorrow?”

“I’d like that.”

Dipping his head he kissed her lips, “Congratulations on RENT again.”

“Thank you.”

“I'll make sure t’go t’every show I can.”

Giggling she shook her head, “You don't have to do that.”

“I know, I want t’.” Kissing her again he pulled away from her, “Goodnight Ren.”

“Goodnight Niall.” She watched him walk towards his car. Unlocking the door she slipped inside and pulled her boots off. Putting her bag on the table she heard footsteps creeping down the stairs, “Josh go back to bed.”

“How was the date?!”

She just shook her head, “Bed now. We’ll talk tomorrow okay?” She giggled as she heard him sigh, “What is it you want to know?”

“Are you going to see him again?”

She stopped, “I don't know buddy, but I’d like to.” After sending Josh back to bed she went to the kitchen and pulled down a vase. Filling it with water she placed the two roses into it and stared at them.

Belle smiled as she watched her friend from the entryway, watching as her fingertips skimmed over the velvety petals, “What colors are they?”

Serenity jumped, “Jesus Belle.”

“Didn't mean to scare you.” 

“One pink and one white, to answer your question.”

Belle raised a brow, “Oh really?”

“Yup. Both my favorites. Actually, he did a lot of my favorite things tonight.”

“You know what those colors mean right?”

“No.”

She smiled, “Pink means friendship and white means love. One pink and one white represents friendship growing into love.”

Serenity felt herself blushing, “I really like him Belle, and it scares me because I don't even really know him.”

“How did the date go in general?”

“It was amazing. He cooked me chicken parm and it was amazing. He was also such a gentlemen.”

Belle giggled, “Gross.”

“Oh shut up.”

“What did you guys talk about?”

“Everything.”

“Does he know about Josh’s dad?”

She shook her head, “No. But he hasn't asked either.”

“You know you're going to have to tell him right?”

“I know, and I will.” She smiled as she thought about the make out session that occurred after her good news, “Oh shit I forgot! I got the part!”

Belles eyes got huge, “That's great!! When did you find out?!”

“While Niall was cleaning up dinner. We Uh, kinda got distracted after I got the call.”

She smiled, “Did you?”

“NO! But it might have been close. His roommate came home and caught us.”

“Tomorrow we celebrate. I think that after the game you should invite him over. We can all go out to dinner!”

“I don't know Belle. I don't wanna be clingy.”

She snorted, “I doubt he'd think you're clingy. You're inviting him to join your family for a celebration.” She saw her friend hang her head, “Just do it okay? I think you'd be surprised by his response.”

 

Serenity was stretched out in bed with the blankets bunched up at her neck when she heard her phone. Blindly grabbing at it in the dark she smiled as she saw Niall’s name and number pop up. Swiping her finger across the screen of her phone she brought it to her ear, “Hey.”

“Hey yerself.” He smiled at the sound of her voice, “I didn't wake Ya did I?”

“Nah. Just crawled into bed and shut the light off honestly.”

“Good.” He took a breath, “We’re okay yeah?”

“Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?”

“With everything that happened while Ya were here I just wanted t’make sure.”

She giggled, “I promise we’re okay. Things got heated, that happens. I don't regret it if that's what you're thinking. Just got flustered is all.”

“No regrets?”

She snorted, “No, none at all.”

Niall chuckled as he heard her yawn, “I'll let Ya get some sleep. I just wanted t’call and say goodnight.”

“Night Niall. Thank you again for tonight, I had a really nice time.”

“Sweet dreams Serenity. I'll see Ya tomorrow.”

“Of course you will.”

 

Josh came screaming off the field with his hands in the air as if they'd just won the World Cup, “MOM! Mom we won!”

Serenity laughed and wrapped her arms around her son, “Yes you did! Another great job Mr. Jameson!”

Beaming at his mom he took her hand and dragged her over to his coach, “Look who I found coach!”

Niall just smiled at her, “Ms. Jameson.”

“Coach Horan. Kids played great today.”

“That they did!” He put up his hand for a high five as one of the other kids walked by him, “Ya enjoyed yerself I take it.”

“I did.”

“Coach, mom wants to know if you'll join us for dinner tonight. We’re celebrating her big news!”

Serenity’s face paled as she watched a crowd next to them stop what they were doing and stare at her, “Uh buddy we should probably go.”

“What do you say coach?!”

Niall looked at Serenity and then noticed the crowd behind her. Kneeling down he looked at Josh and smiled, “I think I'd love t’. But next time could we wait until everyone's gone before we ask?”

The brown haired boy looked confused, “Um okay. I'll see you later tonight!” High fiving his coach he set off to his Aunt Belle who was standing off to the side of the bleachers.

Serenity blushed, “Sorry about that.” She felt a million pairs of eyes glaring at her, “I'm gonna go. Call me later.”Turning on her heel she headed towards Belle only to be stopped by another parent, “Hi.”

“Don't think that sleeping with the coach is going to get your son more playing time.”

“Ummm really? It's kids soccer.”

“Listen Ms. Broadway star, you're in Boston now.”

“I'm aware.”

“If I find out your son is getting more playing time than my daughter I will be bringing it up to the school board.”

“Is there a problem?”

“Nope,” the woman said with a smile, “None at all coach. Good game today.”

Serenity bit her tongue as she watched the woman intentionally flirt with the blonde. Taking a breath she turned and walked away. Grabbing Belle by the forearm she stalked to her SUV, got inside, put the keys into the ignition and exhaled, “Unreal.”

“What was that all about?”

Looking back at Josh she shook her head, “Not now. When we get home.”

 

Tossing Josh his soccer ball Serenity sent him outside to play. Once the back door shut she took a breath and looked at Belle, “She threatened Niall's job.”

“What? Why?!”

“She seems to think that Niall is going to start favoring Josh over the other kids.”

“Uh no. He doesn't do that now nor will he. All those kids get equal playing time. Not to mention this is kids soccer, it's not like it's the premiere league for Christ sake.”

“That's what my initial thought was. I don't know. Maybe I should stop seeing him.”

“No. They don't get to take their issues out on you nor do they get to take your happiness away.”

“But what if he loses his job?”

“He won't.”

Feeling her phone vibrate she pulled it out of her pocket and smiled, “Hey Irish!”

“Ignore them.”

“What?”

“Those parents, ignore them. They're not allowed t’threaten Ya like that.”

“They weren't threatening me. They were threatening you.”

“Regardless ignore them. They seem t’think their kids are premiere league footie players and they're only kids.”

“I don't want you to lose your job.”

He smiled on the other end of the phone, “I don't care if I do.” He heard her sigh, “Look. Let them talk, that's what they do. In the year I've been coaching fer the school they've always been like that. Most of those birds are gossiping old hens.”

Serenity giggled, “I guess.” 

“Try t’ignore them okay? They're trying t’get under Yer skin.”

“I'll do my best.”

“Good. What time should I be there tonight? And do Ya mind if I bring me mate Liam along? We were supposed t’do boys night tonight.”

“Go do boys night ya nut! There's no need to cancel on account of me.”

“I'd say Yer a good enough reason t’cancel. Besides, he's not going t’care.”

“Are you sure?”

He raised a brow, “Why do I feel like Yer tryin t’get me not t’go?”

“No!” She giggle snorted, “I mean, I just…shit.”

He threw his head back and laughed, “Was that I giggle snort I just heard?!”

“Ugh, shut up.”

“No! It's cute, I wanna hear it more.”

“Not if I can help it.”

“So what time and where are we meeting ya?”

“Uh, reservations are for seven I think, but you guys can meet us here. We can take my SUV, there's plenty of room.”

“Well then we’ll see Ya at six.”

“Better make it five-thirty, traffic can get tricky.”

“Then five-thirty it is.”

 

“It's four already and you're still not dressed!”

Serenity looked up at her best friend, “Yes I have at least forty-five minutes until I have to shower and honestly I have no idea what I'm going to wear.” She smirked and then shook her head, “You went all out didn't you?”

“What?”

“Is that my Cap tee-shirt?”

“No!”

Serenity giggled, “You look cute.”

“Well thank you. However this does not solve the problem of what you're going to wear.”

She shrugged, “I'll find something.”

“What are you going to do with your hair?”

“Half up do? Thinking about maybe braiding each side and braiding where they come together?”

“Which means hey Belle, can you help me out?”

She smiled, “Yes Belle, can you help me out? I'd appreciate it.”

“Sure thing Ren! Now go shower and I'll pull something out for you to wear.”

“Fiiiiine mom I'm going.” Heading down to the bathroom she showered and made her way back to her bedroom, opening the door she just smiled as she saw what Belle had pulled from her closet. Lavender purple tank peasant type top, dark wash skinny jeans, cream colored sweater and scarf, and brown boots. Quickly changing and grabbing a pair of thin gold hoops with a delicate tree design on them she made it downstairs in time to get the door. Opening it she smiled as she saw Niall, “Hey Ni.”

“Serenity, this is me mate Liam. Liam this is Serenity.”

“’Ello, nice to officially meet you.”

Inclining her head she blushed, “You as well.” She cleared her throat, “Come on in, we’re almost ready.” Turning she headed towards the kitchen, once inside she stood next to Belle, Josh at the table, “Liam this is my best friend Belle, and my son Josh. This is Niall's friend and room mate Liam.”

Belle just smiled, “Hello daddy.”

Serenity elbowed her friend in the ribcage as she watched Liam’s ears turn red, Niall's cackle ringing through the house, “Jesus Christ Belle!”

“Shit sorry! Sometimes my filter doesn't work.”

Niall couldn't stop laughing, clapping Liam on the shoulder he looked at Belle, “S’not a problem. Thanks, I needed that laugh.”

“Now that there's a whole lot of awkward, let's go pack ourselves into my car and go to dinner shall we?”


	8. Chapter 8

Dinner went off without a hitch. Liam and Belle hitting it off as soon as he got over her earliercomment. As they all entered the house Josh kicked off his shoes and ran to the living room, “The Avengers!”

Serenity just smiled, “You need to go get your pajamas on, we won't start it without you promise.”

“Can we make popcorn too?!”

She giggled, “You just ate!”

“But it's not movie night without popcorn mom!”

“Yeah mom!”

Turning she saw Niall smiling at her, “You two are gonna be trouble, I can tell. Fine, you can have your stinkin popcorn. Now go change!” 

The second Niall heard Josh’s bedroom door closed he cradled her face into his hands, “I have literally waited all night to do this.” Dipping his head he kissed her gently. Feeling her become pliant into the kiss he swept his fingers through her hair, placing her head where he wanted it, his tongue sliding against her lower lip he thrust it inside her, seeking hers out and dancing together until they heard a throat clear. Niall broke away to see Belle smirking at him from the living room doorway. Looking back at Serenity he gave her a sympathetic smile, “Sorry, got carried away.”

“No problem.” She replied breathlessly, hearing Josh’s door open, “We should probably go into the living room.”

“Yeah, I'm following you.”

 

Serenity smiled as she saw Josh asleep on the floor curled up in his Guardians of the Galaxy sleeping bag, soft snores filling the room. Standing to wake him and move him she was stopped by Belle, “What?”

“I'll get him.”

Liam smiled, “How about I'll carry him. That way he doesn't wake up.”

Nodding her head she watched as Liam scooped up her son, Josh not even stirring, “Jesus you're good.”

He chuckled quietly, “I've had some practice with me sisters kids. Where's his room?”

“I'll show you.” Belle said with a smile as she stood next to Liam, “Follow me.”

Once Liam and Belle left the room Niall started chuckling, “Why do I feel like they did that on purpose?”

“Because if I know Belle, and I do. She did.” She looked at the man next to her, “Do you want to put in another movie?” 

“Do you?”

Shaking her head she bit her lower lip, “Not at all.”

“Good me either.” Surging forward he captured Serenity’s lips, kissing her gently at first, his finger tips dancing along her bare arms, feeling the goosebumps raise behind his touch. Placing his hands on either side of her jaw he began to take control of the kiss, his tongue gliding against the seam of her lips, thrusting against hers as she gave him entrance. His hands moved from along her jaw into her thick raspberry hair, pulling away he murmured above her lips, “Jesus Ren, I want Ya so bad.”

Adjusting herself on the couch she smiled as he gently lay her down, “Niall I-“ she let out a whimper as his lips attached themselves to the column of her throat, “Ah god.” Placing her hands into his hair she gripped it in her fists, stretching her neck and arching her back, presenting herself to him, showing him that she wanted him too. 

He wasn't sure how long they stay like that, hearts pounding in time with one another, fingers gripping at fabric, pulling and tearing, soft moans and whimpers filling the living room as his lips kissed and skimmed every inch of bare skin he could find. Pulling himself away he looked into her once steel blue eyes. Now replaced by almost black lust filled eyes, “We should probably.”

“Yeah, upstairs.” Taking him upstairs they slid into her room, shutting the door behind them she looked at him, “I need this, need you.”

Locking his fingers into hers he pulled her to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, “I need t’make sure this is really want Ya want.”

Standing on her tip toes she pressed her lips forward trying to show him it's what she wanted. Feeling him kiss her back with the same passion she felt the wetness continue to pool between her legs, “Niall please.” She mumbled as his fingers were now dancing beneath the cotton of her tank top, gliding against her bare skin, sliding slowly upward, “Please.”

Kissing her gently again he smiled, “Ill be right back yeah? Need t’get the keys t’Liam in case he wants t’leave.”

“Yeah okay.” Watching him leave the room she quickly undressed down to her bra and panties, slipping under the blankets she lay there awaiting his return.

Niall slipped down the hall, knocking on Belle’s door he heard her answer to come in, peeking his head in he smiled as he saw the two of them together, “M’gonna leave the keys with you mate.”

Belle smirked, “Go get her tiger.”

With a cackle he tossed his keys to Liam, “Night mate.” Quietly closing the door he tip toed back down the hall. Once he opened the door he smiled as he heard Serenity’s even breathing from the bed. Undressing to his boxer briefs he walked around the bed and climbed in behind her as the big soon. Kissing the bare skin of her upper back he watched her shiver and then settle in his arms, “Goodnight love.” He murmured as he drifted off to sleep behind her.

 

Belle awoke with the sun in her eyes. Turning she smiled as she felt her body trapped in Liam’s arms trying to pull her back into his body, “Easy. I have to go check on Josh.”

“Too early.”

Giggling she managed to break free of him and grab the first tee shirt she could find. Pulling it over her head she heard him groan. Looking down she rolled her eyes, “What?”

“You look sexy as hell in my clothes.”

Blushing she waved his comment off, “I'm going to check on Josh and start some coffee.”

“And check on Ni and Ren I'm sure. Your snooping is going to get you into trouble.” 

Shrugging she quietly left the room, making her way down the hall she smiled as she stopped at Serenity’s room, quietly cracking the door she peeked her head in and found her best friend curled into Niall’s arms, “Gag worthy.” The smile still plastered on her face she quietly shut the door and walked to Josh’s room, finding him still asleep she tip toed down the stairs to the kitchen, turned the heat up and started a pot of coffee. Hearing someone come downstairs she jumped as she felt Liam’s arms circle her waist, “Morning.”

“Morning.” He kissed her cheek, “Everyone still asleep?”

“Yeah.”

“Niall and Ren?”

“Sickeningly adorable in her bed. Curled up together like two fit pieces of a puzzle.”

He chuckled, “M’sure they would've thought the same about us.”

“Maybe.” Turning she covered her mouth, “Morning breath.”

“Don't care.” Pulling her hand away he smiled as she struggled to avoid his lips, finally pinning her to the counter he held her hands away from her mouth and kissed her, “Perfect.” 

Making a face she escaped him and ran to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Hearing movement above her she stopped cold at the thought of Josh seeing her clad in nothing but a tee shirt. Bolting from the room she let out an exhale of relief as she saw a very not awake Serenity in the doorway with nothing but Niall’s button down to cover her, “Good night?”

“Shut up, not before coffee.” Shuffling across the room she pulled out her tumbler and made her coffee. Taking her first step she choked as she heard Josh. Turning she looked to see her son staring at her with a smile, “Stop staring it's rude.”

“I'm glad you're happy but I'm hungry.” He looked at Belle and smiled, “What’s for breakfast?” 

Niall came down rubbing his hand down his face and through his hair, “S’freezing.”

Josh turned to his coach and smiled, “Probably cause my mom is wearing your shirt.”

Looking up at Serenity he cleared his throat, “Who’s hungry? My treat!”

Serenity watched Josh grin wide and yell out that he was. Locking eyes with the Irishman she mouthed “Thank you.”

“Alright kid, go get dressed and once everyone's ready we’ll go out.”

 

With tumbler in hand, Serenity slid past Niall, letting out a small squeak as she felt him grip her hip as she passed. Making her way upstairs she pulled on a pair of cotton joggers and jumped as she heard the door open. Turning she saw Niall standing against it, “Hey.”

Pushing off the frame he pulled her into his body, “Morning.” Moving away slightly he saw her staring at her feet, “What's wrong?”

“I'm sorry about last night.”

He just chuckled, “M’not worried about it. Ya have a lot on Yer plate right now.”

Looking up she saw the truth in his eyes, “Thank you,”

“Fer?”

“Being so understanding, about everything.”

Lifting her chin with his finger get smiled down at her, “I like Ya a lot Ren. Nothing's gonna change that.” Dipping his head he kissed her, “It’ll happen when it's meant t’happen.”

“If you say so.”

“I do.” Kissing her again he slid his hands beneath his shirt, his hand splaying against her bare skin, “Ya look amazing in my clothes. Unfortunately,” He kissed her again, “I need this back.”

Blushing she slowly undid the buttons, sliding it off she handed it to him in nothing but her bra and pants, “Here you are.”

Growling he couldn't help but stare at her almost bare upper body, running his finger along the silk of her bra strap he stopped just above the cup, “Purple is me favorite color.”

Pulling her tee shirt from behind her she tugged it on, “I'll have to remember that.”

Leaning in to kiss her again he watched her jump as there was a bang on the door, chuckling he brushed his lips against her cheek, “Sounds like someone's hungry.”

 

The rest of Sunday was spent lazing around the house with Netflix and copious amounts of junk food. Monday was back to normal routine. Serenity dropped Josh off at school, promising him she'd pick him up after practice. Tuesday Serenity was in the shower when her phone buzzed, checking her messages while she was dressing she smiled as she heard the ladies voice through the speaker letting her know what days and times her vocal and dance lessons would be, along with when rehearsal would start. Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday were more of the same. Saturday was another game and more snarky comments and looks from various parents. Bundled up in her sweatshirt she tried her best to ignore it. Feeling Belle nudge her she looked at her, “What?”

“Don't let them bother you. You're son is playing like a pro.”

“Must be from all the extra practice he gets with the coach at HIS HOUSE.”

Serenity dug her nails into her palms trying desperately to keep her mouth shut. Hearing the woman behind her continuing to run her mouth she looked at her best friend, “One more word and everyone's going to be hearing about the soccer mom brawl.”

“Keep your temper.”

She snorted, “Why are you quoting Alice in Wonderland?”

“It's your favorite movie and it fits to the situation.”

“So tell me New York, how's everyone's favorite coach in the sack?”

Turning her head she glared at the woman, “What the hell is your problem?! I've done nothing to you and now all of a sudden because I've been seen hanging out with coach Horan everyone seems to think that they're premiere league child isn't going to get playing time. Guess what?! Everyone's kids still get the SAME AMOUNT OF PLAYING TIME. So lay off.”

“Everything okay ladies?”

Whipping her head around she saw Niall staring at her, “It is now.” Standing she jumped from the bleachers, “I'll meet you by the car when the games over Belle.” Heading towards the car she heard Niall call from behind her, “Go back to the sidelines Ni.”

“Not unless Yer there. C’mon Ren, this is what they want.”

“And what I want is one fucking football game that's peaceful.”

Catching up to her he followed her to the driver’s side of the SUV, trapping her against the vehicle and his body. Lifting his hand he wiped away the tear that cascaded down her cheek, “Don't let them win love. Ya have every right t’be here. Yer son is on the team and he's a damn good player. They're jealous because they're kids aren't nearly as good as Josh is. He practices hard and he loves the game. These other kids are here because their parents made them.” Placing his forehead against hers he smiled at her, “Come back, stand on the sidelines with me and ignore everyone else.”

 

By the time Monday rolled around Serenity found herself packing leggings and a long tank top along with her Converse into a duffle bag. Ushering Josh out the door she heard her name behind her. Turning she spotted Belle, “Shit! I'm sorry, you need my car. Come on.”

Belle just giggled, “You'd think you were nervous or something.”

“Let's just go. I've got a couple of errands to run before I let you have the car.”

 

It was ten that night before Serenity got home, catching a ride with another cast member she unlocked the door, walked in, dropped her bag and was greeted by a five foot ten bottle blonde, “Hey.”

“Ya look exhausted.”

“Understatement. However I'm more hungry than exhausted.”

“Follow me right this way.”

Kicking off her shoes she padded into the kitchen, smiling as she watched him move around. Walking up to him she wrapped her arms around his waist, “Thanks for bringing Josh home.”

“No problem.” Pulling leftovers out of the refrigerator he heated them up for her. Placing her plate down he sat next to her, “Things are about t’get crazy aren't they?”

“Yeah they are. Are you sure you're up for it?”

“As long as you are.”

“There are going to be a lot of long nights, maybe days between when we’ll be able to see each other. I may be exhausted and just not in the mood.”

“I will respect that.”

“Then yes. I'm up for it.”


	9. Chapter 9

Busy was an understatement. Niall yawned as he stretched out on the living room couch as he waited for Serenity to get home. Hearing footsteps he stood, only to be greeted by Belle, 

“Thought Ya were Ren.”

“Sorry to disappoint. Why don't you go crawl into her bed and get some sleep, you look tired.”

He shook his head, “Nah I'm good.”

“Alright well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Niall.”

“Night.” About ten minutes after Belle went to bed he heard the front door open and then close. Walking down the hallway he smiled sleepily as he saw her walk in and drop her stuff, “Hi love.”

“Hey, everyone in bed?”

He nodded, “Yeah.”

“You stayed up just for me?” Wrapping her arms around his neck she smiled at him, “You didn't have to do that.”

“I know.” Was all he said as he took her hips into his hands and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her only briefly he nuzzled their noses together, “Hungry?”

“Little bit. I'm gonna jump in the shower and then I'll grab something. You look dead on your feet why don't you go upstairs and I'll be up once I'm done.”

“Go shower, I'll make Ya something t’eat. Me brother Greg, his wife, and me nephew are going t’be here this week so I want t’spend as much time with Ya as I can before they get here.”

She hung her head, “Shit. I'm so sorry babe, I forgot your family was gonna be here.”

“No worries, ya’ve been busy, lots on Yer mind.”

Placing her head on his shoulder she sighed, “Still. I’m usually better at this whole remembering thing.”

He chuckled, “Seriously babe don't worry about it. Go shower and I'll make Ya something t’eat.”

 

And thus their nights continued like that until Niall’s family visited from Ireland. During that time she came home to an empty and eery house, having gotten used to being greeted by her boyfriend. Dropping her stuff she shuffled in, showered and instead of eating she just dragged her sore and tired body upstairs and collapsed in bed. It felt like she had just fallen asleep as she heard her phone alarm going off. Blindly grabbing her phone she shut off the alarm and lay in bed staring at the ceiling until she heard Belle getting Josh up. Throwing back the blankets she left the room and shuffled across the hall, running her hand through her hair she yawned, “Morning.”

“You, go brush your teeth before you speak. Nasty.”

Sticking her tongue out at Belle she kissed her son on the head, “I'll go make coffee.”

“No, you have today off, go back to bed. I've got Josh.”

“You've done more than enough for us Belle, seriously. I'm going to go make coffee and get breakfast together, I'll see you both down there.” Leaving the room she headed to the kitchen, making coffee and making breakfast she didn't hear the door open and shut, music flowing through the kitchen along with her voice. It wasn't until the arms snaked around her waist did she squeak out a scream and jump, “What the fuck?!”

“Easy love s’just me.”

“Niall?”

He kissed her bare neck, “Who else would I be?”

“I thought your family didn't go home until next week?”

He turned her into his body, holding her face in his hands, “I had t’see ya. So I explained things t’Greg and here I am.”

“You skipped out on your brother?”

“This is Yer first day off in two weeks. He understands that I wanna spend the day with Ya and he's okay with it.”

She raised a brow, “How did you-“

“I told him.”

Standing in tip toes she looked over his shoulder and saw Belle in the doorway, “Should have known.”

Niall chuckled, “Belle’s going t’take Josh t’school and you and I are going t’spend some time together.”

“Ni you need to spend time with your family. I'll still be here when they go home.”

“Well too bad, m’here and m’not leaving.”

“Stubborn.”

“Alright love birds that's enough before I heave everything I ate last night.”

Lifting her hand Serenity gave her best friend the finger, “Alright, but you need to make it up to them.”

“Let me bring home some of that killer macaroni and cheese I raved about and we've got a deal.”

She giggled, “So what I'm hearing is you're using me on my day off to make you and your family macaroni and cheese?”

“What? No!”

She kissed him, “I’m kidding. Sounds like we've got a lot to do today.”

 

Their first stop once Serenity was dressed was the grocery store. She shrunk down and stayed close to him as she felt everyone's eyes on them, “Jesus. I'm going to have to start shopping somewhere else.”

He chuckled, “Nah. It'll blow over.”

“I hope so.”

“It will, promise.” He kissed the top of her head as he pushed the cart, “Let's finish getting everything and head back t’the house. I've got practice tonight, which Yer coming t’.”

“That so?”

He smiled as he grabbed the rest of what was on the list she wrote out, “Yes it is.”

 

Allowing time for the macaroni and cheese to cool down Serenity found herself on the sidelines of the soccer pitch with Niall, smiling as she watched him with the kids. Hearing someone call her name she turned around, completely shocked by who she saw headed her way, “Tanya?”

“Don't touch him!”

Looking back she saw the anger and annoyance on Niall’s face, “Tanya you need to go.”

“It’s a public school, I don't have to go.”

She cringed as she heard him blow the whistle signaling the end of practice, “You need to go now. We don't want a scene.”

“We?! Who is this we Serenity?!”

“We as in Serenity and I. Stop making a scene Tanya and leave.”

“No I will not leave! Tell me what my cousin says isn't true. Tell me you're not seeing her.”

Niall wrapped a protective arm around Serenity’s waist, “None of Yer concern one way or another.”

“It's our concern though.”

Turning they watched a group of parents head towards them. Serenity felt Josh’s hand in hers, “Go find your aunt Belle lovey.”

“But I want to stay with you.”

“Go with Yer aunt Josh, Yer mom will be right behind Ya.”

Serenity stood next to Niall, once Josh was out of sight she cleared her throat, “You are all ridiculous and should be ashamed of yourselves. Acting like a bunch of twelve year olds!” She looked directly at Tanya, “And you, he's made it perfectly clear he's through. When are you going to get that?! Just stay out of his life and out of mine. It's no ones business if Niall and I are friends or if we’re seeing each other.”

“It is when it involves my son getting no playing time and yours getting it all.”

She balled her fist, “Look. My son isn't getting any more or less playing time than anyone else's kid. He's fair. They all get time.”

“And the extra practices?”

“My son asked for help!” She became exasperated, “He wants to learn everything he can about the sport because he enjoys it! What is wrong with you people?!”

“It's not fair!”

Serenity looked up where the blonde woman who unknown to her was Tanya’s cousin stood, “Peanut gallery is not welcome. Especially when the comments are coming from you.”

“Your son needs to be kicked off of the team.”

“No he does not! He's a damn good kid and a damn good player!”

“Because his mother is sleeping with the coach.”

Breaking away from Niall she pushed through the crowd and lunged at the blonde only to feel someone pull her back, “Let me go!”

“Ren!” Niall shouted as he pulled the petite woman off the blonde, “Serenity go!” Pulling her to the side he watched her walk away, face scarlet with anger. Turning back towards Tanya he sneered, “Go away now!”

“But Ni-“

“I don't care what Ya have t’say. Leave.”

 

Belle walked up to her friend, her hand held high, “High five!”

“I'm going home and I'm getting drunk.”

“You have class tomorrow.”

“I don't care.”

 

Niall slipped into the house once he managed to get everything under control. Kicking off his shoes he walked down and found Serenity sitting at the table, a glass of orange juice on one side of her and Belle comforting her on the other. Rushing over he immediately sat on her free side, “What's wrong?”

“They suspended Josh, a bunch of the parents complained, said they wanted him tossed from the team.”

“Oh god Ren m’so sorry.”

“They're punishing him for my reaction, nothing you did so you have nothing to be sorry about.”

“What else did they say?”

“I'm not allowed to be there. I can pick him up and drop him off but that's it. No more games, no more practice. I've been told it's for the best.”

“Jesus babes. Does Josh know?”

She nodded and burst into tears, “He gave me a high five and said that he was proud of me for sticking up for us.”

Niall couldn't help but smile, “M’not gonna lie t’ya, it was kinda hot.”

She shook her head, “Belle can you give us a minute?” Waiting for Belle to be out of earshot she looked at the man that she was quickly falling in love with, “I think this needs to end.”

“What does?”

She pointed between them, “You and me.”

He opened his mouth and then closed it again, thinking about what to say to make her change her mind, “This isn't what I want.”

“It's not what I want either.” She took his hand, “I just. Right now with my schedule and now this thing with Tanya and her cousin and the rest of the parents…”

Picking up their linked hands he kissed the top of hers, “Tanya is starting trouble, which is what she does best. Let me talk t’the school board and the rest of the parents and I can get this fixed.”

She shook her head, “I'm not going to let you lose your job for me.”

“So what if I do?”

“What the hell do you mean so what if you do?!”

“I'll just find a new one.” He forced her to look into his eyes, “We’ve done nothing wrong love.”

“We can't do this anymore Niall. It's going to start with Josh’s suspension and then what? If we keep seeing each other who knows what kind of story those idiots will concoct to ensure you lose your job or my kid to lose his place on the team. He loves soccer Niall and I don't want that taken away from him because his mother and soccer coach want to be together.”

“No. We can make this work.”

“No we can't, and we won't.” Releasing his fingers she placed her palm against his cheek, “Goodbye Niall. Please continue your relationship with Josh okay?” Standing she tried to give him a reassuring smile, “Maybe if this were another time and another place.”

“I think Yer being stubborn.”

“Practical.”

“Stubborn. M’not giving up on us.”

“You should.” 

He watched as she walked away and upstairs. Running his hand down his face he tried not to let this bother him. Just a hurdle. Hearing someone come down the hall he looked up and saw Belle, “She broke up with me.”

“I heard her crying upstairs and figured that's what happened. How you holding up?”

“It feels like I've been with her ferever. I don't know what t’do.”

Pushing off the casing she sat down next to him, “She's upset. Give her some time okay?”

 

So he did. Instead of his usual drop Josh off and wait for Serenity to get home he would drop Josh off, leave a flower on the table, texting her good morning and good night even though he knew she wasn't going to respond. He heard Liam come home that night followed by an all too familiar giggle, “Hey Belle, Li.”

“Hey Ni.” Belle said as she moved his legs and plopped down beside him, “How Ya doin?”

He shrugged, “Been better, been worse.”

“We’re gonna go catch a movie. You wanna come with?”

“Nah, m’good. Thanks though.”

“Come on mate!” Liam said as he stood over his friend, “You can't sit here and do nothing all the time.”

“I don't do nothing. I go to work, go to practice…”

“Come home, heat up food, collapse on the couch and stare at your Netflix List that has all Serenity’s favorite movies on it.”

Belle smiled, “I know you miss her. She misses you too.”

“How is she?”

“Busy. Had the day off so she's home with Josh.”

“How are things going?”

“Good as far as I know. She's home way after Josh and I are in bed so I don't get to talk to her a lot.”

“How's the house hunt going?”

“It goes. Serenity’s not in a big hurry for me to leave so I'm not keen on settling for whatever.” She watched him kind of zone out, “She's kept all your flowers.”

“What?”

“The flowers you leave her when you bring Josh home. She's kept them all and Josh keeps trying to get her to text you back.”

“When does her show start?”

Belle raised her brow, “Why?”

“Doesn't matter, just need t’know when.”

“Uh, first show is three weeks. Saturday at two with a second show at eight.”

“Perfect.” Was all he said as he jumped up from the couch clapping Liam on the back, “Absolutely perfect.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Nervous?”

Serenity took a breath, “Little bit.”

“Why?! This isn't your first time on stage.”

She shrugged, “I always get like this before a show. Always jittery, always on edge.”

Belle placed her hand on her friends, “You'll be great.”

“MOM!”

“JOSH!”

“Good luck!”

She looked down at her son, “Aren't you supposed to be at a soccer game?”

“Football mom.”

“Why aren't you there?”

He shrugged, “Your opening is more important.”

“Well thank you buddy.” Hugging him she kissed the top of his head. Hearing her director she exhaled and looked at her best friend and her son, “I'll see you guys after.”

 

Niall slipped in with the rest of the crowd, taking a seat towards the back he clasps Liam’s shoulder, “Ready t’be blown away?”

“She's going to kill you when she finds out you're here. You know that yeah?”

He laughed, “I told her I wasn't giving up without a fight.”

“I get your music collection and your Derby season tickets if you die.”

“Deal.”

 

The show went off without a hitch. Serenity felt the excitement buzzing through her bloodstream. Making her way backstage she squealed as she saw Josh and Belle waiting for her, “I missed that so much!”

Belle giggled as she hugged her friend, “You were amazing as usual.”

Looking down at Josh she exhaled before she asked, “What did you think?”

He just smiled, “THAT. WAS. WICKED!”

“Well I'm glad you approve.”

He threw his arms around his mother, “Yes!” Squeezing her waist he smiled, “Auntie Belle are you ready to go?”

“Of course.”

Looking up at his mother he smiled, “I have a football game to get to.”

“I thought you skipped it?”

“Nah, I postponed the game so I could come see Ya perform.”

Belle watched her friends face light up and then go stoic, “This is where we take our leave kid.” 

Niall watched Belle usher Josh away, Liam behind them. Looking back at Serenity he smiled, “Ya did great.”

“Thanks.”

“I gotta head t’the pitch.” He said as he kissed her cheek, “It was amazing Ren.”

She stood there, her body unmoving as she watched him walk away. Feeling someone bump into her she spotted half the cast staring at her, “What?”

“Was that Niall Horan?”

“Maybe.”

“As in Derby forward Niall Horan?”

“Is there a problem?”

“Is he your boyfriend?”

She shook her head, “Nope.”

“You sure?”

“Positive why?”

Justin, who played Angel sauntered up to her and smiled, “Cause you've got the worst case of heart eyes of anyone I've ever seen.”

Nudging him she felt the heat fill her cheeks, “Shut up.”

“Oooooh she likes him!” He laughed and put his arm around her, “Cmon love, we’re running out to get food. Join us and tell me all about the Irish football player who stole your heart.”

 

Serenity’s second performance of the night went much like her first. Making her way backstage after curtain call she yawned and plopped down still in her Mimi costume. Hearing shuffling she looked up to see a very tired Josh looking back at her, “Hey buddy.”

“We won our game.”

“Awesome!”

“I wish you could've been there.”

She opened her arms and allowed him to climb into her lap. Kissing the top of his head she held him, “Me too buddy. Me too.”

Belle stood against the door frame and smiled as she looked in, “He played like a professional.”

“I'm not surprised.”

“He's really good Ren. Have you considered football camp for him this summer?”

She nodded, “Yeah. But I’m not sure I could part with him for a whole summer.”

Belle giggled, “You were amazing.”

“Thanks.” She yawned again, “I'm ready for bed, I'm pooped.”

 

Niall just smiled from the back row, Liam next to him, “C’mon mate lets go.”

“Are we doing this every weekend for a month?”

“We may not be but I am.”

He yawned, “Oh good. As much as I love to watch her perform I can't do this every weekend.”

Niall chuckled, “Understood.” Slipping from the theatre and into the cold night air he smiled.

 

Once home Serenity showered and curled up into bed. She couldn't have asked for a better night or a better performance. Pulling out her phone she pulled up Niall’s number. With her finger hovering over call and then text she finally gave in. Hearing the phone ring once, twice, and then three times, she had thought for sure she was going to get his voicemail. But instead she heard his very groggy voice, “Hey Ni.”

“Serenity?”

“Yeah I didn't mean to wake you.”

“S’not a problem.” He shifted in his bed and stretched, “Everything alright?”

“Yeah. I just wanted to thank you for coming. Justin told me he spotted you again in the back tonight. You don't have to come to both shows Ni, or any at all really.”

“I know.” He smiled as he heard her yawn, “Get some sleep Ren. Have another two shows tomorrow yeah?”

“Yeah. Night footie star.”

He chuckled, “Night Broadway.”

She hung up the phone and pulled the blankets up to her chin, feeling the tears welling in her eyes she took a breath as she tried to stop them but failed to do so.

 

Two shows a night, two days a week, was starting to become more than Serenity bargained for. Yawning and stretching she got ready to go on, hearing her queue she banged her hand against the makeshift door, being let in she began her routine and looked out at the crowd and that's when she spotted him, Niall. Shaking her head, her brain was foggy as she had completely forgotten her lines. Hearing Daniel whispering in her ear she immediately smiled and picked up where she left off, her eyes scanning back across the crowd and finding him gone. Later that night she would tell Belle about what she saw, “I swear to you it was him! Sitting there with that grin, you know…the one like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.”

“I didn't see him and neither did Josh.” She lied, “Maybe you just miss him.”

“So not helping.”

 

The rest of the shows went off without a hitch. Taking a breath she looked at her cast mates and smiled, “This is it kids, the last show.”

Justin smiled, “Feels like we just started doesn't it?”

“Little bit. Alright everyone, no mushy until later okay? We've got a show to put on!”

 

“You have the roses?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want me to bring them backstage or?”

“No, I'm going to have Justin do it.”

Belle smiled, “He's taken quite a liking to you hasn't he?”

Niall just smirked, “The whole cast has. She just doesn't know that they know I'm here every night.”

“Josh and I have everything together back at the house. Everything you need is there. We’ll bring her home and then take off.”

“Ya sure you and Li are alright with takin him fer the night?”

“More than.”

 

Serenity took final curtain call hand in hand with her cast mates and friends. With tears in her eyes she hugged them and they shuffled to the back. Standing behind the stage she wiped her eyes, “ugh this is my least favorite part of closing a show.”

“Hey Ren, these were left for you.”

Looking up she saw Justin carrying two roses to her, one white and one pink. Wrapped in the same white and pink ribbon wrapped around the stems, “Where did they come from?”

He smiled as he shrugged, “No idea. They were just left here.”

“Liar.”

“Honey, he's been here for every show that we've been open.”

She shook her head, “No.”

“Yes. How did you not know that?”

“We don't talk.”

He handed her the flowers, “Perhaps it's time to now.”

Taking the flowers she turned to see Belle standing there, Liam on one side and Josh on the other, “Did you?”

“Know? No.”

She looked at Liam, “You?”

“I'm staying out of it.”

“Which means yes. So that night I thought I saw him?”

Belle nodded, “You saw him. He left in a hurry after he was spotted.” Extending her hand Belle took her best friends, “Let's get you changed and home okay?”

She just nodded, “Yeah. Okay.”

Justin smiled as did the rest of the cast, looking at Liam, “He really loves her doesn't he?”

“Yeah he does.”

“He hurts her and he's gonna be in a world of hurt himself.”

Liam chuckled, “I'll let him know.”

 

Niall sat in the kitchen, his leg bouncing with nervousness as he awaited Serenity’s return home. Finally hearing the door open he exhaled quietly, waiting and listening until he heard her footsteps head in the direction of the kitchen. Seeing her silhouette in the darkness he closed his eyes, knowing the light would come on. Once it did and he heard her gasp he smiled, “Hey.”

“Why are you sitting in my kitchen in the dark?”

“I'm here t’make Ya dinner.”

She shook her head, “No. You're leaving.”

Standing he walked over to her, gently taking the roses from her hand he smiled at her as he placed them on the table, “Justin gave Ya me flowers I see.”

“You need to go Niall. We can't do this.”

“M’not leaving and yes we can.” Wrapping her in his arms he felt her stiffen, “I miss Ya Ren.”

“No. Go, before someone else finds out and you lose your job.”

Pulling away from her he sighed, “How many more times do I have t’tell Ya that I don't care. They fire me and I'll just find another job.”

“But I care dammit.”

“Sit, I'll make dinner.”

“No. You'll leave.”

He laughed loudly, “Stubborn. Sit down. It's been a long month and a long day. I'm cooking dinner regardless if Ya want me t’or not.”

Growling she sat down in the kitchen, “I don't like this. Any of it.”

“M’shocked.”

“You're a horrible liar.” By the time the smell of what he was cooking wafted into her nose, her stomach growled, “You're making chicken parm aren't you?”

Turning he looked at her and smiled, “I might be.” His smile widened as he watched her start to break down. Finishing dinner he put a plate down in front of her, his fingers skimming across her hair, “Eat.”

“I hate you.”

He cackled, “Keep telling yerself that.”

“I will. Maybe you'll leave.”

Sliding into the chair next to her he cuddled up to her, “Nope. Told Ya m’in it fer the long haul and I meant it.”

 

They ate in almost complete silence, with the exception of her telling him how good her meal tasted and him telling her he missed her. Once they were done she cleaned up the table, “You cooked. I’ll clean.”

“Nope. We’re gonna talk.”

“I can talk and clean.”

“Ren look at me.”

“No.”

He smiled. Standing he walked over to the sink and placed his hands on her hips, “Tanya is gone. Football season is almost over. I miss you, I miss us.”

She hung her head, the warmth of his hands sizzling every nerve ending within her. She felt like her blood was bubbling and he was the only one who made her feel this way. Gripping the counter and the sink she tried to get her body under control but the minute his hands slid up she knew she was a goner. Turning into his embrace she smashed their lips together, her body becoming pliant against his. 

His hands now in her hair placing her where he wants her. She pulled away for a breath, “Niall I-“ she was caught off with another kiss, his body pushing her into the counter. With her hands firmly gripping the back of his tee shirt he pulled away, “Ren…”

“Upstairs. I'm not taking any chances of Josh and Belle coming home.”

He smiled, “They're staying at mine tonight with Liam.” He kissed her gently, “It's just us.”

Slipping from between him and the counter she took his hand, weaving their fingers together she brought him upstairs. Once the door is closed clothes are dropped in piles and Serenity finds herself laying spread eagle on her bed. Niall between her legs, his hands running up and down her thighs as she squirmed under his intense gaze, “Please.”

Covering her body with his he ground his hips against hers, feeling her heat for him through the fabric that covered her from him. Kissing along her jawline and down her neck, nibbling where her shoulder and neck connected. Feeling her hips push up he worried the flesh there, watching as blood pooled to the surface to mark her for his own. Trailing a hand down her body he cupped her through her underwear, groaning as he felt how wet she was for him, “Jesus Serenity.”

With her lip beneath her teeth she tried to grind her hips against his hand, her body on fire for him, “Niall I want you.”

Slipping his hand beneath the fabric his fingers sought out and found her swollen clit, rubbing against it gently he watched as she shook beneath his touch, “So gorgeous.” He murmured as he continued his ministrations. Sliding his fingers through her folds he thrust two fingers into her core, her moans whimpers and yells music to his ears. Pulling out of her body he brought his fingers to his lips, slipping them into his mouth he tasted her for the first time.

Serenity just lay there and watch, finally able to move she leaned against her elbows and forced her lips on his, moving to sit up, her hand slid down his body and slid into his boxer briefs, rounding her fingers around his shaft she gave it a tug, his groan captured into her mouth. They continued like that for as long as their bodies allowed. With his hand on her shoulder she was gently pushed down into the mattress, her hand being pulled from him. It was then that she felt him pull her underwear from her body, she watched him slide down, his face level with her core, “No, need you inside me.”

“Condom?”

She shook her head, “Birth control, want to feel you.”

That was all he needed before he had shucked his own boxers and lined himself up with her core. Sliding in slowly he stopped at any sign of her discomfort, “We can stop.”

“No. Just need a minute.”

Once he was given the go ahead to move, he thrust inside her, filling her as her whimpers filled the room. Slowly starting a rhythm he pulled and pushed inside of her, her body so tight he knew he wouldn't last, “Ren m’close.”

With a nod she rolled her hips, taking him inside of her farther, closing her eyes she felt herself getting closer, her muscles clenching around him, screaming not to leave, “Ni!” She yelled out as she felt his fingers between them, moving his fingers against her, “Fuck…”

“Come on.” He said through gritted teeth, “Ya need t’cum first.”

Her hips moved with his, teeth biting against her lip until she swore she tasted blood and that's when it hit. With blinding force she yelled out as her body came unhinged. With him continuing to piston in and out of her body, she ran her nails down his back, she squeezed her muscles tight, opened her eyes and watched as he exploded inside of her. With his body on top of hers she giggled, “Off me. Can't breathe.”

With a chuckle he rolled off of her, hearing her whimper as he withdrew himself, “Hang tight, I'll get Ya cleaned up.” Getting a warm wet washcloth from the bathroom he headed back upstairs, smiling as he found her asleep under the blankets. Cleaning them both up he crawled into bed and pulled her into his arms.

 

Serenity whimpered as she awoke, feeling the warmth humming through her body she gripped the sheets and lifted her hips, or tried to. With a bit of a panic she lifts the blanket and cums as she sees Niall between her legs, his face buried into her core. “Fuck!”

Lifting his head he smiled as he saw her, “Ya look absolutely beautiful right now.” Watching her cheeks tint he crawled back up her body and kissed her deeply, groaning as he heard her moan, knowing she was tasting herself. Using one arm he lifted her legs and hips, thrusting into her for a second time he feels the aftershock of her orgasm, her body gripping him like a vice script, “Shit Ren!”

“Niall…Niall…” His name was a mantra from her lips as he slid in and out of her, “I'm gonna.”

“Do it.” He watched her eyes go wide and mouth let out a voiceless scream as she came for a second time, him right behind her.” Cleaning them up he pulled his boxer briefs on, “Hungry?” 

“Famished.”

With a nod of his head he grabbed the doorknob, “Stay put, I'll bring Ya breakfast.”

“What if I have to pee?”

“Then get up and go.” He said with a laugh.

“Okay good.” She said with a smirk. Sliding from the bed she pulled on her underwear and grabbed his tee shirt from the floor, “I'll be back in time for you to be done with breakfast.”

“Good.” He growled as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into him, “Cause I'm nowhere near done with Ya yet.” Kissing her deeply he walked them to the wall, her hands gripping his ass. Pulling away he trapped her, “Keep that up and I'll be eating you fer breakfast.”

Whimpering she rolled her hips, “You haven't gotten enough yet?”

“Nope, and I never will.” Kissing her again he pulled away, “Go!” He swatted at her ass, adjusting himself as he saw his shirt barely cover her bottom half. 

 

It was lunch time when Belle, Liam, and Josh made their way through the door, finding the house empty the giggling from upstairs is what made them smile, “He must have convinced her.” Looking down at Josh, Belle ruffled his hair, “Come on kid, I'll buy you lunch.”


	11. Chapter 11

Now that the show run was over, Niall and Serenity spent the next three months on cloud nine, promptly making everyone sick. Hearing a gagging noise behind her, Serenity giggled as she broke away from her boyfriend, “Shut up. You did this.”

“If I had known you'd spend every waking moment you can with your faces attached I wouldn't have made such an effort.”

“Like you and Liam are any better.”

Niall chuckled, “She's right.”

“Of course you'd side with her.” Serenity snorted, “Cause he's smart.” Kissing his lips again she broke away from him, “Alright Footie star I have to go pick up my son.”

“Well Broadway I’m going with Ya.”

Shaking her head she grabbed her keys, “Hey! Why don't the two of you come too! We’ll make it a party!”

Belle giggled and rolled her eyes, “We’re going back to Liam’s to watch a movie. I'll catch up with you later.”

“Which means Niall will be staying here for the evening.”

Nudging her hip he acted put out, “Are ya complaining?”

“What if I am?”

“I can not come back.”

She scoffed, “I tried to make you leave remember?! You kept coming back.”

Wrapping his arms around her waist he cackled, “And I'll keep comin back, remember that.”

Making a gagging noise Belle turned and buried her face in Liam’s chest, “We need to go before I throw up.”

Parting ways with Liam and Belle, Niall and Serenity climbed into the SUV. With her driving the pulled up to the school, “If you wanna run and grab him I'll hang here.”

“Sounds good.” Kissing her he slipped from the vehicle and headed into the school.

Serenity sat in the pickup lane as she waited for Niall to come back with Josh. Singing to whatever song was on the radio she almost didn't hear her phone ring. Grabbing it she answered it not knowing the number, “Hello?”

“Yes, I’m looking for Serenity Jameson.”

“Speaking.”

“Hi Ms. Jameson. My name is David Whitmore and I'm calling you in the hopes that you would consider the role of Fantine as we are recasting Les Miserables on Broadway.”

Serenity just sat there not saying a word. If it hadn't been for hearing her name repeatedly into the phone she wouldn't have snapped out of it, “I'm sorry what?”

“If you need some time to think about it…”

“As a Matter of fact I do. You see I moved to Boston about six months ago or so that I could raise my son. I've kind of retired.”

“Oh. I see.”

She put her palm against her forehead, “That's not what I mean, I just.” She sighed, “I'm flattered that you're asking me to do this. I just need a bit of time to ensure this is the right thing for myself and my family.”

“No need to explain yourself, I completely understand. You have three months to make a decision.”

Hanging up the phone she jumped as she heard the back door open, Josh climbing into the backseat, “Hey buddy.”

Niall climbed in and immediately noticed something was wrong, “Everything okay?”

“I'm not sure. We’ll talk about it back at the house.” Once back home they all filed in and sat in the living room. Clearing her throat she looked between her boyfriend and her son, “I got a call from someone today that has asked me to be recast as Fantine in Les Miserables.”

“That's awesome mom!”

“That's great babes!”

She shook her head, “They're getting ready for a recast on Broadway.” She watched them look at her, “This would mean that if I took it, I'd have to split my time between here and the city.” She saw Josh go to protest, “You're not switching schools again and honestly I refuse to allow you to grow up in New York.”

“So that would mean?”

“Josh stays here with Belle and I look for a temporary home in the city again.”

“Do Ya want t’do this?”

Taking Niall's hand she squeezed it, “I don't know. Part of me does and part of me doesn't. Yeah it's a great opportunity, but I'm not sure I want that life anymore. You both saw how worn out I was doing two shows a night. I mean granted if I did this those days would be spaced out, but I'd still have to do a show every night except Monday.”

“So stay in the city Tuesday through Sunday, come back here Sunday, stay until Tuesday morning and go back.”

“That's a lot of travel for me to do while I'm exhausted.”

“We can come see you too Ya know.”

“I know it's just,” She took a breath, “It's a lot and a lot is one of the reasons we moved to begin with.”

Niall put his arm around her and kissed her temple, “Ya know Josh and I will support Ya with whatever decision Ya make. We want Ya t’be happy.”

“Being here with both of you makes me happy.”

Josh walked over and sat next to her, “But mom, it's Fantine! It's Les Mis!”

“But it means never being home with you.”

“I promise I'll be fine.”

She sighed, “I've got a couple of months to think about it. I just wanted to let you both know that the possibility was thrown out there.”

 

It was two days later that Serenity had the chance to tell Belle what was going on, “What did you say?!”

“I told them I needed to think about it.”

“This is a huge opportunity!”

“I know.”

“I'm guessing you've already spoken to Josh and Ni.”

“Yup. That same night.”

“And?”

“And you know how they are. They both want me to do what's going to make me happy. I don't know Belle, I don't know if it's a good idea. What if I run into Daniel?”

“As in your ex?”

“What other Daniel is there?”

Belle gave her friend a smile, “You guys both parted amicably right?” She saw Serenity nod her head, “Okay then I fail to see the problem.”

“Things are good with Ni. I just don't want anything to ruin that.”

“Have you talked to Ray about any of this?”

Serenity shook her head, “Nah, he's been busy with Charlotte and work. I've barely spoken with him.”

“I guess the question is, what do you want?”

She thought about it long and hard before she answered, “Niall.”

“Okay there's your answer.”

“And Les Mis.”

Belle exhaled, “That's a lot Ren.”

“I know.” She sighed as she looked at her friend, “Belle I-“

“You love him.” 

“How did you?”

She laughed, “I've been your best friend for YEARS Serenity and never have I see you look at anyone the way you look at him. But maintaining a relationship and working six days a week is a lot of work. Not to mention travel.”

“We've already kind of talked about it.”

“How long until you have to make a decision?”

“Three months.”

 

And it was three months to the day when the phone call came in. She was doing dishes and singing at the top of her lungs when the music abruptly stopped, Niall chuckled stating that he was enjoying the show and she was swatting him off with a newly wet spatula. Swiping the screen she cleared her throat “Hello?”

“Ms. Jameson, this is David Whitmore.”

“Hello Mr. Whitmore.”

“David please. I was hoping that we could discuss my phone call from three months ago, about the part as Fantine.”

“Yes of course.”

“Have you made a decision?”

She looked at Niall and then out the window at Josh who was kicking his soccer ball around outback, “I have.”

“And?”

Walking over to her boyfriend of now six months she leaned against his chest, “When do I need to be there?”

“Fantastic! I understand that you'll need accommodations, is that correct?”

She rolled her eyes as she felt Niall’s hands grip her waist, “My best friend still has an apartment so I'm okay.”

“Perfect. We start vocal lessons and such next week, but we don't need you here for a month. Feel free to find a vocal coach in your area and I will let them know what is going on.”

“Okay. Thank you for the opportunity David.” Once she hung up the phone she turned in Niall's arms and buried her face in his chest, “I really hope I didn't just make a mistake.”

“Is it scary?”

“Yes.”

“Then I'd say Ya made the right one.” Lifting her chin he kissed her, “I’m proud of you.”

She blushed, “Thanks.”

“When do Ya leave fer New York?”

“In a month. I'll be staying in Belle’s apartment since she hasn't sold it yet.”

“Belle will stay here?”

She nodded, “Unless you want to.”

Niall just looked at her for a minute, the realization of what she had said to him finally sinking in, “Did ya just ask me t’move in?”

She bit her lip as she nodded, “You practically live here already so I figured...” Watching the look on his face she was quick to recant, “I mean if you're not comfortable you don't have to. Belle can stay in the guest room.” Opening her mouth to say something else she was instead met by his lips. Giving in she kissed him back, the question she had asked long since forgotten as she melted into his kiss and his touch.

Feeling her grip the cotton of his tee shirt he pulled away and placed his forehead against hers, “I would love t’move in.”

“Oh good.” She replied blushing, “I'm sure Josh will love it too.”

 

It was three weeks later when Serenity once again was having coffee with Belle, “Have you told him yet?”

“That I'm going to New York? Yes. He was there the day I gave them my answer.”

“No you moron!” Belle giggled, “Have you told him how you feel yet?”

She shook her head, “No. Not sure I'm ready to. Plus what happens if he doesn't feel the same?”

Reaching over the table Belle slapped her friend in the forehead, “Wake up dummy! If he didn't feel the same do you really think that he would have agreed to move in? Jesus you're slow sometimes.”

Lifting her middle finger Serenity sipped her ice coffee, “I hate you sometimes.”

“You love me. Quit waiting and just do it. Do it before you regret not doing it.”

 

With fingers gripping the sheets, hips arching off the mattress, and small whimpers filling the room, Serenity’s eyes fluttered open as she felt her climax take her over. Lifting the blankets between shudders she yanked Niall up to her by the roots of his hair, smashing their lips together. Rolling his body over so that he was now beneath her she grinned as she ground her hips against his, his aching cock slipping in and out of her wet heat. Leaning down she sucked a mark into his neck. Satisfied with her handy work she nipped at his ear lobe, “How bad do you want to be inside me?” She giggled as he groaned, “Thats not an answer.”

Gripping her ass he lifted her, placed her over his shaft and pushed her down, “That bad.”

“Fuck!” She hissed through gritted teeth, “That's not fair.” She gave him a fake pout, “I was in charge.”

Taking her face into his palms he pulled her down and kissed her as his hips thrust up, her whimper being captured in his mouth. Turning his head he growled into her ear, “Jesus ya feel amazing.”

Pushing herself up using his chest she placed her palms against him, her thumb scrapping gently against his nipple, a smile on her lips as she heard him moan, “I am in charge.”

He let out a breathy chuckle and grabbed her hips, holding her steady as he pushed his hips up, a loud moan coming from her lips, “Now who's in charge?”

Digging her nails into his bare skin she moved along with him, lip beneath her teeth to avoid yelling out and causing attention to them, “Shit I'm gonna..”

“Cum? Do it.”

Feeling his fingers between their bodies she buried her face into his neck and screeched and bit down on his skin, “Niall!”

He loved the way her muscles contracted around him, tighter and tighter still she squeezed his shaft until finally he wrapped his arms around her and held her body flush with his, “Fuck Ren!”

Rolling off of him she went to slip from the bed only to feel his arms around her pulling her to him, “Ew, we're all gross. I need to start breakfast.”

He smiled, “Did Ya see what time it is?”

Looking at her phone she groaned, “You woke me up three hours early!”

With her body naked and flush with his, his hand splayed out on her stomach, “It was worth every second of it.”

She snorted, “Incorrigible.” 

“Ya love me fer it.”

“You're lucky.” She felt him go still behind her, “You okay?”

“Yeah.”

Turning to face him she kissed his lips, “I love you. You know that right?”

“I was hopin that since Ya asked me t’move in that Ya did.” Although the dawn was starting to break and moonlight still filled the room he could see the blush on her cheeks, “I love you too.”

“Good, otherwise this would be really awkward.”

Chuckling he slid his thigh between her legs, “Mmm, still so wet fer me.”

“Oh no, not again Ni-“ The rest of his name came out as a low moan as her hips began to move against him, riding his thigh with her nails digging into his back, “Niall…Niall…”

“Ya look so beautiful right now. Christ Serenity I wish Ya could see yerself. Look so wrecked already and we've only had a go once.” Plucking her nipples with his finger and thumb he watched her skin flush, “Open Yer eyes love, are Ya close?”

“So close…”

“Right then.” Thrusting his thigh against her hard he captured her lips before she was able to yell out. A mixture of their juices covered him. Pulling away from the kiss he watched her eyes flutter closed, “Tired?”

“Mmmm…” Was all she managed and it was more of a hum than anything.

Chuckling he slid from the bed, grabbed a washcloth and cleaned them both up, crawling back in behind her he kissed the back of her head, “I love you.”

“Love you too.” She said before she fell back to sleep.

Holding her tight to him he knew today was the day he would have to watch her leave for Manhattan, and although he knew he and Josh would be visiting soon, he was going to miss waking her up with his mouth every chance he got.


	12. Chapter 12

“I'll take care of the dishes, go jump in the shower and make sure Ya have everything Ya need packed.”

Serenity smiled and kissed her boyfriend gently, “You sure?”

“You cooked, Josh and I will clean.” He waited for her to shut the bathroom door before pulling his phone out and calling Belle, “Hey.”

“Liam and I are leaving in twenty. How are you holding up?”

“As well as I can.” He scratched the back of her neck, “Thanks fer offering t’take Josh so I can get one last night with her.”

“It's not a problem Ni, this is big for both of you. Just let us know if you decide to spend the week that way we know.”

“Will do. I'll see Ya in twenty.” Hanging up the phone he looked at Josh, “How Ya doin?”

He shrugged, “I'm fine.”

“Ya gonna be okay with Yer mum gone and me here?”

“Yes!” He smiled brightly at his coach, “You love my mom don't you?”

Niall chuckled, “Yeah I do.”

“She loves you too you know. She doesn't let just anyone move in.”

“Well that's good t’know. Now why don't Ya help me with these dishes.”

 

“The cars ready t’go when you are.”

Serenity took a breath trying desperately not to cry, “This is ridiculous. It's not like I'm going to California and leaving you here.” She gave a watery smile to Josh, “Be good okay?”

He rolled his deep brown eyes, “I'll be fine mom. Besides, I'll see you Saturday remember?”

“I know I know, it's just. I'm not used to not being in the same state as you, or the same house for that matter.”

“Yes you have, when Gramma takes me to Texas?”

“Yes well that's different.”

“Not really.”

She snorted and pulled him in for a hug, “Fine. I'll see you Saturday. Listen to Niall and don't give him any problems.”

“You worry too much.”

Shaking her head she looked at Belle, “Take care of both my guys for me okay?”

“I can do that. You and Ni need to get going before traffic gets too bad.”

With one last hug to Josh, Serenity and Niall left to head to New York City.

The ride was fairly smooth, the two of them holding hands, talking, and singing along to the radio. Making their way to Manhattan was of course, a nightmare. Finally getting to Belle’s old building, they parked and with duffle bags and luggage hoisted and being dragged, they made their way to the apartment. Silence engulfed them on the elevator. Serenity knew that she was going to have to say goodbye to Niall once they got inside, otherwise she would refuse to allow him to leave. Now with key in hand she blew out a breath and opened the door, stepping inside she brought her stuff in and dropped it, “Home sweet home. At least for a while anyway.”

Walking up behind her Niall dropped what he was carrying and wrapped his arms around her, “Looks cozy.”

“Won't be without you and Josh here.”

He kissed the back of her head, “We’re only a Skype away.”

Leaning back into his embrace she exhaled, “Not the same as having you both here with me.”

Chuckling he squeezed her, “I know. S’a good thing Belle’s so good t’ya. Ya got me at least tonight, rest of the week if Ya want me here.” He cackled as she spun in his arms, “She and Li offered t’take care of him so that we could spend a bit more time together.”

“You think that's a good idea?”

“If it means I get more time with Ya then I say go fer it.”

She shook her head and buried her face into his chest, inhaling his scent, “I just think it'll be harder to say goodbye to you when you do actually leave.”

“Then give me tonight, and then we can go from there yeah?”

Standing on tip toes she nodded and smiled, “Yeah okay.” Leaning in she kissed him and then giggled as she heard her phone go off. Pulling it out of her pocket she laughed as she read Belle’s text, “Well, we've been told we can only have sex in the guest room. If we do the quote unquote dirty in her bed she’ll kill us both.”

“I say that sounds like a challenge.” He raised a brow as he smirked at her, “What do Ya say?” 

Her laugh could be heard going all the way down the hall and into Belle’s room, along with the echo of the door as it slammed shut.

 

The next morning Serenity growled as she heard the alarm clock go off at what felt like the crack of dawn, “I don't wanna get up.” Hearing a sleepy chuckle next to her she curled up against him, “I never get to be big spoon. I kinda like this.” Kissing his bare shoulder blade she squeezed him before slipping from the bed and shivering, “Alright sunshine, I'm off to change and then head to the theatre. You gonna be alright by yourself until I break for lunch?” She giggled and shook her head as she watched his arm reach from beneath the blankets, “Alright.” Dressing in a pair of yoga pants, tank top, sweatshirt, and sneakers, Serenity pulled her hair up into a messy top knot kissed Niall goodbye, grabbed her rehearsal duffle and left the apartment. Stopping by Starbucks for coffee and a muffin she headed to the theatre. Once there she smiled as she noticed a few familiar faces from her Chicago days, hugging them as they surrounded her. Chatting for a few minutes she heard a voice clear behind her, eyes widening as she saw Ray standing stage left with a smile on his face, “What are you doing here?!”

“Helping with wardrobe and stage stuff.” He responded with a chuckle as he caught her in his arms, “Heard you landed the part of Fantine.”

“Actually they called and offered it to me.” She hugged him, “I'm so glad to see you!”

“Likewise love. So, did you…”

“Move back here? Hell no.”

“So where's Josh?”

“Boston.”

“With Belle?”

“For now yes. I asked Niall to move in with us, so Josh will be staying with him at the house.”

“Why didn't you tell me?! Jesus Ren!”

She rolled her eyes, “I've tried! You've been busy! How are things with Charlotte?” 

“Good. Not as good as you and your Irish lover boy but good. Speaking of, when do I get to meet him?”

“When do you want to meet him?”

“Ummm, now would be good.”

Laughing she shook her head, “Well that's impossible. He's not with me right now.”

“Well then how about tonight? The four of us could go to dinner. I'll call Charlotte on lunch and talk to her.”

“Sounds good to me!” Giving him one last hug she fluttered away from him and gathered herself with the rest of the cast, getting to know the new people she was surprised when she heard her name. Turning around she stood frozen as all she could do is watch as he approached her, “Daniel?”

“Ahhh so the rumor is true. Hi Ren.”

Nervously looking over at Ray she looked back into the same eyes as her son, “Hi, what are you doing here?”

“Oh good, you know Daniel.”

“You could say that.” He replied with a chuckle.

“Prefect. I'm glad to know our Jean ValJean and Fantine are already acquainted.” He looked at Serenity, “I've heard great things about you Serenity Jameson, it's nice to finally be able to work with you.” He extended his hand, “Robert McKinnon.”

“The pleasure is mine Mr. McKinnon.” Shaking his hand she couldn't help but stare at Daniel as he stood in front of her. 

 

By the time they broke for lunch Serenity was ready to be done for the day. Exhausted, covered in sweat, and sore all over she wiped the sweat from her face and grabbed her stuff. Finding Ray she gave him a wave, “Be back in a couple of hours.” Leaving the theatre she headed in the direction of her temporary home when she heard someone calling her name. Turning she spotted Daniel coming towards her, “Oh, hey.”

“I just wanted to talk to you for a minute.”

“Sure what's up?” 

“I know things are really awkward right now, and I'm sorry for that.”

“They're gonna be awkward for a while Dan.”

“I know I just, can we push past the awkward for the good of the show? Maybe grab something to eat?”

She snorted, “Okay look, we slept together, I got pregnant, you took off. We have a past Dan, one that didn't end well and now yes, for the good of the show I will in fact push past the awkward. But under no circumstances will I go do anything with you as I don't believe my boyfriend will appreciate it.” 

“Boyfriend?”

“Yes boyfriend, boyfriend of seven months.” She watched him suddenly find something interesting on the sidewalk, “Look. I've got to go okay? I'll see you in a couple of hours.” Taking off in an almost jog she made her way to the apartment. Once inside she dropped her duffle and squealed as she felt Niall wrap his arms around her, “Put me down you ass!”

“How was rehearsal?”

“Put me down and I'll tell you.”

He dumped her on the living room couch, looking over her with a pout, “Yer down. Now talk.”

Sitting up she giggled, “It was fine. Ray is here doing costumes and helping with the stage. In fact he wants us to have dinner tonight with him and Charolette.”

“What'd Ya say?”

“I needed to talk to you. Decide what you wanted to do.”

He smirked as he plopped down beside her, pulling her into his lap, “What is it YOU want?”

“Stay and never leave? But since that's not an option I leave it entirely up to you football star.”

Lifting her chin with a finger he smiled, “What if I want t’stay fer the week? Make sure Yer settled in all comfortable?”

“Well then I'd say, stay.” She smirked as she felt his lips gently press against hers, “Before you start that I think we need to talk.”

He leaned against the couch, head lulling from side to side, “This can't be good.”

“Daniel is is playing Jean ValJean.”

“Daniel?”

“As in Josh’s dad Daniel.”

Without realizing it he immediately gripped her hips, “Oh.”

Smiling she placed her hands atop of his, “I didn't know he was called or auditioned. I had no idea he was part of this until this morning.” She looked into his eyes, “Look, it's fine. I just wanted to tell you, I wanted you to walk in knowing everything. No lies, no sugarcoating.”

“I appreciate that.” He rubbed his lips against hers, “Are Ya ready t’tell me what happened?”

Sliding from his lap she curled up next to him, “Nothing to tell really. Met him through Ray while I was doing an off Broadway show. There was a group of us that traveled in the same circle and all just happened to hit up the same bar. Well, I might have been a little drunk and Ray apparently felt it was high time for me to get some. So he introduced us.”

“And?”

“And? And nothing. We hooked up, Josh was conceived and he took off. Josh has never met him, he's not listed on the birth certificate and now here I am playing opposite him in Les Mis.”

“So there were no feelings?”

“Nope. None.” She saw the slight look of concern in his eyes, “I promise. No feelings. It was a drunken hook up that landed me with the best thing that's ever happened in my life.”

With his arm wrapped around her he kissed the top of her head, “How are Ya handling having him there?”

She shrugged, “It's awkward, but I'm hoping to push past that. We have to in order for this to go off with a hitch.” She exhaled, “He asked me out for a drink. As we left for break.” She was met by silence, “Told him I didn't think you'd appreciate it.”

“No. I think Ya should.”

She raised a brow and looked at him, “Um, okay?”

“If Yer gonna get past awkward then Yer gonna have t’spend some time with him.”

“Are you sure you're gonna be okay with that?”

He nodded, “Yeah. I trust Ya, why wouldn't I be okay with it?”

“Most guys wouldn't, I just. I guess I'm just surprised.”

“Ya told me there were no feelings, I know Ya love me, I trust Ya. Seemed simple enough t’me.”

Extending her neck she kissed his lips, “You're certainly not like any other man I've met Football star.”

“Well Broadway, ye’ve got a lot t’learn.”

 

The week seemed to fly by for the two of them and before they knew it, Josh was joining them, along with Liam and Belle. Serenity was dripping with sweat as she met her friends and son, “I forgot why I loved this so much.”

“Mom that was great!”

She smiled and ruffled his head of dirty blonde hair, “Thanks lovey.” Looking at everyone she scrunched her nose, “Where's Ni?”

“Said he’d meet us for lunch.”

“Alright, I'm gonna shower and change, I'll meet you outside in a few.” Heading towards the dressing room she grabbed her duffle and was headed to the shower when she was stopped by a hand, yelping she turned to find Daniel, “Jesus Dan you scared me!” 

“Sorry.”

“Did you need something? This is the last day I get to spend with my boyfriend.”

“I was hoping you'd changed your mind about drinks or coffee.”

She let out a small sigh, “Coffee. But only after he leaves. How about Monday morning. Meet me at the Starbucks around the corner before rehearsal.”

He couldn't help but smile, “Alright I can do that. Have a good weekend Ren.”

“You too Dan.” Leaving Daniel in the hallway she ran down and showered and changed. 

Meeting everyone outside she saw a quizzical look on Belle’s face, “What?”

“Just saw Daniel.”

“And?”

Walking over she whispered into Serenity’s ear, “He walked up to Josh, high fived him, said hi to me and left. What the hell?”

“We’ll talk later.” Pulling away she tried to put on a happy face, “Whose ready for lunch!”

 

“Do I have to go to bed?!”

Serenity just giggled, “Yes you have to go to bed.”

“But I want to stay up with you guys! I'm not tired!”

With a smile on her face she looked at her son, “I'm pretty sure that yawn just gave you away but I could be wrong. Besides, you're headed home tomorrow with Niall.”

“Which means I can sleep in the car!”

“Josh bud Ya need t’listen t’yer mum.”

Serenity watched with an eye roll as her son pouted and made his way down the hall, “Do you want me to-“

“NO!” 

They all cringed as the door slammed shut “okay then.” She sighed, “Maybe I should-“

“Nothing. He's eight Ren, he's having a fit.”

Looking over at Belle, “I just-“

“No. He's eight, you're not going to quit just because he throws a tantrum.”

“Yes mom.” She snorted and ducked as a pillow just missed her, “Not nice!”

Niall yawned, “M’knackered.”

Serenity looked at him, “You turning into an old man footie star?”

He chuckled, “Nope Broadway definitely not that.”

“Then how come your knackered already?!”

Leaning over he nipped at her ear love, “Oh.” Looking over she saw Belle stick her finger down her throat, “We’re gonna go to bed.”

“You two are so gross.”

“Right, cause you and Liam haven't stopped sucking face like at all today right?”

Belle flipped her friend off, “We’ll go. We know when we’re not wanted.”

“You're not staying here?”

She snorted, “And listen to the two of you hump like rabbits? No.” Standing she grabbed her purse, “We’ll see you in the morning for breakfast.”

The minute Belle and Liam left, Niall worshiped every inch of Serenity’s body knowing that it would be the last chance he got until one of them was able to see the other.


	13. Chapter 13

“Hi mom.”

“Hey lovey, how's school?”

“It's alright. I wish football wasn't over though.”

She smiled, “Can you put me on speaker phone? Niall and I have something to tell you.” 

“Alright love we’re both here.”

“Well…Niall found you a football camp for the summer. If you want to go that is.”

“Really?!”

She laughed, “Yes really. It's in Vermont though, so you'll be staying with your grandmother.”

“That. Is. Awesome!” Then he looked at Niall, “What's Ni gonna do while I’m gone?”

“Well I dunno. But I'm sure he’ll find something to do.” Hearing her name she sighed, “I gotta go to rehearsal baby, I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?”

“You're not going to call tonight?”

She sighed, her heart began to break, “Not tonight lovey. I'm going out with a friend, but I'll call you before you go to school tomorrow okay?”

“Okay.” 

She hated the sound of disappointment in his voice, “Be good and I love you.”

“Love you too. Here's Niall.”

“Hi love.”

“Hey. I only have a second but I wanted to say I love you.”

He smiled, “I love you too.”

“I'll call you when I get home later.” Hanging up the phone she ran and barely made her mark. 

 

Niall stared at the clock while he ate dinner with Liam, Belle, and Josh. Hearing his name he looked up, “Hmm?”

“Earth to Niall. What's up with you?”

He shook his head, “Nothing. Just miss Ren is all.”

Belle snorted, “Awwww, gag me!” She squealed as she felt Liam’s elbow in her ribs, “Ouch! What?”

“Be nice to me mate would Ya? I wouldn't be any better if it were you.”

Sticking out her tongue she smiled, “I know. However, I'm not sure that's all the problem is.” She gave Niall a knowing look, “Tonight's the night isn't it?”

He nodded, “Yeah it is.”

“No feelings. Remember that.”

“I know, just can't shake this feeling that something's gonna happen.”

She smiled, “You worry as much as she does. She’ll call.”

 

And call she did, the minute that Ren got through the door, “I miss you.”

“Miss Ya too.”

She paused, “Baby, what's wrong?”

“Just tired.”

Kicking her sneakers off she snorted, “You're a horrible liar football star. No secrets remember?”

“Just can't shake this feeling that something's gonna happen.”

“I promise nothing's going to happen. I'm not going anywhere.”

He exhaled, “I just miss ya. Miss seeing Ya, waking up with Ya in me arms, the house feels emptier without Ya. Just gotta get used t’it is all.”

“All you have to do is say the word and I'll quit, pack up, and be there before breakfast.”

He chuckled, “I know, I'll be fine. Josh seems excited about football camp.”

“I'm glad! Was the most brilliant idea ever. So, what do you plan on doing while he's gone?”

He smirked as he lay in bed staring at the ceiling, “Well, was hoping that maybe…”

“Maybe what?” She asked as she raised a brow and smirked.

“Maybe I would come and spend the time with you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” He responded with a husky chuckle.

“And what do you plan on doing while you're here hmmm?”

His smirked widened, “We’re playing this game yeah? Well, I'd say we start with staying in bed all day.”

“How will we eat?”

“Take out.”

“That sounds amazing.”

“But I'm just getting started.”

“Oh yeah? What else do you have planned?”

“I'll answer the door cause Yer not allowed outta bed.”

“Whys that?”

He chuckled, “Cause ye’ll be naked.”

“Oh yeah? You'd like that wouldn't you? Me laying in bed with you all day, body available you for whenever you want it. Naked and open.” She was met by what she thought was silence, but could hear slight breathing in the background, “Are you?” More breathing, “You're a dirty boy Footie star.” She giggled, “You still with me? Or you need me to hang up so you can help yourself out?”

“N-no, m’good. Ya keep talkin t’me like that and I may need Ya t’give me a minute.”

She whimpered, “Don't do that.”

“Do what?”

“Don't tell me you're gonna do that, what happens if I wanna help. Or better yet, watch?” His silence was enough to know that she caused him to be speechless, “Ooooh NOW he's a gentlemen.” She giggled, “Are you red my love?”

“How do Ya do that?”

“Do what?”

“How do Ya manage t’make me want Ya so fucking bad?”

Letting out a hum she locked the door and headed down the hallway, “It must be a gift.”

“A gift huh?”

“What else could it possibly be?”

He chuckled, “Not that I want t’kill the mood but how did it go tonight?”

She let out a sigh, “And here I was getting ready to tell you that I'm stripping! I was going to include pictures even!” She heard him sputter, “Nope, too late now. You've gone and ruined it.” She laughed as she heard him growl, “Tonight was awkward but alright.” Sliding into the bedroom she put her phone on speaker, “We did some catching up, awkwardly.”

Niall laughed, “Are Ya feeling any better about it?”

She peeled her jeans from her body and let them pool at her feet on the floor, “I'm still trying to be Switzerland about the entire situation.”

“Switzerland?” He asked with a laugh.

“Yes smart ass. Switzerland. You know, neutral?”

“I know what Ya meant, just thought it was funny was all.”

“Jerk.”

“Ya love me.”

She let out a dramatic sigh, “Unfortunately I do.”

“Unfortunate huh?”

“Eh.” She shrugged, “Maybe not so unfortunate. How are things at home?”

“Good. Belle and Liam came over fer dinner tonight, plan t’tomorrow too I think.”

“Good to know.”

“Ya gonna see Daniel again?”

She shrugged as she pulled on one of his tee shirts, “I don't know. I didn't plan on it.” Yawning she put her phone on the charger, “I love you. You know that right?”

“I love Ya too. Do Ya want me t’let Ya go?”

“No. Let me fall asleep first okay? Just talk to me or sing to me.”

“Sing t’ya?” He asked with a chuckle, “What do Ya want me t’sing?”

“Something by Ed Sheeran? How about Thinking Out Loud? Yeah. That's perfect.” Hearing his voice come through the speaker and into her ears she closed her eyes and slowly allowed the blackness to take over. 

 

The first two months flew by for both Serenity and Niall. With phone calls, Skype, and visits between them everything seemed to be going amazing. It was her last show of the night. Collapsing down on the couch she yawned and stretched. Grabbing her phone to make her nightly call to Niall she was surprised to see an unknown number. Swiping the screen she answered hesitantly, “Hello?”

“Ren?”

Her eyes got wide, “Dan? How'd you get my number?”

“Tessa.” He was met by silence, “Are you doing anything right now?”

“About to go to bed actually. I'm exhausted. Not as young as I used to be.”

He chuckled, “Old lady.”

“Shut up.” She giggled, “So was there another reason for this call? Or did you just call to check on me?”

“Bored and hungry. Didn't know if you'd like to join me for dinner.”

She sighed, “Boyfriend remember?”

“I know.” He responded with a laugh, “Strictly platonic. Two friends out to dinner.”

“I don't know Dan.”

“Your boyfriend trusts you yes?”

“Yes.”

“Then what harm will it do?”

“Okay fine. But I have to shower and make a phone call first. Meet me in an hour. You remember where Belle lived yeah?”

“In an hour. I'll be there.”

Hanging up the phone she exhaled. Staring at her phone she pulled up Niall’s number and hit call, “Hey, it sounds like I woke you.”

“Nah, just laying on the couch watching a movie. How was the show?”

“Good. Tiring but good.”

“Good.” He yawned again, “Ready fer bed?”

She smiled, “Not yet. I'm actually going to go out to grab a bite to eat. I'll talk to you tomorrow morning?”

“Alright.”

“I love you footie star.”

“Love Ya too Broadway.”

Hanging up the phone she exhaled, she didn't lie to him, but she didn't tell him who she was going out with either, “He trusts you Ren, don't screw this up.” Pulling his name back up she texted him, ‘I'm going to dinner with Daniel.’ His response made her exhale with relief, ‘Have a good dinner. We’ll talk tomorrow. Love ya.’ Locking her phone she headed do the bedroom to grab her clothes, shower, and meet Daniel.

 

Niall read the text and his heart began to sink, he trusted her, he trusted her more than anyone else, but he couldn't help but shake the feeling that things were about to become drastically different.It was now the beginning of Josh’s summer vacation, and as Niall finished packing him up in the SUV he pulled out his phone and called Serenity, “Hey you've reached Ren. Sorry I can't answer your call right now, leave me a name, number, and brief message and I'll get back to ya!” 

Waiting for the beep he sighed, “Hey Ren it's me. Getting ready to bring Josh t’yer mums. I guess I'll call Ya when we get there. Love ya.”

 

Serenity was having coffee with Daniel when the call came in. Not feeling her phone vibrate she listened to the voicemail when she came back home to grab her stuff for the show that afternoon. Calling him back she just shook her head as she got his voicemail, “Hey footie star. Sorry I missed your call, was out for coffee. Yes please call me when you get to my moms. I'll be waiting for to hear your voice! Love you!”

 

The call he made to Serenity from her mothers house was the last time he had a full conversation with her and that was two weeks ago. He sighed as he felt Belle’s eyes boring into him, “When I do talk t’her it's short and t’the point.”

“Maybe she's busy?”

“Busy with Daniel.”

“Niall…”

“Don't Belle, don't stick up fer her. I've seen the pictures of them together.”

Belle just sighed. She could see the frustration in his eyes, the hurt, the worry, “When are you supposed to leave for the city?”

“I was supposed to leave in two weeks, but now…”

“You're not sure you want to.”

He hung his head, “I don't know what t’do.”

“Try talking to her tonight.”

So he did, or he tried, another night, another voicemail. With every call he made his heart sank lower into his chest, “Hey, wanted t’talk t’ya about something. Give me a call. Love ya.” When she finally called him back she assured him that there was nothing to worry about. That everything was strictly platonic and that she understood why he felt the way he did, “I just don't wanna lose Ya.”

“I promise, you won't.”

He knew he shouldn't have taken that promise to heart. Two weeks later he showed up at the partment, a day early to surprise her. Knocking on the door he was surprised by the man that answered it, “Uh, Ren here?”

“Yeah in the shower.”

Taking in the mans half dressed state he cleared his throat, “M’Niall.”

“Ahhh yes, the boyfriend.” He said as he extended his arm, “Daniel.”

“Dan who is it?”

Turning, he stepped aside, “Your boyfriend.”

Serenity stopped in her tracks, “Niall.”

“Did I interrupt something?”

She shook her head, “No, course not. Come in.”

“Ya forgot didn't ya?”

“Forgot what?”

He sighed, “M’a day early Ren.”

Her eyes got wide, “Oh Niall.” She stepped forward only to watch him step back, “I just-“ 

Putting his hands up he looked at her with sad eyes, “M’gonna go.”

“Niall no-“

“S’okay Ren. Good luck with the show.”

She watched, heart hammering, legs cemented to the ground, as he walked out of the door, “Niall!”

He turned only to say, “I told Ya at the beginning of our relationship that I’d fight fer us as long you did.” He looked between the two adults, “Looks t’me like Yer done.”

It wasn't until the door was shut that she was able to move, racing out the door and down to the lobby she looked around and he was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

It was three am when Belle was awoken from the buzzing of her phone. Grabbing it she rubbed her eyes and swiped it open, “Hello?”

“He left.”

“What? Who? Ren?”

“He left me.” She took a breath, “Niall came today, I forgot he was coming and Dan was here and…” She broke down, “He wished me good luck and left.”

Now she was sitting up in bed, Liam next to her, “Why would he do that?”

“Said that I stopped trying.” She took another breath trying to calm herself down, “I don't know what to do Belle, I don't know how to fix this.”

“Where's Niall?”

“I don't know.”

She sighed, “I'm going to go over to the house and see if he's there, I'll talk to him okay? After I talk to him I'll call you back and I'll be in New York in about three hours.” Hanging up she yawned and got dressed, “How the hell did this happen?!”

“What's wrong?”

Turning to face her boyfriend she sighed, “Niall broke up with Serenity.”

“What?”

“That's what I said. I'm going over to the house to see what's going on.”

“Baby it's three in the morning.”

“Yes well my best friend just called me and she's a mess. I don't care what time it is. Go back to sleep, I'll be home shortly.” Slipping on her flip flops she grabbed her keys and made her way over to Serenity’s. Once there she let herself in and sighed as she saw Niall on the couch, “How much have you had to drink?”

“Dunno.”

“You sober enough to tell me why the hell my best friend just called me sobbing uncontrollably?”

He shook his head, “Do Ya know how many times I've talked t’her in the last two months?”

Belle shook her head, “I don't.”

“Fer maybe an hour. Every time I called her it either went to voicemail or I only talked t’her fer five minutes before she had t’go run off with Daniel. I haven't seen her in WEEKS, anytime I’d try t’get her t’come back she'd say she was tired, Ya know where she was?” He watched Belle shake her head, “Didn't think so.” Pulling up his phone he continued to ignore Serenity’s texts and phone calls. Pulling up his web browser he typed in her name, hit search and tossed the phone across the coffee table, “She's been with Dan. She gave up on us.”

Taking the phone she saw what he was talking about, “Oh Ren, what have you done?!”

 

“It's over. Got a call from me mate Louis, plays fer the Donny Rovers. He's heard rumor that Derby wants me t’come back.”

“Is it true?”

“No ones called me yet, but if it's true m’going back. I don't need t’stay here if m’being asked t’go back. Football is what I love. Do I love the kids? Yes. But m’not gonna stay if I've got nothin t’stay fer.”

Belle was still scrolling through Niall’s phone, growing more and annoyed with her friend as she saw the number of pictures of her and Daniel together, “Jesus Ni. I wish I had known, I would have said something to her.”

“Ya shouldn't have t’.” He sighed, “she should want t’see me, should want t’make the effort. She just, stopped.”

Belle was with Niall until he finally fell asleep. Leaving she went back to the apartment. Once inside she smiled sleepily as she smelled the coffee, “You sir. Are my hero.”

Liam grinned as he saw his petite girlfriend leaning against the entryway, “How'd the talk with Niall go?”

“Made me want to go to New York and slap Serenity cross eyed.”

“What happened?”

“I'll tell you in a bit. First I need to tell Ren I'm not going to meet her yet, and secondly I need coffee.” It was while she was drinking her coffee that she sent a text to Serenity to let her know she wouldn't be there until later. 

 

It was afternoon when Serenity heard Belle in the apartment. Dragging herself from the bed to the living room in a pair of sweatpants and one of Niall’s tee shirts she shuffled down the hall, “Belle?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you for coming.”

“Don't thank me yet. What I'm about to say to you is going to make you upset.” She waited for her friend to show herself before she began, “I can't believe you. You call me at three in the morning bawling because Niall left you. So I go rushing over to talk to him only to find out that he's only talked to you for an hour the last two months?! What is wrong with you?! What the hell happened? And I'll try to avoid the whole you forgot he was coming!” She took a breath, “What is going on with you and Daniel?!”

Serenity just stood in the doorway shocked. She had called her best friend for comfort and now she was getting ripped to shreds?! “You are unbelievable! I bust my ass every day, sometimes twice a day because everyone else said go do it Ren! It'll be good for you to get back to doing what you love Ren!” She gripped the door jam, “I'm sorry that I've been busy! I'm sorry that amongst my nine million other things that are going on that I forgot that he was coming!”

“Don't.”

“Don't what?!”

“Don't do that. You've been spending so much time with Daniel you've forgotten about everyone else! Jesus Serenity! You're allowing a man who would move the earth for you if he could to walk out of your life because you don't have time for him?! But you have time for someone else?! If I were him I would've broken up with you too!”

“Do me a favor and just go okay? And while you're at it stay out of my private life. I'm sorry I even called you.” Turning she went back down the hallway and slammed the door shut, crawling back under the blankets and crying herself to sleep.

 

Niall was yelling at the television when he got the call. Picking up without looking at who was calling, “Hello?”

“Niall?”

“Steve? What's going on?”

“I was hoping I could steal you away from the states and convince you to come play some football again.”

Niall couldn't help but smile, “Absolutely!”

“Good, we play Arsenal in two weeks, I'd like to have you back by then.”

“Consider me there.” Hanging up the phone he turned the game back on only to hear his phone ring again, “Steve?”

“Hi Niall.”

Her voice made his heart stop, “Serenity.”

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything.”

“Ya stopped trying Ren.”

“I don't know what to say or how to fix this. I don't know what happened.”

Shutting the television off he tossed the remote, “There's nothing Ya can say t’fix this. What done is done. Ya decided that Daniel was more important. I mean, life doesn't get any better than having someone there and someone who Ya can use whenever t’babysit yer kid.”

“Wait a second that's not fair. You made the choice, I didn't.”

“Ya used me Ren.”

“I didn't! Dammit Niall I love you!”

“Have a funny way of showing it. I have t’go. Goodbye Serenity.”

Being met by dead air Serenity dissolved into tears and fell asleep. 

“Just call her.”

 

“No! I'm not going to call her!”

Liam shook his head, “You’re miserable and you miss her. Call her, I'm sure she realizes now what a mistake she made.”

“I don't care.”

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, “Yes you do.”

 

“Have you heard from Niall?”

“Yeah did the other day actually.”

“He happy to be back on the pitch?”

“Seems to be. Keeps asking me if you and Ren made up yet and I keep telling him no.”

She snorted, “I'm not calling her.”

“It's been two months love. Surely the two of you are going to need to work things out before you go pick up Josh.”

“Her mother is going to keep him. She's going to move in temporarily until Serenity’s tour is over.”

“Talk to her.” He kissed her forehead, “think about it.”

 

“Mom!”

“No. You don't get to take that tone with me Joshua Matthew!”

“What about soccer?!”

“You can still play!”

“What if he doesn't like me anymore?!”

“Joshua don't be foolish. You know that won't happen.”

“But what if it does?!” 

“It won't! Look I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow okay?”

“Don't bother.”

“Excuse me?! Put your grandmother on the phone.”

“Whatever mom.”

Hearing her mothers voice she took a breath to avoid crying, “He loses his electronics unless they're needed for school. I'll be home next weekend. Thank you mom.” Hanging up she collapsed on the couch and pulled up Belle’s number, and quickly locked her phone again.

 

Even a month later Josh wouldn't speak to her, and she and Belle still weren't speaking. She'd tried calling and texting Niall but received no response. The day was Monday and she had no shows. Dodging phone calls from cast mates and Ray she turned on the television and went to the kitchen to make something to eat. Letting the words go in one ear and out the other she stopped in her tracks as she heard his name blaring from the speakers. Rushing to the living room she gasped as she saw him standing on the football pitch dressed in his Derby kit, “Niall?” She said to the television like it was going to respond to her. Falling to her knees all the feelings that she had been forcing herself to forget came to the forefront, eyes filling with tears as she saw the love of her life for the first time in what seemed like forever. Finally unable to stop herself she picked up her phone and called Belle, her best friends voice like music to her ears, “He went to England?”

“Serenity?”

“I'm looking at Niall on the television. Why didn't anyone tell me he moved back to England?!”

Belle sighed, “He moved back shortly after you two split. He was offered a contract with the Rams so he took it.”

“What did I do Belle?! How could I have been so stupid?!” She wiped her eyes, “I'm sorry.”

“It's not me you have to apologize to.”

“I tried you know. That day that you came here? After you left, well, later that night I tried to fix things but he wouldn't listen. The things he said made me feel like shit.”

“As they should have.”

“I deserved every bit of it.”

She could here the sadness in her friends voice, “You miss him don't you?”

“That's kind of a stupid question isn't it?”

“I guess.”

“Of course I miss him. I've missed him every day for the last six months.” She just sat there staring at the screen hoping to catch another glimpse of him, “I need to fix this.”

“How do you suppose you do that?”

“I need to go to England.”

 

Citing family issues as a reason to take leave of the show for two weeks she had already booked their tickets while Belle took care of accommodations in Derby. The night before they left Serenity was surprised to be handed an envelope from Belle, “What's this?”

“Just open it.”

Looking at her friend she slowly opened the envelope and then smiled as she pulled the tickets out of it, “What are these?!”

“Derby tickets stupid.”

“I know that smart ass! Why are there like four pairs of tickets?!” 

“Cause we’re going to four games?”

She shook her head, “This is too much.”

“Well then you're gonna like this even less.” Placing the package into her friends hands she smiled, “It's a gift from Josh and I.”

Eyeing the package skeptically she opened it and then immediately buried her face, “You got me a Derby jersey?!”

“One that you are going to wear to every game we go to. Understood?”

“Yes mom. Does he know-“

“Nope. The only people that know we’re coming are Louis and his fiancé and that's only because that's who got us the tickets.” 

“Do you think this is gonna work?”

“I think you'll be surprised at what a little bit of initiative can show. Now get some sleep.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Just breathe, everything will be fine.”

Serenity snorted, “That's easy for you to say. You're not flying across the ocean for the very real possibility of rejection.”

“You love him right?”

“As much as I do Josh. Yes.”

“Then you're going to get your ass on that plane and you're going to go to Derby and fix this.”

She sighed, “What if he hates me?”

“I doubt he hates you. He's hurt, he felt used. Looking at things from his point of view wouldn't you feel the same?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay then cuppycake, put your big girl panties on and let's go win you back an Irishman!”

 

The plane ride made her anxious. Even with Belle at her side she wanted to turn around and go back, “I can't do this.” She said as she gripped the armrest of her seat, “I can't do this, he hates me, I know it.”

“Relax okay? Do you need a drink?”

She snorted, “You know if I start I won't stop.”

“True. But I also know you'd sleep. Right now I know how anxious you are. You need to try and get some sleep.”

“It's six in the evening Belle. I'm not sleeping.”

“Yes well, by the time we land in Brussels it'll be seven in the morning Ren. We have a game to go to tonight so you need your beauty sleep.”

“I'm not sleeping.”

 

It was about four hours and three drinks later that Belle watched her friend finally fall asleep. Smiling she grabbed her phone and snapped a picture, sending it to Liam with the caption of ‘She said she's not sleeping or drinking. This is after 3 drinks. And our journey begins.’ Hitting send she pulled her headphones out of her bag and placed them over her ears. Plugging them into her phone she drifted off to sleep.

“Why did you let me drink?”

Belle laughed, “Because you needed to sleep.” 

“Yes but what I didn't need was this god forsaken hangover. What the hell did I drink anyway?”

“Surprisingly enough, wine.”

“Never again. I need grease stat.”

“Good thing we’re at the airport huh? McDonald’s here we come.”

 

After a massive amount of grease had been eaten, serenity found herself yawning as they waited in the terminal, “What times the game?”

“Four I think. Why?”

“I need another nap and I know we’re gonna be on the plane for less than two hours this time.”

Belle giggled, “Well, once we get to Derby and checked in I'll let you nap, deal?”

“Deal.”

 

That's exactly what Serenity did after they checked in. Napped. It wasn't until she heard her phone alarm go off that she grumbled and climbed out of her comfortable bed. Stretching and shuffling to the bath, she found herself alone in the suite, Belle was missing. Walking back and grabbing her phone she texted her friend to find out where she was and jumped in the shower. Once out she grabbed her jeans and her Derby jersey, smirking and feeling her cheeks heat up as she saw his name and number on the back of it. Finally hearing back from Belle as she dressed she finished getting ready and sat on the bed as she awaited her friend and her food. 

“Nervous?” Belle asked as they are in silence. Seeing Serenity nod she smiled, “You'll be fine. We’re in the box so he won't even know we’re there.”

“Can we trust Louis and his fiancé? I mean, they know we're coming right? They won't tell him?”

“Nah, Lou knows to keep it on the DL, as does Taylor, who is kind of a big fan.”

Serenity just shook her head, “If you trust them, I trust them.”

 

“Come up to the box after the game and say hi? Just for me?” Taylor said to Niall on the phone, fighting off Louis’s hands as he tried to grab it, “C’mon Lucky Charms!”

Niall just chuckled, “Fine. But m’only doin it cause I haven't seen either of Ya in ages.”

“Okay good. We’ll see you soon!” Making kissy noises on the phone she laughed hysterically as she was met by dead air. Looking over at her fiancé she smiled innocently, “What?!”

“He's not supposed to know she's here until she's ready! Meddling woman!”

She smiled and kissed him gently, “Yes, but you love me for my meddling ways. Now come on, I'm dying to meet Belle and Serenity!”

 

Once inside the stadium Serenity began to feel overwhelmed, “I can't.”

“You can and you will. Now breathe and let's go find our seats okay?” With her anxious friend trailing behind her, Belle found their seats, “See? All good, he can't see us from here, we’re far away from prying eyes.”

“If you say so.”

“Serenity Jameson?”

Looking up at the red headed woman she smiled, “Yes?”

“I'm Taylor Remilard. It's a pleasure to meet you.” 

Serenity stood and shook the woman's hand, “The pleasure is mine.”

Moving to the side she smiled, “This is my fiancé Louis Tomlinson.”

That's when her heart dropped, “You got my son Revs tickets for Niall.”

“I did. Did he enjoy himself?”

She nodded, “Immensely. Thank you for doing that for him.”

“Come to watch Niall play?”

Again she nodded, “Yeah.”

“Aren't you doing a show in the states?”

“Les Miserables, yes.”

He nodded, “Must have been difficult to get time off to come see your boyfriend play.”

“He's um, he's not my boyfriend.”

“Oh? I thought you two were together?”

“We were. We broke up a while ago.”

“Then why are you here now?”

She gripped Belle’s arm hoping for some kind of support only to receive none, “I'm trying to get him back.”

“I see.” He eyed her suspiciously, “Do you love him?”

“I do.”

“And if he won't take you back?”

“Then I go home and then come back and try again.”

“And if that doesn't work?”

“I'll keep trying until it does. Not to be rude but how is this your business?”

Louis smiled, “Niall is one of me best mates. Has been since he was drafted by Derby and moved to England. I know you two broke up and I know how much he's been hurting. I wanted to see how long you'd be willing to fight for him. Honestly it wasn't my idea to get you tickets, my fiancé is a romantic, so thank her otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here right now.”

She looked at Taylor and gave her a short nod, “Thank you.”

Taylor snorted, “Knock it off Tommo. There's no reason to be an ass, she's here and she wants Niall back. You can see how much she loves him by looking at her. Come on love, let's watch the game shall we?”

 

Half time left Taylor and Belle together while Louis and Serenity left to get something to eat. 

Looking over at the brunette, Taylor smiled “He's coming up after the game.”

“Ni?”

She nodded, “Yes.”

“He can't. She's not ready to see him yet.”

“Sneak her out. With the way these crowds are it'll be easy.”

Letting out a breath she leaned over to Serenity when she returned, “We’re gonna have to sneak out after the game.”

“Why?”

“Are you ready to see him yet?”

“Not in the slightest.”

“Okay, then we leave when the crowd does.”

“What if he spots us?”

“He won't.” Taylor said with a smile, “Especially if they keep playing like this!” 

Another goal was scored, this time by Niall, causing Serenity to jump up and scream at the top of her lungs, “DID YOU SEE THAT?!”

Belle laughed, “Yes!” High fiving her friend she watched her collapse back into her seat, “You still concerned about running into him!”

“What?”

“That's what I thought.”

 

Derby County won the game 2-0. Niall's goal was the last to be scored. Waiting for the stadium to begin to clear out, Serenity and Belle stood for a moment before bidding Louis and Taylor goodbye. Trying to blend in with the crowd and not get separated is when she heard his voice, her heart raced as she tried desperately to not turn around, to not to run to him and throw her arms around him. Instead she gripped the back of Belle’s shirt tight, “I can't see him yet.”

“Are you alright?”

“No! I wanna go run up and throw my arms around him!”

“Just breathe and follow me.”

Niall greeted his friends with hugs and high fives. His eyes scanned the crowd with a smile on his face, “That was BRILLIANT!”

“Nice job Ni!” Taylor said with a smile, “Great goal!”

With a nod his eyes spotted her, well, the back of her head to be exact, “Serenity?”

“What?” Taylor said, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just thought I saw some one.” He couldn't keep his eyes off the head of raspberry hair, his heart hammering as he squeezed by his friends, “Excuse me.” Running through the crowd he raised his voice, “SERENITY!”

She heard his voice and that's what did it. Turning their eyes locked and she instantly started crying. It wasn't until she realized that Belle had a grip and was pulling her towards the exit, “He saw me!”

“Come on!” With her best friend in hand they made their way out of the arena, “Shit! Maybe Taylor will convince him it wasn't you.”

“He saw me Belle, he knows I'm here.”

Niall stopped in the middle of the crowd, feeling someone put their hand on his shoulder, “I swear that was her!”

“Or someone who looks like Serenity Ni.”

He shook his head, “No, it was her, I know it was her.”

“Come on mate, go hit the showers and we’ll get a drink.”

 

The next game was similar, he left and swore he saw Serenity’s bright raspberry hair in the distance, chasing after and calling her name he wasn't able to catch up with her, nor did she look back at him like she had only days earlier. It was after the third game he finally called Belle later that night, “Where is she?”

“Who?” She asked as she and Serenity pulled into their hotel parking lot.

“Ya know who m’talking about. Serenity! I keep seeing her at games. The first time she turned and looked at me and I thought she was going to wait for me but she turned and left. The second time she didn't even acknowledge me, and this time? I know I saw her. She sat up there in the box cheering fer us in her jersey and Ya know how I know that?” When she didn't respond he answered, “Me brother was two rows in front of the both of Ya. Why didn't Ya tell me Ya were coming?! Why is she here?”

Belle gulped thankful that Serenity was now in the shower, “I'm not answering any of those questions Niall. All I'm going to tell you is that she’ll be there when you play Bradford.”

“She's traveling t’Bradford?”

“I have to go Niall. Good luck in Bradford.” Hanging up the phone she exhaled and then smiled as she saw her friend come out of the bathroom drying her hair, “Nice shower?”

“Yeah. Who called?”

“Liam,” She lied, “Calling to see how things were going. Hungry?”

“Starving. What'd you have in mind?”

She smiled, “Nando’s?”

Serenity shrugged, “Alright, sounds good. Let me get dressed and we can go.”

 

Niall pulled into the Nando's parking lot, exiting he signed some stuff for fans and then ordered his food. Waiting for it he happened to see a head of raspberry hair again, “Ye’ve got t’be kidding me!” Racing outside he growled as it was gone, “Shit! Dammit!” Going back inside he grabbed his food and got back into his vehicle, placing the bag on the passenger side he turned the engine over and began to plan how he was going to corner Serenity in Bradford so that he could talk to her.

 

“I have three days left and you're leaving me now?”

Belle smiled, “I have to go back, you'll be alright. Take the train to Bradford and then back here.”

“But Belle!”

She giggled, “I promise you'll be fine.” Zipping up her duffle bag she smiled, “Have a good time in Bradford, text me and let me know what happens.” Hugging her friend she left the suite and exhaled hoping that Serenity could pull off fixing things with the Irishman.

 

The trip to Bradford the next day was easier than she thought it would be. Getting to the stadium she found her seat, dawning her Derby jersey as requested she was just getting comfortable in her seat when she saw someone sit down in Belle’s empty seat, turning her head her eyes widened as she saw Niall’s blue eyes staring into hers, “Niall…”


	16. Chapter 16

“Ya look surprised t’see me.”

“Little bit yeah.”

“Did Ya think I was gonna let Ya come t’my games, ignore me, and expect t’get away with it?”

“Was hoping. I wanted to see you when I was ready.”

“Are Ya ready now?”

“I guess.” She stared at him for what seemed like ages, taking in every facial feature that she'd been missing for the last seven months, “I'm so sorry.” She whispered as she continued to look at him, the hurt that still shone in his eyes made her heart shred to pieces, “I wish I could take it all back.”

“Why are Ya here Serenity?”

She gulped, “I wanted to apologize, to try to make things right. Well, not completely right because they'll never be completely right, but as right as they can be.” She saw him smile, “I'm babbling. I'm nervous.” Taking a breath she made a move to place her hand over his, “Never in a million years did I ever want to make you feel used or hurt you. I love you Ni, that's never changed.”

Slipping his hand out from under hers he placed it back on top and gently rubbed his thumb against her knuckles, “Serenity I- thank Ya fer coming out here t’apologize. Doing it face t’face means a lot. It's just, m’still hurt and m’not sure there is a way t’fix this.”

“I get it.” She watched the stadium begin to get full, “You should go. Can we maybe talk about this after? Grab a drink or dinner?”

“Are ya staying in Bradford?”

She shook her head, “I didn't plan on it. I was gonna take the train back to Derby.”

“Stay here after the arena clears. I'll come get Ya and Ya can ride back with me. Give us some time t’talk.”

Exhaling she wanted to cry as she felt him squeeze her hand gently, “Good luck out there.” Leaning over she kissed his cheek and watched him blush slightly and walk away.

 

With another win under their belt and another goal under Niall’s, Serenity followed his instruction and waited for him to get her. When the arena was nearly empty she jumped as she felt someone tap her shoulder, “Shit!”

“Sorry.” Niall replied with a chuckle, “Ready?”

“Yeah.” With their footsteps falling into a rhythm they made their way to Niall’s Range Rover. Slipping inside she buckled herself in and stared out the window, unsure how long the silence truly was, she heard Niall speak, “What?”

“When did ya get the Derby jersey?”

Looking down she felt her cheeks heat, “Josh and Belle bought it for me before we left.”

“What happened Serenity?”

Her eyes went from looking out the window to down at her hands which were wringing around each other. Composing herself she spoke, “I wish I had an answer for you. I just, I took you for granted, I guess I felt like you'd always be there.” She sighed, “I know it doesn't mean anything but I am sorry.”

“I left not long after we broke up.”

“Belle told me.”

“M’glad you and Belle are talkin again. Liam told me Ya weren't fer a while.”

“Two months, and it was the worst two months of my life.”

He chuckled, “Why did Ya stop talkin?”

“Because I was being a child. She showed up at the apartment that same day I called you. She berated me for what happened after she talked to you.”

“I'm sorry Serenity.”

“Don't be. I deserved every minute of it. After that it spiraled. Even Josh wouldn't talk to me. When I told him we broke up he was CONVINCED that you were going to hate him and that you wouldn't coach him in football again.”

“What? Ya can't be serious.”

“I tried to tell him it wouldn't happen, but he didn't listen.”

“Stubborn like his mum.”

She smiled, “I guess so. Anyway, after Belle and I quit talking I started going to the theatre, doing my shows and going home. Dodging the phone and avoiding the door. Then I turned on the television about a month ago and heard your name out of the speakers. When I rushed over I saw you on the pitch in your Derby kit, called Belle and here I am. Trying to make things okay between us.”

He smiled as he drove, “I've missed Ya too Ren.” Dropping her off at her hotel he smiled, “M’gonna run home and shower, I'll be back with take away. Sound good?”

She nodded, “Yeah, sounds good.”

 

After dinner with Niall things were still kind of up in the air. With it being her last day in the UK, she lounged in her suite with the television on, flipping through the channels while she waited for her cab. Feeling her phone vibrate her heart raced, hoping it was Niall she answered it, “Hello?”

“Ms. Jameson, my name is Susan Henderson and I'm calling on behalf of the Tony nomination committee.”

Serenity’s heart was in her throat, “Yes.”

“I'm pleased to inform you that you have been nominated for a Tony award for best actress in a musical for your portrayal of Fantine in Les Miserables.”

Her jaw hit the floor, “Oh my goodness, I'm speechless. Thank you so much!”

“The award show will be live in New York City at Radio City Music Hall on Sunday, October seventh. Please make sure to arrive at least an hour before the show begins so as to have time for interviews and pictures.”

“Yes ma'am I'll be there.”

“You have two tickets besides your own. Feel free to bring a plus one or your family. Let us know about two weeks before how many people will be attending.”

“Absolutely.”

“Congratulations Ms. Jameson.”

“Thank you Ms. Henderson, thank you so much.” Hanging up the phone she immediately pulled up her best friends number and called her, “I WAS NOMINATED FOR A TONY!!!!”

“Oh my god Ren!! That’s AMAZING! Congratulations!”

“I'm absolutely speechless! I don't even know what to say other than we need to go dress shopping when I get home!”

“Ugh, why would you drag me through that?!”

“Ummm because you're my best friend?”

“Fine. We’ll go shopping. Any idea who you want to bring?”

“Maybe Josh, maybe Niall?”

Belle chuckled, “How are things with Niall?”

“Up in the air. We hung out last night, but I haven't talked to him yet today.”

“What the hell are you waiting for? Call him!”

“I don't know Belle…”

“Stop being a baby, you went across the ocean for him, just ask.”

Hearing a knock on her door she sighed, “I gotta go. I'll call you when I'm back in New York.” Hanging up she heard another knock, “I'm coming!” Grabbing her duffle bag she slung it over her shoulder and rolled her carry on behind her. Swinging the door open she gasped as she saw Niall smiling in the doorway, “Hey!”

“Ya need a ride t’the airport?”

“Yes!”

Taking the duffle from her he waited for her to shut the door behind her. Checking out of the hotel she helped load her luggage into the SUV and slipped into the passenger seat, “I didn't know you were coming to get me.”

“Belle told me Ya were leaving today, thought the least I could do was make sure ya got a proper send off.”

“Thank you.” Once at the airport she dropped her stuff in security and looked at him, “I Uh, got nominated for a Tony.”

“That's great.”

She giggled as she saw the confusion in his eyes, “It's Broadway's version of the Oscar’s.”

“Oh, that's awesome! Congratulations!”

“Thanks. I was um, wondering if Uh, you'd be my plus one.”

He was taken aback, “When is it?”

“October seventh. It's in New York.”

His eyes dropped, “I'd love t’Ren but that's right in the middle of the FA Cup, I can’t leave the team.” He saw her face fall, “M’sorry Ren.” He kissed her cheek, “Good luck.”

“Thanks. I should get going.”

“Text me when Ya land yeah?”

She nodded, “Yeah sure thing. Thank you again for bringing me to the airport.” Grabbing her stuff she got in line for check in and security trying not to allow the tears in her eyes to fall.

 

“Who are you going to bring with you?”

Serenity sighed and stared at her phone. Although she and Niall had started talking fairly regularly again, his rejection of her proposal to accompany her to the Tony’s still stung even three weeks later. Looking at Belle she shrugged, “Maybe I'll go by myself? I don't know. I still have a couple of weeks until I give them a count.”

“I think you should tell them two at least. That way if you decide to bring Josh last minute he's accounted for.”

“Maybe.” She responded as she went through the rack of dresses, “I'm not going to find anything. I'm telling you.”

“You have little faith.” Pulling the sky blue dress from the rack she showed it to Serenity, “Thoughts?”

Serenity looked at the plunging neckline and gulped, “I can try it on try it on I guess.” Taking the dress she stepped into the dressing room, “Can you hand me my shoes please?”

Handing the box to her friend she shut the door and waited for her to come out, “How you doing?” Hearing the door open behind her open she turned and gasped as she saw the woman standing in front of her, “Holy shit Ren I think we hit the jackpot.”

“You think?”

“Jesus yes. It's perfect, it's your Tony dress for sure.”

Turning and looking at herself in the full length mirror she couldn't help but agree, the top was a big loose, but a bit of tailoring would fix that. Now, hair and jewelry.”

 

Belle’s apartment was the busiest place in New York City. It was the day of the Tony’s and she had everyone from Belle to a stylist, to a hair stylist jammed in one small space. Serenity was currently sitting under the hair dryer as her new hair color set. Looking at Belle she raised a brow, “Why do you look so nervous?”

“No reason. Alright, car will be here at six to pick you up. Once you get there you'll have a few interviews to do with the press and then you'll be ushered into Radio City.”

“Got it. What time is it now?”

“Noon.”

Exhaling she closed her eyes and then opened them as she saw Belle staring at her phone again, “Talking to Liam?”

“What? Yeah.”

“He doing okay with Josh?”

“Yup. Their eating lunch and then heading out back to play some football.”

Serenity smiled, “Good. But why do you look so nervous?”

“Just nervous for you is all.”

“Alright Ren up! Let's rinse this dye out. How long has it been since you've been your natural hair color?”

Serenity snorted, “No idea honestly. It's been raspberry for so long that I’d forgotten.”

“And you're sure you're ready to cut some of this length?”

“Yes, but only a few inches. Then we have to style it.”

“Yes. Almost like Elsa from Frozen but instead of a loose braid I style it into a bun. Got it.”

Serenity’s heart began to race as the clock continued to get closer to six. Palms starting to get sweaty with nerves, “Ooooh panic attack.”

“Take a breath, slow and steady.”

Closing her eyes she took a few short and steady breaths, “I'm going to the Tony’s!”

Belle giggled, “Yes you are!”

Taking one last look at herself in the mirror she smiled, “I have no idea who this girl is in the mirror.”

“It's my amazingly talented best friend who is all dolled up to the nines to win her first Tony.”

The sky blue dress fit and flowed against her body beautifully. The alterations to the bust was exactly what she needed to accommodate her bust line. Her French manicured toes peeped delicately from her black lace peep toed heels, and her face flowed with just the right of makeup. A sliver charm bracelet glittered from her wrist, as a pair of thin diamond hoops hung from her ears, “Jesus Belle look at me, I don't even look like myself.”

“You look beautiful Ren.” Hearing a knock on the door she smiled, “Must be the car, you wanna grab it?”

With a nod Serenity grabbed her clutch and her phone, smiling as she saw Niall's good luck text on the lock screen. Tossing it inside the small bag she pulled the door open as she closed it, “Alright I'm ready.” 

“Ya look absolutely stunning.”

“Thank you I-“ The accent finally registered in her brain, looking up she gasped and smiled, “Niall! I thought you couldn't make it?!” Throwing her arms around him she heard him chuckle, “Wait a second.” Looking at Belle she saw her friend smiling, “Sneaky. The both of you.” Looking back at Niall she bit her lip as she took him in. Blonde hair flat, brown roots beginning to show, fit black suit with white shirt and blue tie that matched the color of her dress, “How did you? Never mind. I know the answer.”

He kissed her cheek, “I wasn't lying. You look breathtaking.” He noticed her new hair color, “Ya changed Yer hair color. I like it.”

“Thank you, you look pretty good yourself handsome.”

Extending his hand he smiled, “Shall we?”

Taking Niall’s hand she smiled as her heart raced, “Why yes Mr. Horan, I think we shall.”


	17. Chapter 17

“The Tony for Best Actress in a Musical goes too…”

Serenity was on the edge of her seat as the anticipation ate at her from the inside out. Sure she wasn't expecting to win, hell, she hadn't expected to be nominated either. But here she was, Niall at her side, his hand gently laying atop of hers as they both awaited the decision of the Tony board members.

“Serenity Jameson as Fantine for Les Miserables!”

She couldn't believe it, with a hand over her mouth she looked at Niall, tears stinging her eyes, “I won!”

“Ya won love!”

Standing she was still in shock as she made her way to the stage. Greeting the presenter she gave her a hug and took the statue, “I don't even know what to say!” She began as she stood in front of the microphone, “I'm absolutely gobsmacked right now.” She heard the crowd laugh. Taking a breath she closed her eyes briefly, “Thank you to everyone that voted. To the producers and director who allowed me to put a bit of myself into Fantine and give me the chance. To my best friend who told me that I could make it. To my son Josh who I don't know what I'd do without. He's my pillar of strength and helped push me to do something I love. To my date, football star I don't know what I would've done without your support. I'm sure I'm forgetting a bunch of people, but thank you!” Being escorted backstage she gave a small interview, fielding questions about the handsome Irishman who stood the side and let her shine. Instead focusing on her win, and her future. Once the interview and press had concluded she was ushered back to her seat. Taking Niall’s outstretched hand she laced her fingers between his and smiled as she felt him squeeze them gently.

The gala was not at all the boring party she had expected. Eating, drinking, and rubbing elbows with the likes of Benedict Cumberbatch and Neil Patrick Harris along with a long list of other celebrities found Serenity slightly tipsy as she danced with Niall. She giggled as she pressed herself against him, “I'm buzzed.”

He chuckled, “I could've guessed that love when ya hit on Neil and he politely declined.”

“Sorry.” She responded through a fit of giggles. Looking up at him she frowned, “You're sober. Why are you sober footie star?”

“Because Broadway one of us needs t’be.”

She shook her head, “No. You need to celebrate with me! I won a Tony!”

“I know and I'm proud of Ya.”

 

Her heels had long since disappeared, walking around barefoot because her dress was long enough to cover her toes she went to the bar and grabbed them two drinks. Bringing one back to her date she handed it to him, “To new beginnings and unexpected happiness.”

One drink had turned into three to her four. Both of them drunk they stumbled together back to the SUV. Once the managed to get inside of it Niall slammed the door shut and instantly crashed his lips against his dates, “Ya Look absolutely beautiful.” His hands were planted firmly on her hips as his lips crashed into hers again, teeth nipping at her lower lip and a groan passed between them as she gave him access to his mouth and thrust her tongue against his. 

Their make out session was hot and heavy, lips roaming bare skin, hands gripping and tugging at what they could. Serenity slipped from his lap and giggled as she looked up at Niall from her uncomfortable position, “Driver roll up the partition please…” She hummed, “Driver roll up the partition please, I don't need you seeing Renny on her knees…”

Niall couldn't help but cackle, bringing her back up to his lap he thrust his tongue inside her mouth as his mind played the image of her on her knees, pretty blue dress surrounding her with his achingly hard cock stuffed into her mouth. Pulling away to breathe they were both relieved to be stopping in front of her building. Scrambling out after tipping the driver they raced upstairs and slammed the door shut, “Shhhh…” Niall said trying not to laugh, “Belle’s asleep.”

Serenity snorted and grabbed his tie, pulling him up against her as her body slammed into the door, “Don't care.”

Pushing his lips against hers his hands gripped her thighs and hoisted her up against the door, “Fuck Ren I want ya. I want t’wreck Ya so bad.”

She whimpered and rolled her hips against his, “Want that, need that.”

Dropping her back onto her feet he grabbed her wrist and hauled her down to the bedroom, shutting the door with the heel of his foot he watched her struggle to reach the zipper of her dress. Stepping towards her he gently moved her hands and replaced them with his, his fingers gripping and slowly allowing her body to be free of the fabric. He stood there only a minute as his finger started at the top of her spine and slowly slid to the last vertebra, “Yer so gorgeous.” He muttered as his lips swept across the delicate and sensitive skin of her upper back, “Jesus Serenity.”

Turning, she dropped her dress, exposing herself to him and instantly dropping to her knees. With her fingers digging into the fabric of his dress pants she kissed the outline of his cock. Lips moving up and down against the fabric she smiled against him as she felt his fingers at the top of her head. Undoing his belt, button, and fly she allowed his trousers to puddle before her on the floor. Licking her lips as she saw his boxer briefs filled with his aching cock.

He wanted to be inside her again, had dreamt about it for so long after he left Boston, left her. Taking her hands he brought her to her feet and walked her to the bed, gently knocking her over, “I need t’taste Ya Ren, s’been so long.”

Moving to the center of the bed her legs fell open, the only thing separating them was her white lace panties. Watching him with blown pupils cover her body in nothing but his briefs she closed her eyes and soaked in the feel of his lips as they made their way down her body, whimpers and moans of pleasure slipping from her lips, “Niall…” She said breathlessly, “Need to feel you.”

He started at her jawline, lips grazing across and down to her neck, nipping at the sensitive skin he loved the feel of her as she arched up against his body, whimpers replacing her voice, begging him for more. From her neck he peppered her collarbones with kisses, his tongue laving down the valley of her breasts and and across her hardened nipples. He was torturing her, it was HE who was making her crazy, just like he knew he was the only one that could. Down her stomach he left a trail of open mouth kisses, his fingers beneath the fabric of her under garments as he placed a chaste kiss to the already forming wet spot that he had created just from their kisses and touches. He was now beneath the sheets, his nails scratching against her skin, knowing him much she loved the pain mixed with pleasure, “What do Ya want Ren. Tell me what Ya want.” He gave her a moment, being met by silence he cocked a brow, “Serenity?” Still nothing. Kissing his way back up her body he was about to breech the covers when he heard her snore. Unable to hold back his cackle his head came out from beneath the blankets to hear light snores followed by some of the heaviest ones he'd ever heard in his life. Shaking his head he pressed the heel of his palm into his aching cock and curled up, pulling her into his arms. Laying there for a few minutes he was just about asleep when another loud snore ripped from the woman he was laying with. Kissing her on the cheek he grabbed his pillow and a blanket and left the room. Closing the door he heard laughing coming from down the hall. 

Turning he saw Belle leaned up against the door frame nails gripping the wood as she kept herself from toppling over with laughter, “Unbelievable. I never knew someone could snore so loud.” Shaking his head he went out to the living room, made himself as comfortable as possible and fell asleep. 

 

The next morning Serenity woke up with a headache so bad she could barely open her eyes. Throwing back the blankets she shrieked as the events of the prior night came back at her full force, “Fuck.” Grumbling she grabbed a tee shirt and a pair of joggers and shuffled out groaning at the amount of noise coming from the living room, “Coffee…”

“Niall went to Starbucks. I’d say you look at shitty as he feels.”

“Fuck off.”

“Congratulations by the way. Josh called a couple of hours ago to talk to his Tony award winning mother but I told him you'd call him later.”

“Thank you.” She responded as she collapsed onto the couch, eyes closed, “I feel like I got hit by a Mac truck. Who let me get that drunk?” 

“From what I could hear last night you and Niall seemed to be enjoying each other's company.”She giggled as she watched her friends face turn red, hands instantly covering it, “So is it safe to assume you are a thing again?”

She shrugged, “Didn't really think about discussing it to be honest. I was a bit um, preoccupied.”

“I'd say.” Taking the television off mute she giggled as her friend went to reach for the remote, “Nope. You made your bed, you lie in it.”

“Who wants coffee?!”

“I do! I do!” Serenity said half heartedly. She gave him a weak smile as she took the coffee he offered her, “You're my favorite.”

“I must be.” He replied with a snort.

She opened an eye at him, “What's that supposed to mean?”

Throwing back his head both he and Belle made the most loud and obnoxious snoring noise they could think of, “Does that always happen when yer drunk?”

“You can both fuck right off.” She took a sip of her coffee, “I need food.” Standing she brushed past Niall and made her way into the kitchen, opening up the refrigerator she sighed and pouted, “No food.”

“It's a good thing ye’ve got me around yeah?”

“Unless you have a bag of food behind your back you'd better take about five paces backwards so I can go get dressed, put my hair up, put on my Red Sox hat and my Ray Bans and go get food.”

He just smirked at her and pulled a bag out from his back, “Dig in.”

 

After breakfast and showers Serenity felt a bit more human. Hanging out in a sweatshirt and joggers she had no intention of leaving the apartment. With a yawn she curled up on the end of the couch and aimlessly searched through Netflix, finally settling on X-Files she tossed the remote on the coffee table and engulfed herself in the show. With Niall and Belle out running errands she had the apartment to herself for a bit. 

Niall was the first one back, opening the door he found his favorite brunette sound asleep using the arm i the couch as a pillow. Quietly closing the door he sent Belle a text, ‘Ya mind giving us a few minutes? I want t’talk t’her about last night.’ ‘No problem. I'll be back in time for dinner. Decide what you two want to do.’ Locking his phone he dropped his bags and walked over to the couch. Kneeling down in front of his sleeping beauty he rubbed her arm, “Hey love. Nap times over or Ya won't sleep tonight.” When that didn't work he traced his fingers against the skin of her cheek, “Serenity, I need Ya t’get up.”

Her eyes fluttered open, instantly drowning in his, “Niall?”

“Ya expecting someone else?”

She shook her head lazily, “No.” Slowly she sat up with a yawn, stretching her arms and legs out, “When did you get back?”

“’Bout ten minutes or so ago. Ya have a nice nap?” He watched her nod, “Still sleepy?”

“Yeah.” She yawned again and rubbed her eyes, “Is Belle back yet?”

“Nah, I asked her t’give us some time alone t’talk about last night, and everything else.”

Her heart instantly dropped, “Niall I-“

He put his finger to her lips to cut her off, “Don't say Ya regret it cause I know Ya don't. I know I don't.” He took her hand and moved to the couch to get off his knee, “I love Ya Ren, Ya know that.”

“I do, and I love you too.” She turned to look at him, “I can't do this without you anymore. I decided while everyone was gone that I'm done with Les Mis. I've done all three things that I've ever wanted to do with my career. I was in RENT, Les Mis, and I've won a Tony award. I'm just sorry that I hurt you along the way.”

“What are Ya saying?”

“I'm saying that I'm giving this up, I don't want this anymore. I want you, I want to be with you, you're what I've wanted. I don't feel whole without you.”

“Ya can't do that.”

She shrugged, “Too late.” She giggled as she saw his jaw drop, “Look, I told you that I would give up Les Mis to be with you. I meant it. Now I'm showing you I meant it. I don't need all of this, I don't need Broadway, I don't need the Tony…sure it's nice to have, but what I really want is sitting next to me. He's tall, Irish, and plays a hell of a football game.”

“Stop talkin about me brother like that. He's married.”

She laughed and rolled her eyes, “You're an idiot.”

“Yes well, m’yer idiot.”

“Yes you are football star.” 

He leaned over and kissed her, his fingers pulling the tie from her hair and thread his hands through her long locks, deepening their kiss until they both had to come up for air, “Do Ya wanna tell Josh? Or should I?”

“What are we going to do about living arrangements?”

“Let's worry about that later, right now I want t’finish what we started last night.”

 

“That the last of the stuff?”

Serenity nodded, “Yeah that's it.”

Niall looked at Josh and smiled, “Yer sure Yer okay with all of this?”

Josh just nodded, “Yep, now could we go please?”

Chuckling he ruffled Josh’s hair, “Ya heard the man, let's just go!”

Serenity slid into the passenger side of Niall’s SUV, placing her hand into his she smiled, her eyes scanning over the Derby countryside, “I'm excited to see the house you found for us!”

“Yer stuff will be here next week yeah.”

“That's what the movers said.” She smiled and then her eyes grew wide as he pulled up to the gated property, “Is this?”

“Yeah.” Rolling down the window he punched the code in and drive through the open gates, “Home sweet home.”

Serenity couldn't believe her eyes, “This is way too big for the three of us.”

Walking over to her he wrapped his arm around her waist, “Just means we’ll have t’fill it.”

Blushing she gently elbowed him, “How big is this place?”

“Five bedroom four bath. Three en-suite bathrooms and one standalone.” Walking her to the front door he unlocked it, “Welcome home love.”

“Can I go check out upstairs?!”

Serenity giggled and nodded at her sons enthusiasm, “Course.” She leaned back against Niall and looked around, “Wait is that-“

“Yer stuff? Yeah.” 

She turned and shook her head, “How did you do it?”

“Paid t’have them get it here sooner.”

“MOM MOM COME HERE!!”

Looking back at Niall she made her way upstairs racing to Josh she stopped when she saw Liam and Belle and Taylor and Louis at the end of the hall, “What the hell?” She looked at Belle, “You liar!”

She laughed, “I had to! How else was I supposed to get here for this?!”

“To see the house?”

She shook her head, “Nope. This.”

Feeling a tap on her shoulder she turned to see Niall on one knee, an open box propped up in his hand, “What are you doing?”

“Will Ya marry me?”

“Say yes mom! Say yes!”

She shook her head and smiled, “Yes, absolutely yes!” With a tear falling from her eye she watched as he placed the ring on her finger, “It's beautiful.”

“Josh helped me pick it out. Said it reminded him of Alice in Wonderland which is Yer favorite Disney movie.”

“It does.” Wrapping her arms around him she kissed him, “I love you footie star.”

“I love Ya too Broadway.”


End file.
